Breakfast Club Baby
by musicgirl1120
Summary: "You're one of the a cappella girls. I'm one of those a cappella boys, and we're gonna have aca-children. It's inevitable." Just a collection of one-shots about Beca and Jesse's lives as parents. Better than description, I promise.
1. Finding Out

**So I have decided to write another Jeca piece. I hope you like this little story. I have about thirty chapters for this story that will just be little snapshots of Beca and Jesse's life with the inevitable. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Beca and Jesse had been married for three years when they decided to try having kids. After almost six months of trying, Beca decided to take a trip to her gynecologist to make sure everything was alright.

It turned out, everything was not alright. She was diagnosed with endometriosis, a condition that was progressive and could lead to a whole host of complications. She had a very mild case, but it was likely what was giving her infertility issues. Her doctor told her she still had a chance of getting pregnant, but it might be harder. Her doctor explained that they could try IVF or other routes to help her get pregnant, but Beca knew there was no way they could afford to do any of that and then raise a child after.

She went home heartbroken and cried herself to sleep in Jesse's arms that night. They decided to stop trying to have kids, not meaning the unprotected sex stopped, but the pressure to try to have a baby was off, and they just enjoyed being with each other. They discussed other options like adoption but decided to just wait a little longer before they pursued anything.

One morning, about a year after they had decided to start trying to have kids and six months after Beca's diagnosis, Beca woke up really sick. She ended up throwing up a few times before curling up in bed as she tried to ride out the intense nausea. Jesse was very worried and took the day off work to stay with her and make sure she was alright.

By that night, Beca was tired but feeling better. However, the next morning, she woke up sick again.

After continuing this pattern for almost a week, Beca was exhausted, and Jesse was worried. She agreed to see her doctor to see if there was anything she could take to feel better.

"Good afternoon Beca and Jesse," Dr. Lillian, their doctor said, coming into the room where Beca and Jesse had spent the last fifteen minutes waiting, "What seems to be going on?"

"I've been really sick every morning this week," Beca said, leaning on Jesse a little, "And I'm really tired."

"You said you are sick in the morning?" Dr. Lillian said, looking up from her notepad.

"Yeah," Beca said, "I feel fine now, but this morning I was throwing up."

"Alright," Dr. Lillian said, "I want to get some blood and run a urine test. I think I might know what's going on, but I want to check a few things first. Before I do that, though, I want to give you a physical exam."

Beca nodded as Jesse moved from next to so the doctor could check Beca over. After a thorough check up, the doctor told them everything looked good and that a nurse would be in in a minute to run the tests.

"Actually," Beca said as Dr. Lillian went to leave, "If you want to do a urine test, can I do it now?"

Beca didn't know why, but for the past few days, she had to pee like all the time.

"Of course," Dr. Lillian said, grabbing a container and handing it to Beca, "Just put it in the cabinet in the bathroom when you're done."

"Thanks," Beca said, walking quickly to the bathroom.

Once she was done, she went back to her room where a nurse was waiting to take her blood.

"Jesse," Beca said as she sat up on the table again.

He knew what she wanted and got up, standing next to her as she grabbed his hand.

"It's alright," he said, kissing her temple as she buried her head in his neck, "It'll be over soon."

"All done," the nurse said a few minutes later, "I'll get these to the lab and the results should be in in a few minutes. Just rest here until then."

"Thank you," Jesse said as Beca kept her head in his chest.

"Becs," he said, rubbing her back gently, "It's alright."

She just stayed on his chest until the doctor came back into the room about twenty minutes later.

"Well," Dr. Lillian said, "Your HCG, Progesterone, and Estrogen levels are elevated quite a bit. Congratulations, you are pregnant."

"What?" Beca said, not believing her ears, "But… I'm… Really?"

"Yes," Dr. Lillian said, watching her normally very reserved patient break into the biggest smile.

"Jesse," Beca said, looking at him with a smile, "We're gonna have a baby!"

"I love you so much," he said, kissing her deeply.

Dr. Lillian cleared her throat after a few seconds, reminding them they weren't alone.

"Sorry," Beca said, her face flushing a little.

"It's fine," Dr. Lillian said with a smile, "I know you two have been trying for a long time. Now, you need to see your OB/GYN as soon as possible. I can give you a prescription for prenatal vitamins and a nausea reducer. You seem to be about six weeks along, but your OB/GYN can confirm that."

"Thank you so much," Beca said, tears in her eyes. She was gonna get to be a mom, something she had been told might be impossible.

"Congratulations again," Dr. Lillian said, handing Beca a prescription, "Call me if you need anything."

"Thanks," Jesse said, smiling as he looked at his wife.

They left the office on cloud nine. Beca called her OB and gotten an appointment the next day. He confirmed she was indeed pregnant and six weeks. He did an ultrasound and showed Beca and Jesse the tiny dot that was their baby.

"I can't believe it," Beca said as they left the office with the black and white grainy picture, "That's our little baby."

"He or she is gonna be perfect," Jesse said, smiling at his wife.

They drove home in a state of aww as they thought about the new addition they were about to add to the family.

* * *

 **So there is the first chapter! I hope you like it. I will probably update about twice a week, maybe more, maybe less. Let me know what you thoughts are on this story!**


	2. Telling the Family

**Thank you all so much for all your amazing responses to this story! I decided to post this next chapter today! Hope you like it!**

* * *

Beca and Jesse had wanted to keep baby Swanson a secret from most of their friends until she was twelve weeks just in case something went wrong.

They had called Jesse's mom, dad, and sister Mackenzie to tell them the news just after they found out. Jesse's parents were thrilled for their son and daughter-in-law because they knew how hard it had been on them not knowing if they would ever have a baby.

Mackenzie, who was almost twenty, was thrilled about being an aunt, and even though they lived all the way in Pennsylvania, Mack went to school in Washington State and was only about eight hours away by car during the school year.

Jesse had urged Beca to call her dad because the two had begun to mend their relationship recently. Beca did after a few weeks of urging from Jesse and he was also thrilled for the couple. He promised to be out to see them after the baby was born and that Shelia was also excited. Shelia had grown on Beca and the two had somewhat of a relationship now.

Jesse had mentioned to Beca that maybe she should call her mom, but Beca shut that down immediately, claiming she did not want that awful woman as a part of her life, much less the life of her child. Jesse knew her mom had hurt her in ways that were probably not recoverable, and he decided not to push the issue.

Beca had a hard time during the early part of her pregnancy. She had pretty bad morning sickness and while the medication helped, she was hopelessly nauseous most mornings.

She was typically pretty good at hiding it from her friends because ever was fairly busy during this time and they barely saw each other.

One day about three weeks after her first appointment, however, Chloe invited her and Aubrey over for a girl's night. Evan was out of town for the weekend at his brother's bachelor party and Chloe was off for Christmas break. Beca agreed to the girls' night, knowing she would be really tired, but that is she only worked a half day with Emily on the new album, she could nap and be fine for the night.

She was feeling pretty good as she headed over to Chloe's place after telling Jesse not to worry about her. She arrived and found Aubrey was already there.

"Hey Becs," Chloe said, answering the door dressed in old swears, "Come on in."

"Thanks Chlo," Beca said as her friend pulled her into a tight hug.

Beca tried not to scream out in pain because her boobs were really sensitive right now. Once Chloe let go, Beca followed her into the living room, where she was greeted by Aubrey.

"Hey Beca," Aubrey said, smiling at Beca.

"Hey Bre," Beca said, gently hugging the blonde, glad she was not as into physical affection as the ginger.

They all got comfortable on the couches as they chatted about life.

"I've got some news," Aubrey said, looking at her two best friends as she pulled her left hand out from under the blanket where she had been hiding it, "Matt proposed last night!"

"Seriously!" Chloe said, jumping up off the couch and attacking her friend, "You're getting married!"

"I am," Aubrey said as Chloe got off her offer.

"Congratulations Aubrey," Beca said, giving her a hug.

"I think this demands celebration," Chloe said, heading into the kitchen, coming back with three wine glasses and a bottle of their favorite wine.

Chloe poured two glasses, but just as she was about to pour a third, Beca stopped her, thinking up a lie to keep the questions at bay.

"No thanks," Beca said, "I haven't been feeling great lately, and my doctor said no drinking until I was feeling better."

"Are you alright?" Chloe asked, putting down the bottle of wine and sitting down next to Beca, "It's nothing serious right?"

"I'll be totally fine," Beca said, leaning her head on Chloe's shoulder.

"Alright," Chloe said as Aubrey remained silent, looking at the small brunette.

"So how did Matt propose?" Beca asked Aubrey, deflecting the conversation off her.

They chatted for a while, Beca excusing herself to use the restroom a few times. After the fifth time she had gone in three hours, Chloe decided to say something.

"Are you feeling alright Becs?" Chloe asked, putting a hand on her forehead, "Is your stomach giving you problems cause I have some Pepto or tums or…"

"I'm fine Chloe," Beca said, stopping her friend, "I just drank too much water today."

"Alright," Chloe said, nodding at her friend, "Just let me know if you need anything."

"I'm fine," Beca said, "Really Chloe."

They continued with their night, a movie eventually finding its way onto the screen. Aubrey and Chloe were sitting on the couch while Beca lay with her head in Chloe's lap. She eventually fell asleep during the movie even though it was only nine.

"Something's going on with her," Aubrey said as Chloe ran her fingers through Beca's hair, "She never sleeps this early."

"She said she hasn't been feeling well," Chloe said, looking at Aubrey.

"I think there's more," Aubrey said, eying the brunette.

Chloe shrugged as they continued watching the movie. The movie ended and Chloe and Aubrey chatted for a few more hours until they were both pretty much asleep. Beca was still sleeping so Chloe decided to just let her stay overnight.

"You can stay too if you want," Chloe said to Aubrey as she carefully got out from under the sleeping woman.

"Thanks," Aubrey said, smiling sleepily at her friend, "I'll see you in the morning."

Chloe followed Aubrey up the stairs, texting Jesse to let him know Beca was staying the night so he wouldn't worry before climbing into bed.

The next morning, Beca woke up feeling sick and disoriented. She forgot where she was and when she went to get up to run to the bathroom, she didn't make it and ended up throwing up on the floor. Beca then realized a few things: she was at Chloe's, she didn't have her anti-nausea medicine, and now she was going to have to clean Chloe's floor. She raced for the bathroom as she felt her stomach revolt again. As she was throwing up, she felt someone grab her hair from her neck.

"Are you alright?" Chloe asked as Beca pulled back from the toilet.

"Yeah," Beca said, wiping her mouth, flushing the toilet.

"You weren't kidding when you said you were having stomach issues," Chloe said, helping Beca up.

"I'm sorry," Beca said, closing her eyes for a second, "I'll clean it up."

"It's fine," Chloe said, helping Beca to the kitchen table, "I lived with Aubrey for a few years. That is nothing."

"Good morning," Aubrey called, coming downstairs before she saw the vomit all over the hardwood floor in the living room, "What happened?"

"Beca's not feeling well," Chloe said, going to grab some cleaning supplies.

"Come here Beca," Aubrey said, giving her a tight hug.

It took Beca by surprise and she didn't have the chance to prepare herself for the pain as Aubrey crashed into her sensitive chest. She yelped a little and Aubrey pulled back.

"I knew it!" the blonde said with a satisfied grin.

"What?" Beca said, arms crossed over her chest.

"You're pregnant," Aubrey said, pointing at her, "Beca Swanson is going to be a mom."

"What!?" Chloe said, coming into the kitchen with her cleaning supplies.

"Alright," Beca said, putting her hands up in surrender, "You caught me. I'm pregnant."

"Oh my gosh!" Chloe screamed, running to her friend and wrapping her in a tight hug.

"Oww Oww Oww Chloe boobs," Beca said as she felt the pain in her chest again.

"Sorry," Chloe said, moving back as Beca put her arms back over her chest.

"Congratulations Beca," Aubrey said, giving her a small hug, "How far along are you?"

"Nine weeks," Beca said, smiling sheepishly at her friends, "We've known for a few weeks, but we were waiting just in case something happened."

"Nine weeks," Chloe said, squealing, "That's so exciting!"

"How has it been?" Aubrey asked, staring at Beca's flat stomach.

"It's been different than I expected," Beca said, "I've had pretty bad morning sickness that's better with meds, but I forgot those today because I didn't know I was spending the night here. I'm always tired, my boobs hurt, and I feel like all I do is pee. It's not terrible though, and my doctor said it should get better after twelve weeks."

"That's so exciting," Chloe said, "Are you showing yet?"

"Not really," Beca said, hand on her belly, "I'm kinda bloated, but I don't think it's the baby yet."

"Do you feel different?" Aubrey asked.

"Not really, other than the symptoms," Beca said, "It's weird and kinda hard to explain I guess."

Just then, Beca felt her stomach turn again and she ran for the bathroom. Aubrey held her hair back this time while Chloe went to clean up the mess from earlier.

The rest of the morning was relaxing as Beca's stomach calmed down, and Aubrey and Chloe grilled her on the baby. As worried as Beca was about her baby, she was glad her friends finally knew about her little miracle.

* * *

 **So there it was. I hope you liked it! I will probably update a little more frequently for the next week and a half, but then I leave for college so it might get a little harder to find time to write and update. Anyway, hope you liked it!**


	3. Bed Rest

**Thank you all so much for following, favoriting, and reviewing this story! I have such fun writing it and I hope you all have as much fun reading! Anyway, here is the next chapter!**

* * *

Beca had continued working throughout her pregnancy because she planned on taking a few months off after their baby was born to take care of the baby.

She had a good job working as a music producer at a well-known company in LA. She worked with artists like Rhianna, Beyoncé, Katy Perry, Taylor Swift, and many others. She typically worked ten or more hours a day, collaborating, writing, in meetings, or working on recordings. She was very busy and loved every minute of her job.

However, one morning when she was seven and a half months pregnant, she went into work not feeling super well. She was tired and just not feeling right. She had a song writing session with Taylor Swift that morning so she grabbed some breakfast and tried to power through the weird feeling.

However, as they were working on harmonies for her newest song, Beca started feeling really terrible, and she got up to go to the bathroom, only to pass out on the floor.

The next thing she knew, she was waking up as she was lifted onto a stretcher.

"Someone call Jesse," she pleaded as she was wheeled away.

She was in and out in the ambulance, not really sure what was going on, but she was worried for the baby. The next thing she was really aware of was waking up in a hospital bed with a very worried Jesse next to her.

"Hey Weirdo," he said, kissing her forehead, "How are you feeling?"

"The baby?" Beca questioned, not even thinking about herself.

"Munchkin is still fine," Jesse said, smiling at her, "I'll go get the doctor."

He left for a minute, returning with Beca's OB/GYN, Dr. Luca Franco.

"Hello Beca," he said, coming into the room, glad to see his patient was awake, "You gave us all quite a scare."

"What happened?" Beca asked tiredly, taking note of the fetal monitor, IV, and heart monitor attached to her.

"Your blood pressure dropped dangerously low," Dr. Franco said, "It caused the baby a little distress and made you pass out. You are both going to be fine, but with how little the baby is and this episode today, I am going to put you on bed rest until your due date."

"What?" Beca said, shocked, "But…"

"Of course, Dr. Franco," Jesse said, giving Beca a look, "Thank you so much."

"Alright," Dr. Franco said, "I'll be back soon with discharge papers."

"Bedrest?" Beca said, looking broken, "But work."

"You can do some work from home," Jesse said, "And the rest will just have to wait. Baby has to come first for now. I need both of you healthy."

Beca nodded, knowing her husband was right.

After Dr. Franco left, Beca turned to Jesse with tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Jesse asked, rubbing her back gently.

"I just hate this," Beca said, wiping the tears from her eyes, "I hate that I can't keep working while keeping our baby safe. I hate that even when I'm doing everything right; this little one is still small and in danger."

"I know," Jesse said, wrapping his arms around her.

He was used to her hormonal tears that had become more and more prominent throughout her pregnancy. He just held her for a while until the tears stopped, and she fell asleep.

Dr. Franco came in with instructions for Jesse on Beca's care. She was allowed to get up to use the bathroom, shower, and cooking if she felt up to it. She could also go for a short walk one a day as long as someone was with her. Other than that, she was to remain in bed, though she did not need to be laying down the entire time. The doctor also wanted to see her back every two weeks, and if the baby got a little bigger and Beca's blood pressure stayed in a good place, he would add a little more activity to her day.

Just as Dr. Franco was getting ready to leave, Beca woke up, rubbing her eyes sleepily.

"Hello Beca," Dr. Franco said, "I was just explaining to Jesse that I need you to rest for the rest of your pregnancy until I feel the baby is growing a little better and your blood pressure is stable."

Beca nodded, "When can I go home?"

"As soon as the nurse disconnects your IV and monitors," Dr. Franco said, "All I need you to do is sign these papers."

Beca signed them and within twenty minutes, Jesse was pushing her out of the hospital in a wheel chair after an argument, which he won.

When they arrived home, Jesse carried her up to bed, tucking her in gently.

"What would you like to do today?" he asked, kissing her forehead, "I have the rest of the day off to spend with a very special woman."

"Can we watch _The Breakfast Club?"_ she asked, smiling up at him.

"Of course," he said, smiling back as he went to get the well-loved DVD from their collection.

He popped it in and started it as she got comfortable in his arms. He wrapped his arms around her belly, rubbing it gently, vowing to himself to do everything he could to protect both his wife and their new little addition.

* * *

 **So there it was! I hope you liked it! Let me know if you have any ideas for future chapters! Thanks so much for reading!**


	4. Birth

**Thank you all so much for reading, favoriting, following, and reviewing! I have been writing this story like crazy for the past few days to make sure I have it near completion by the time I leave for college next week! Anyway, here is the next chapter! Hope you like it!**

* * *

The day Allison Claire Swanson was born had been long to say the least. Beca's doctor had taken her off bed rest when she got closer to her due date and the baby had gotten big enough that it would be healthy for him or her to be born.

Beca had been out with Chloe and Aubrey during the morning when her contractions had started. She had done her best to bite back the pained looks. The contractions were irregular, but still painful. They were all looking in different parts of the stores most of the time so it wasn't hard to keep her pain a secret.

When they went to lunch, however, the contractions were getting more regular, but were still only about every ten minutes and only lasted 30 seconds. As they sat down, another contraction started and Beca winced, rubbing her belly.

"You alright?" Chloe asked, seeing the look.

"Yeah," Beca breathed, the contraction still happening, "Just a little pain."

"Alright," Chloe said, eyeing her best friend as she took a bite of her salad.

Ten minutes later, in the middle of a conversation about what songs Chloe should use for the high school choir she directed, Beca winced again, feeling another contraction.

"Becs," Aubrey said, looking at her, "You alright?"

"I'm fine," Beca said, breathing deeply, "Just a Braxton Hicks contraction. It's totally normal."

"If you say so," Aubrey said, glancing at the time, knowing Braxton hicks were not regular.

Ten minutes later, like clockwork as they got ready to leave the food court, Beca felt another one, holding her back and belly as she sat down in her chair again.

"Becs," Chloe said, "That's the third one in the last half hour."

"I think you're in labor," Aubrey said, looking at the younger woman.

"I'm fine guys," Beca said, getting up again.

"Let's head home," Chloe said, "I'm done here."

"Me too," Aubrey said, nodding.

"Alright," Beca said, waddling along with her friends.

The doctors had told her that her baby was on the smaller side, but with Beca's small frame, she felt huge. They got into their car and got on the road, finding major traffic on the road. It was normally a two-hour ride from the mall to their houses, but it was going to be quite a bit longer with the traffic. Beca sat in the back and while Chloe would normally sit in the front with Aubrey, she opted for the back seat with Beca on this day.

As they drove, Chloe and Aubrey both noticed that Beca's pains were getting closer together and longer. After about an hour and a half in the car, Beca's contractions were nine minutes apart and lasting 45 seconds.

"I think I might be in labor," she said, rubbing her tight stomach after another contraction.

"You think?" Aubrey said, giving her a look through the rear view mirror.

"Shut up," Beca said, "How far are we from home?"

"If this traffic keeps up, like 2 hours," Aubrey said as Beca groaned.

"Is there anything we can do?" Chloe asked sympathetically.

"I'm gonna call Jesse," Beca said, grabbing her phone, "You guys can just take me home. These contractions aren't strong or close enough together to go to the hospital yet."

"Alright," Aubrey said, focusing her attention on the road.

"Hey Weirdo," Jesse said, answering the phone, "How is shopping? Are you enjoying not just lying in bed?"

"It was good," Beca said, smiling a little, "But we are on our way home because I'm in labor."

"Oh," Jesse said, "Wait, labor, like baby coming labor?"

"Yeah," Beca said, "I've been having contractions for a few hours, but they aren't strong or close together. Just meet me at home when you can."

"Are you alright?" Jesse asked, grabbing his computer and brief case as he talked to her, heading out the door.

"I'm fine," Beca said, "Chloe and Aubrey are with me. Traffic is pretty bad so I won't be home for a few hours. I'll text you if anything changes."

"Ok," he said, "I love you."

"Love you too," she said, taking a sharp breath as another contraction started, "I'll talk to you later."

"Becs," he said, hearing her voice change, "Hey, breath through it. I'm here."

"I'm alright," Beca said as Chloe reached over and put some pressure on her back, "I'm fine. I'll see you soon."

"Love you," he said as they hung up.

"Thanks Chlo," Beca said, sitting back as the contraction stopped, "That felt really good."

Beca shifted slightly in her seat, feeling a gush of fluid as she got comfortable.

"Umm…" she said, looking down at the wet spot on her seat, "I think my waters just broke."

"Are you alright?" Aubrey asked, trying not to be mad that she was now going to need to clean her car.

"Yeah," Beca said, "Do you happen to have any towels or anything in the car?"

"Yeah," Aubrey said, "We were just at the beach last week. There should be a few beach towels behind you Chloe."

The red head found the towels and gave them to Beca who sat on a few of them. The rest of the ride was long as Beca's contractions got closer together.

By the time they got home, her contractions were seven and a half minutes apart and more intense. Jesse met them at the car, helping Beca out.

"Thanks guys," Jesse said, smiling at their friend as they grabbed Beca's bags out of the trunk.

"No problem," Aubrey said.

"Are you ready to go to the hospital?" Jesse asked, helping Beca into the house.

"Not yet," she said, shaking her head, "I want to grab a shower and labor here for a while."

"Alright," Jesse said, rubbing her back.

"Give us a call if you need anything," Chloe said as they got ready to leave, "And let us know when the little one gets here."

"Alright," Beca said, feeling another contraction coming.

Aubrey and Chloe let themselves out as Jesse helped Beca through the contraction. They showered and did labor at home until the contractions were about five and a half minutes apart and Beca was in quite a bit of pain.

They arrived at the hospital at around 9 pm and Beca was almost immediately taken back to a room where she was examined. She was only 5 centimeters dilated, and she was given an epidural so she could rest while labor progressed.

As they settled into their room, Beca began to doze because after twelve hours of labor, her body was exhausted.

Beca and Jesse didn't know if they were having a boy or girl, but they had names picked out for either. If they had a little boy, his name was going to be Andrew John, and if baby Swanson was a girl, she was going to be Allison Claire. They had decided that because _The Breakfast Club_ was such a big part of their story, they would name their first baby after the characters. Beca had been totally against it at first but had grown to love the names.

As her labor progressed slowly, Beca was able to get some rest thanks to the epidural. Finally, around six the next morning, her doctor told her she was ten centimeters.

"Alright Mr. and Mrs. Swanson," Dr. Michaels said, "Are you ready to meet you baby?"

"More than ready," Beca said as the nurses helped her get into position.

Finally, after over 21 hours of labor, at 7:02 on August 9th, a tiny cry broke through into the room.

"It's a girl," the doctor said, handing her to Beca, "She's beautiful."

"Hi Baby," Beca said as her eyes filled with tears as she looked at her daughter, "Hi Allison Claire."

"She's gorgeous," Jesse said, reaching out and touching the tiny baby.

"Would you like to cut the cord Dad?" the doctor asked, holding out a pair of scissors.

Jesse nodded, following the instructions he was given before he went back to see his new baby.

"We are gonna take her for a few minutes and clean her up," a nurse said, coming up to Beca.

Beca reluctantly handed Allison Claire over and sent Jesse with her. Jesse was in awe of the tiny little baby in front of him. He listened as she got perfect APGAR scores. He took mental note of her 5 lb. 2 oz. weight and 18 in length. He filled out her name on a birth certificate before being handed the little girl who was cleaned and swaddled.

"Hi Allison Claire," he said, kissing her forehead, "I'm your daddy. I love you so much peanut."

He carried her over to Beca who had been cleaned up. Allison Claire let out a little whimper and began making a sucking motion with her mouth.

"Here Mommy," he said, handing the tiny pink bundle to Beca, "I think she wants you."

A nurse came over and helped Beca position the new baby so she could eat. As Beca held her perfect little girl, she was in amazement.

"I can't believe she's ours," Beca said, looking at Jesse with tears in her eyes, "I love you so much." Jesse leaned down and kissed her before they both went back to staring at their perfect little Allie Claire.

* * *

 **So the baby is finally here! Allison Claire Swanson! Hope you liked this chapter! Thanks so much for reading!**


	5. Meeting the Family

**Thank you all so much for reading! A special shout out to Dobby99 for reviewing every chapter and such a loyal reader! Anyway, hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

As Beca was laboring, her phone was going off almost the whole night. She had texted her friends a few times, but by 2 am, she muted it and told Jesse to put it away.

After Allie Claire was born, Beca and Jesse took a few hours to rest and just be a family before Beca decided it was time to tell the girls about the baby. She decided to just send out a text to all the Bellas. Chloe texted her back almost immediately, wanting to know if she was up for visitors. Beca said she was and told her the room number.

She got texts from all the girls, congratulating her and asking if they could come at various times. Beca replied to a few before Allie Claire needed to eat and she gave Jesse the phone so she could feed her perfect little girl. Just as Beca finished feeding the tiny baby, there was a knock on the door.

"Can we come in?" Chloe called.

"Of course," Beca said, pulling up her gown as she rubbed Allie Claire's back to get the little girl to burp.

"Congratulations," Chloe said, going to her best friend.

"Congrats guys," Evan said, going around the bed to where Jesse was as the two started chatting.

"Give me one second, Chlo," Beca said, "I'm trying to get her to burp."

Allie Claiire let out a tiny burp and Beca moved her back so she was cradled in her arms, wiping her little chin.

"This is Miss Allison Claire Swanson," Beca said, showing the baby to Chloe, "We are going to call her Allie Claire."

"Hi Allie Claire," Chloe said, completely in aww of the little girl, "Beca, she is precious."

"Thanks," Beca said with a smile, "Do you want to hold her?"

Chloe nodded eargly and took the tiny baby from Beca.

"She feels like nothing," Chloe said, taking in every feature of Allie Claire, "And she looks a lot like you Becs."

"She was 5lbs. 6 oz.," Beca said, "And I think she looks a little like both of us. She definentally has his chin and ears."

"Thankfully she doesn't look too much like her daddy," Jesse teased.

"She's adorable guys," Evan said as he went to where Chloe was holding the little girl.

"I can't believe you're a mommy Beca," Chloe said, "Allie Claire, you are going to have the best parents in the whole world."

"Allie Claire is a cute name," Evan said, "Is there significance to it?"

"Well," Jesse started, but Beca gave him a look, telling him to shut up.

"Allison Claire," Chloe said, thinking for a second before she got it, "You did not!"

"We did," Beca said, still a little embarrassed.

"What's it from Chlo?" Evan asked, looking at his wife.

"Allison and Claire are characters from Breakfast Club," Jesse said, explaining.

"Oh," Evan said, nodding, knowing the couple had an odd obsession with the movie.

"It was kinda our movie," Beca said, "And it had always been a big part of our lives so we decided to name our daughter after the two main female characters."

"That is the most adorable thing I have ever heard from you," Chloe said, smiling at Beca.

Just then, Allie Claire started to cry and Chloe looked lost.

"She might need to be changed Jess," Beca said as Daddy went to save the day.

Jesse quickly changed the little girl's wet diaper and she happily went back to sleep in his arms.

"Here is the princess," Jesse said, smilng as he brought her back to where everyone was, "All clean and fresh. Ev, you wanna hold her?"

"I don't know," Evan said, not having a ton of experience with babies.

"Just sit in this chair here and hold her head up," Beca said, motioning to the chair.

Chloe smiled at Beca who was clearly not the overprotective, clingy mom that needed everyone who touched the baby to be an expert. She also hadn't let the baby change anything about her bossy, in charge personality. Evan sat down, taking the baby carefully from Jesse.

"She's so little," he said, feeling how light she was.

"I mean, look at Beca," Jesse said with a smile, "She's pretty tiny."

"Hey," Beca said with a fake pout.

"I like your size," Jesse said, going over to the bed and giving her a kiss, "You are just perfect for this."

She smiled up at him, totally in love. The four chatted for a while until Aubrey showed up. Her fiancé Matt had had to work that day so Aubrey came alone.

When Aubrey came in, Allie Claire had made her way back to Beca's arms.

"Congratulations Beca and Jesse," Aubrey said, smiling as she came in, "She is adorable."

"Thanks Aubrey," Beca said, smoothing a piece of fly away hair from the baby's head, "This is Allison Claire or Allie Claire for short."

"She is precious," Aubrey said, taking a closer look at the baby who had woken up and was showing off her big blue eyes.

"See Aubrey," Jesse said, "Sometimes, when a Bella and a Treble get together, good things happen."

"Shut up," Aubrey said, giving him a smile, "I realize now that I might have over reacted when you two got together."

"You didn't talk to me for a month," Beca deadpanned, giving Aubrey a look before breaking into a smile, "But that was a long time ago, and now we have the perfect little girl thanks to me not caring what you thought."

The friend's chatted for a while until Chloe and Evan had to leave to make it to a meeting with their parents. The rest of the afternoon was filled with visits from more of their friends.

Beca and Allie Claire both fell asleep around four and Jesse texted everyone telling them that visiting was done for the day so Beca could rest.

Jesse's mom , dad, and younger sister arrived the next day and spent most of the morning with them at the hospital taking in little Allie Claire.

The next day around noon after Jesse's family headed to their hotel to rest after their two am flight, Benji texted and asked if he and Emily could come visit. Both Beca and Jesse were excited to introduce Allie Claire to the couple.

Benji and Emily had been married for just over three years and spent quite a bit of time with Beca and Jesse. Beca actually produced Emily's first two albums and were working on a third. Benji had a job as a teacher in a middle school and they were a very happy couple.

About twenty minutes after Benji had texted, he and Emily arrived.

Hey guys," Beca called as they came in.

"Hey congratulations!" Emily said, coming over to the bed with a bag filled with pink tissue paper.

"Thanks," Beca said, giving her a half hug as she held Allie Claire in the other arm.

"Congrats guys," Benji said, going over to Jesse.

"She is adorable," Emily said, smiling as she looked at the little girl that was wrapped up in the blanket in Beca's arms. She was awake and very comfortable in her mommy's arms.

"Thanks Em," Beca said, smiling at the younger woman, "Would you like to hold her?"

"Sure," Emily said, taking the baby as Beca handed her over, "She's so little."

"I know," Beca said, smiling as she watched Emily with her daughter.

"What's her name?" Emily asked, looking at Beca and Jesse.

"Let me guess," Benji said, "Claire?"

"Close," Jesse said.

"Molly," Benji said next.

"Nope," Beca said, "Not quite."

"Allison," Benji said, knowing it was the only name left.

"Ding, ding, ding we have a winner," Jesse said, "That little peanut is Allison Claire Swanson, Allie Claire."

"How did you know that?" Emily asked, looking at her husband.

" _The Breakfast Club,"_ Benji said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Emily gave him a look but just accepted it.

"It's our movie," Beca explained, seeing the confused look on Emily's face.

"Oh," Emily said with a smile, "That's really cute."

"Thanks," Beca said, leaning back against her pillows as she watched Emily with Allie Claire.

The two couples just chatted for a while until Allie Claire got hungry, and Emily and Benji left Beca to feed her in peace. As Beca kissed Allie Claire's downy head with Jesse in the bed next to her, she felt everything was absolutely perfect in the world.

* * *

 **So there it was! I hope you enjoyed it! More to come soon!**


	6. First Night Home

**Thank you to everyone who reads, reviews, favorites, and follows this story! You guys rock! I hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

They only spent one night in the hospital after Allie Claire was born because she was born in the morning and they released Beca the following afternoon because they were both doing so well.

Jesse's family was in visiting because they all wanted to see Allie Claire, but after visiting in the hospital that morning, they agreed to let the family of three settle in before they came over to see them. Jesse kindly asked both his family and their friends to wait until the next day to come over because he knew it was going to be a special time for the three of them to just be a family.

As they left the hospital, Jesse smiled as he watched Beca in the rearview mirror staring at Allie Claire who was sleeping in her car seat. They pulled into the driveway and Jesse grabbed the car seat out of the car as Beca got out.

They went inside and Jesse immediately took Allie Claire out of her seat. She had woken up just before they got home and Jesse decided she needed to see the house.

"This is our house Allie Claire," he said, kissing her downy head, "Come on Becs. Let's give her a tour."

Beca shook her head but followed her husband anyway. Once Allie Claire had seen the house, she was starting to get cranky.

"I think it's time to eat," Jesse said as the little girl started crying.

"I think you're right," Beca said, sitting down on the couch and undoing her shirt before Jesse handed her their daughter.

"I'll go finish getting everything from the car," Jesse said as Beca adjusted Allie Claire and the little girl latched on.

A half an hour later, Allie Claire was fed and sleeping, and Jesse had the car emptied. He came into the living room where Beca was relaxing with Allie Claire on her chest.

"Let's watch a movie," Jesse said excitedly because he needed to start his daughter's moviecation much earlier than his wife's.

"She's sleeping Jess," Beca said, giving him a look.

"It doesn't matter," he said, going over to his massive movie collection, "Let's start her with her namesake."

He pulled _The Breakfast Club_ from the shelf, popping it into the DVD player. As he joined his wife and daughter on the couch, he felt Beca shift to snuggle closer to him.

"Why does she get to sleep through her moviecation?" Beca asked, yawning a little, all the excitement and lack of sleep of the past few days catching up with her.

"Because she is two days old," Jesse said, "And you were eighteen years old when we started. It had to be much faster with you. Plus, she will watch this movie so many times she will be able to quote the whole thing by the time she leaves for college."

"Can you take her?" Beca asked, her eyes starting to close, "I think I'm gonna fall asleep."

Jesse nodded, taking the tiny baby from his wife as the movie started. Both his girls slept until the movie ended, and Beca could have slept longer, but Allie Claire started to stir and Jesse knew she would be hungry.

"Come on Beca," Jesse said, rubbing her shoulder softly as he kept Allie Claire cradled in his other arm. Beca groaned, waking up.

"Is she hungry?" Beca said, popping one eye open.

"She is," Jesse said as Allie Claire started rooting.

"Come here Peanut," Beca said, sitting up and stretching a little before taking the baby.

Jesse went and started dinner while Beca fed Allie Claire. They enjoyed a quiet meal while Allie Claire slept in Beca's arms.

By eight o'clock, Allie Claire was fed, changed, and in her bassinet in the master bedroom. They had a nursery, but until Allie Claire was sleeping for at least six hours at a time, she was gonna sleep in their room.

Allie Claire woke up at ten, wanting to eat. Beca groaned but got up and fed the little girl.

She woke up again at midnight to eat but refused to go back to sleep until after three and wouldn't let Beca put her down.

She woke up again at four to eat and at five for a diaper change which Jesse took care of. Jesse felt bad he couldn't do more to help because Beca was insistent on breast-feeding.

By the next morning when Allie Claire woke up at six, Beca was absolutely exhausted and almost in tears as she fed the little girl while Jesse was downstairs making breakfast.

"You need to learn to sleep Allie Claire," Beca said, rubbing the little girl's back, trying to coax a burp out of her, "Mommy likes to sleep."

Allie Claire let out a tiny burp, and closed her little eyes, fall asleep. Beca sighed, putting Allie Claire in her bassinet, falling asleep herself within a minute.

When Jesse came upstairs with breakfast for his wife, he found her sleeping. He sighed, tucking the blankets around her a little more.

If this first night was any indication of the nights to come, they were in for a long few weeks as the family adjusted to one another.

* * *

 **So there it was! They finally got their little girl home. I hope you liked this chapter!**


	7. Ear Piercings

**Thank you to everyone who has been reading, following, favoriting, and reviewing! To answer a question I got, yes, they will always call her Allie Claire. I debated it for a long time as I was writing this story, but decided I liked it and it was cute even if it is a mouthful. Anyway, here is the next chapter! Just as a preface, I don't plan on piercing my children's ears until they are older, but I felt that Beca would want to do it with her kids.**

* * *

Even though Jesse wasn't sure, Beca insisted on getting their little girl's ears pierced when she was a baby. They had talked about it before Allie Claire was born, and their compromise was that Jesse could start her moviecation when they brought her home from the hospital if Beca could get her ears pierced after she talked to the pediatrician.

When Allie Claire had her first appointment when she was two weeks old, Beca decided to ask the doctor. Allie Claire's pediatrician said that she could get them pierced whenever she wanted, but that it might be best to wait until Allie Claire had at least had her first round of shots at eight weeks.

Beca accepted it and after her next visit and a small tube of a topical numbing cream, she was ready to get Allie Claire's ears pierced.

"Are you sure?" Jesse asked a few days later as they pulled up to the mall with Allie Claire in the back seat.

"She'll be fine," Beca said, getting out of the car and taking Allie Claire out of her car seat, getting her into the sling wrap that she loved using.

They headed into the mall as Allie Claire slept in the sling.

"Her ears are so perfect though," Jesse said, looking at the sleeping little girl who's lips were slightly parted as she enjoyed being close to her mommy.

"They will still be perfect after they get pierced," Beca said as they walked toward the shop that all of her friends recommended for ear piercing.

"But she's so little," Jesse said as he continued following Beca, "I don't want it to hurt her."

"We have the cream from the doctor," Beca said, holding out the small tube that she had made sure was in her purse, "Besides, it only hurts for a second, and don't forget, you got to start her on her moviecation when we brought her home."

"I know," he said as they walked into the store, "I just don't like seeing her in pain."

"It will be fine," Beca said as she turned to the woman at the register, "Hi we would like to get our daughter's ears pierced today."

"Alright," the woman said, "And how old is she?"

"She's just over eight weeks," Beca said, rubbing Allie Claire's back as the little girl began to stir.

"A little one," the woman said, nodding as she grabbed some paperwork, "I just need you to fill this out for me."

Beca took the paperwork and began filling out the lines that needed signing.

"Have you done babies before?" Jesse asked the woman as she got out the equipment.

"Many times," the woman replied, "We have babies as young as two weeks in here getting them done. I'm gonna go grab my partner so we can do both at the same time."

"It's going to be fine Jess," Beca said, finishing the paperwork and putting it on the desk, "I have four piercings in this ear and six in this one. I promise she will be just fine."

"I know," he said, kissing her ear playfully before Beca began unwrapping Allie Claire.

"Hi Peanut," Beca said, smiling at Allie Claire as she carefully removed her completely form the sling. Allie Claire was awake and offer smile to her mommy.

"All ready?" the woman from the store asked, coming back from the back room with another woman.

"Yep," Beca said as the woman picked up the paperwork.

"Alright," the woman said, "You can take a seat here with her in your lap."

"We have a topical cream to put on her ears," Beca said, "Should we do that now?"

"Of course," the woman said, grabbing out a tray of earrings, "While you let it set in, you can pick a pair of earrings to pierce them."

Beca applied the cream to the baby's ears before she turned to look at the earrings.

"Which ones do you like Jess?" she asked, adjusting Allie Claire in her lap.

"How about the little blue flowers?" Jesse said, pointing to the pair of very cute earrings that weren't really Beca's style, but she decided Jesse could pick so he wouldn't complain about everything.

"Can we get those?" Beca asked, rocking Allie Claire a bit.

"Of course," the woman said as she got the guns ready.

"Are you sure about this Becs?" Jesse asked, looking at his wife and daughter.

"Yes Jesse," Beca said as the women put the marks on Allie Claire's ears, making sure they were even.

"Alright," the woman said as each of them got their guns ready to pierce, "You ready?"

"Yep," Beca said, holding Allie Claire steady in her lap, "It's gonna be fine Jess."

"Alright," the woman said, "One, two, three."

They shot the guns and Allie Claire looked scared before she started crying, mostly, Beca guessed, from the loud noise in her ear.

"It's all done Peanut," Beca said, holding her against her chest, "It's all done. Mommy's got you."

"It's ok Allie Claire," Jesse said, rubbing her back gently as she continued to cry.

"It's all done," Beca said soothingly, bouncing a little with her, "Let's pay so we can go calm her down."

They headed to the counter and by the time they were done paying, Allie Claire had stopped wailing and was just whimpering softly against Jesse's shoulder who had taken her while Beca paid. They headed into the mall where Beca realized it was time to feed Allie Claire.

"Let's go find a bench where I can feed her," Beca said to Jesse as they headed out.

"It's ok Peanut," he said, rubbing her back as she rubbed her face in his shoulder.

They found a place and Beca grabbed a blanket out of the diaper bag, draping it over herself before she took Allie Claire and let her eat.

"We just traumatized her," Jesse said, shaking his head.

"We did not," Beca said, sitting back a little as the baby latched on, "She will be fine. I bet she can't even feel it anymore. Thank you for letting me get them done though."

"Of course," he said, smiling at her, "I just hate that she was in pain." "It was probably more to do with the noise than the pain," Beca said, looking at Jesse, "The numbing cream should have helped quite a bit with the pain, and now they're done. We won't have to worry about the right age or time or anything, and I think they look cute."

"I know," he grumbled.

They chatted for a while until Allie Claire finished eating and Jesse burped her while Beca cleaned everything up.

"Ready to go get some dinner for us?" Beca asked, taking the almost asleep Allie Claire from Jesse and getting her back in the sling.

"Sure," Jesse said, watching his wife expertly put on the baby sling, "Let's go."

They walked hand in hand through the mall and Jesse stole one more peak at Beca's earrings, one of the many things that attracted him to her.

In that moment, he vowed that the one set of earrings was more than enough for his little girl.

* * *

 **So there it was! Hope you liked it! More to come soon!**


	8. Beca's First Day Back to Work

**Thanks to everyone who has been reading, reviewing, favoriting, and folowing! You guys rock! Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

Beca had taken twelve weeks off after Allie Claire's birth to spend time with her little girl as they adjusted to being a family. She loved being able to snuggle in bed with her after her eight am feeding, getting to play with her in the late morning and just be there for every new thing Allie Claire did from lifting her head to smiling.

Beca loved being home with the little girl, but she knew she needed to go back to work not because they needed the money, but because it was her company, and she had worked very hard to get it off the ground.

Jesse also was continuing to work, though they were going to try to work opposite each other so Allie Claire was rarely alone with the sitter.

They had spent two months interviewing different sitters and finally decided on a woman named Maggie who seemed to be a lot like them. She had been a sitter for years and was very good with Allie Claire. She ran a nannying service from her home and had two other kids enrolled, but she could take Allie Claire with her on the days Jesse and Beca needed her.

The second week of November came too fast, and before Beca knew it, it was the morning she had to return to work.

Jesse had the day off because he was in between movies, which made it a little easier for Beca, but she was still having a hard time. Allie Claire had slept very well the night before and only woke up once at one to eat and be changed.

Beca got up at six to shower and by the time she got out of the shower, she heard Jesse over the baby monitor talking to Allie Claire who no doubt was awake and hungry. Beca pulled on some comfortable clothes and went down the hall to the nursery.

"There's Mommy," Jesse said to Allie Claire, "I bet she has food for you."

Allie Claire smiled when Beca took her from Jesse's arms.

"Good morning Peanut," Beca said, kissing her head, "Want some milk?"

Beca did the sign for milk because she and Jesse had decided that sign language would be a good thing to teach Allie Claire. Beca sat down in the rocking chair, positioning Allie Claire as the little girl began eating.

"Morning," Jesse said, coming over to her and kissing her.

"Morning," she said, kissing him back.

"Are you ready for today?" he asked, knowing she was not looking forward to leaving the baby that was in her arms.

"No," Beca said, shaking her head, "But I need to go back. Em's album drops in less than two months, and we need to get it done. I'm not looking forward to leaving this little peanut though."

"She gets to have fun with Daddy today though," Jesse said, smiling as Beca gently rubbed the little girl's back.

"I know," Beca said, "I just don't want to miss anything."

"You aren't going to be gone forever Becs," Jesse said, kissing her temple, "You aren't even working every day this week. She'll be fine. Remember, you're not your parents."

Beca nodded, knowing he was right. They had had many discussions about how Beca was feeling because her parents both worked a lot and left Beca with a nanny all the time, which made Beca feel worthless and unloved.

However, she realized that she wanted to be a part of Allie Claire's life and would make the effort to make her feel loved. Jesse had held her on more than one night as she cried, assuring that she was not going to be her parents and that she was an amazing mother.

Beca was brought back to her current situation by Allie Claire shifting. Beca picked her up, burping her before finishing nursing her.

Once Allie Claire finished eating Beca changed her diaper and dressed her in a long sleeved monkey onesie and some long pants. Allie Claire was tiny for her age and still wore 0-3 month clothes. She was very smart for her age and happy all the time.

Beca picked her up, cradling her close to her chest as she went down to the kitchen where Jesse was making French toast for breakfast.

"Food's ready," Jesse said as Beca sat down at the table, still holding Allie Claire.

"Want me to take her so you can eat?" he asked, setting a plate of French toast in front of her.

"I got her," Beca said, picking up her fork. He nodded, going to make himself some breakfast.

All too soon for Beca's liking, she had to go get ready. She handed Allie Claire to Jesse before going to get ready. She pulled on her black suit pants, a dress shirt, and her blazer after finishing her hair and makeup. She had scaled back a little on the eyeliner since college, but she still had a fierce and slightly mysterious look about her.

Once she was dressed, she grabbed her computer bag and headed downstairs to say goodbye to her family.

"You look good," Jesse said as she came down the stairs.

"Thanks," she said, offering a small smile, "I'm heading out. I love you."

"Love you too," he said, kissing her before she reached for Allie Claire.

"Bye Peanut," she said, kissing the little girl's downy head, stroking her hair gently, "Mommy will be home soon."

"Do you have everything you need?" Jesse asked as Beca struggled to say goodbye to Allie Claire.

"I have my laptop, pumping equipment, and lunch," Beca said, nodding as she kept her eyes on Allie Claire.

Beca was going to pump every few hours while she was working so Jesse or Maggie would have food for Allie Claire while she worked.

"It's time to go Becs," Jesse said, taking Allie Claire from her arms, "We will both be here when you get home." Beca nodded, trying not to cry.

"It's gonna be alright Becs," Jesse said, rubbing her back as she headed to work.

"Alright," Beca said, blinking the tears away, "I've got this."

"You got this," he said, kissing her one more time, "Go get 'em."

Beca smiled as she headed out to her car, getting in and driving away as Jesse and Allie Claire waved from the driveway.

Once she made it to work, Beca was already missing her little girl, but she decided to keep herself busy. She had a meeting with Emily at 9 and by the time she settled into her office, it was 8:30. She got out her laptop and started it up, looking at the emails she had received over the weekend.

By the time she ready all of them and responded to a few, Emily was knocking at her door.

"Come in," Beca called, finishing her last email.

"Hey Beca," Emily called, coming in, "How's the first day back?"

"Hard," Beca said, sighing as she looked at the picture of Allie Claire she had added to her desk that morning, "I miss Allie Claire a lot."

Emily nodded, looking at the picture of the baby.

"Anyway," Beca said, "Are you ready to get this album finished?"

"Absolutely," Emily said and the two got to work.

They recorded two more songs that day and worked on polishing up one of the songs Emily had been working on for the past few weeks. By four, they were winding down and Beca was able to get out of the office a little after 4:30.

The second she stopped her car at home, she was running inside, finding Jesse and Allie Claire on the couch. She quickly washed her hands before taking the little girl.

"Welcome home," Jesse said, kissing her as she held Allie Claire close, "How was work?"

"Fine," she said, smiling at him as she held her little girl, "But nowhere near as good as being home with you two."

* * *

 **So there it was. Hope you liked it! I leave for college today so this might be the updates might be more sporadic for a while until I get into a routine there. Again, thanks for reading! Suggestions for chapters always welcome!**


	9. First Sickness

**Thank you all so much for reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting! I know I said it might be a while, but I had a little down time today so I decided to publish this chapter! Also, I have plans to take this story pretty far, at least until Allie Claire is in high school. Anyway, hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

When Allie Claire was just over four months old, Beca managed to contract the flu at work. Being the middle of December, cold and flu season was in full swing, and Beca managed to get it from someone at work.

As she picked Allie Claire up from her sitter Maggie's house on a Tuesday afternoon, she was feeling a little worn down, but she figured it was just because Allie Claire had decided to wake her up three times the night before just for fun on top of the feedings. She took the little girl home for a night that would just be the two of them.

Typically, Jesse was home on the days Beca was in the studio working, but he had a film that needed last minute edits, and she was working on getting Emily's third album ready to drop January 1st.

Beca played with Allie Claire for a while before they started their nightly routine. Beca was exhausted and not super hungry so she just made a bowl of mac and cheese while Allie Claire hung out in her swing.

After Beca ate, she had to give Allie Claire a bath which was normally a fun time, but Beca was so tired and achy that she gave the little girl a quick bath and dressed her in warm pajamas. She then decided to skip the typical four books and just read one before nursing Allie Claire and putting her in her crib. Within ten minutes of putting her daughter down at seven, Beca was sleeping in their bed.

When Jesse got home at nine, he was surprised that she wasn't working on new songs or watching tV. However, when he kissed her forehead, he felt how warm she was and realized she was getting sick.

Over the next week, Beca ran a fever just under 103 as her nose ran, her chest ached from her cough, and her whole body hurt. She barely got up most days and would pump for Allie Claire when she was awake, only actually nursing her a handful of times during the week.

Chloe came over Wednesday and Thursday to watch Allie Claire and keep an eye on Beca because she was off on Christmas break while Jesse worked to finish the score for a movie that was set to release on Christmas Day.

Jesse finished it up and Friday was able to be home with his girls all day.

However, this was the day Allie Claire started feeling bad. She was cranky for most of the morning, and Jesse was at a loss as to what to do as she cried and whimpered. He eventually put her in her car seat and drove her around the block until she fell asleep.

When she woke up from her nap, she was congested and had a little cough. He took her temperature and sighed as he saw the 101.2 on the screen.

"You're getting sick huh Peanut," he said, kissing her forehead as she whimpered.

He decided to take her to the doctor to see what he could do to help her feel better. He bundled the lttle girl up, taking her to the pediatrition's office where she was diagnosed with the flu. The doctor said to keep her hydrated and monitor her fever. If it spiked up over 104, he should take her to the ER. Jesse thanked him and bundled Allie Claire back up, taking the cranky little girl home.

He found Beca curled up on the couch when they got home.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, brushing the sweaty hair from her forehead as he held Allie Claire.

"Bad," she said, coughing into her sleeve, "How's Peanut?"

"She's got the flu," Jesse said, frowning as Allie Claire shifted in his arms.

"Poor baby," Beca said, reaching for her, "Mommy's sorry she got you sick."

"It's not your fault Becs," he said, sitting down next to her, "She's gonna be alright."

Beca fed Allie Claire before both mother and daughter fell asleep. Jesse put Allie Claire in her pack-and-play with a blanket on her before tucking Beca's blankets around his sleeping wife. It was a long night as Allie Claire decided to fight sleep and her cough made her feel worse. Jesse stayed up with her until after 1 am when her little body, combined with some Tylenol, finally gave into sleep.

The next day wasn't much better for Allie Claire who was cranky as her nose ran, she coughed, and her little body ran a fever. She hated when Jesse tried to wipe her nose and whimpered pitifully for most of the day. Beca was feeling a little better and was able to help Jesse a little with Allie Claire. They both fought sleep for most of the day until they both fell asleep in Beca and Jesse's bed at 3:30. Jesse woke them both up at 7 to eat and he gave them each a dose of medicine before Beca fell asleep. Allie Claire decided to fight sleep for a few hours before finally giving in around 10.

The next day, both Allie Claire and Beca were feeling a little better and the family spent the day on the couch watching movies as Beca and Allie Claire fell in and out of sleep all day.

By Monday night, both Beca and Allie Claire's temperatures were back to normal and they were feeling a lot better. After Jesse put Allie Claire down for the night, he climbed into bed next to Beca.

"Thank you for everything the past few days," Beca said, smiling at him as she snuggled into his chest.

"Anything for my girls," he said, kissing her as they both fell asleep, hoping they didn't have to deal with a sick baby for a very long time.

* * *

 **So there you have it folks! I hope you enjoyed it! Now that college has started, updates might be a little sporatic and I'm hitting a point that chapters need to be written now so it might be a little less frequent, but you never know. Anyway, let me know if you have any ideas for future chapters! Thanks again!**


	10. Crawling

**Sorry it's been so long since I updated this! starting college has been crazy busy and way more hectic than high school! This is the first time I've even touched my computer for something not related to school. Anyway, here is the next chapter!**

* * *

Allie Claire was always a very active little girl. Beca and Jesse both made sure she had a lot of tummy time and when she was only five and a half months old, she started trying to scoot around. She wasn't super fast, but Beca and Jesse thought it was adorable watching her scoot from one end of her play mat to the other.

However, by the time she was six and a half months old, Allie Claire was getting better at moving. She had started getting herself up on her hands and knees and within just a few days, she was crawling like a pro.

While Beca and Jesse were both thrilled about their little girl's new skill, they quickly discovered the drawbacks. Allie Claire was a naturally curious little girl and now that she was mobile, nothing was safe from her. She got into the kitchen cabinets, pulling out anything and everything.

One day, only a few days after Allie Claire started crawling, Beca left her playing on her play mat in the living room while she ran to the bathroom. When she came back, she found Allie Claire gone. After about ten seconds of panic, she found the baby in the kitchen emptying the tuperware cabinet.

"No, Peanut," Beca said, scooping her up, "You can't play in the kitchen."

Allie Claire gave her a little pout as Beca carried her out of the kitchen. Beca texted Jesse and asked him to pick up some baby proofing locks on his way home.

Later that same day, Allie Claire found the lamp cord in the living room while Beca ran to answer the door. She pulled it out of the socket and was chewing on it when Beca returned only a minute later.

"Allison Claire Swanson," Beca said, setting down the package she had just picked up from the door, running and pulling the cord from her daughter's mouth, "No."

Allie Claire looked angry as Beca took her away from her new teething toy.

When Jesse got home around 3, Allie Claire was sleeping and they took the opportunity to begin their baby proofing. They put outlet protectors in, locks on all the cabinets and drawers, cushions on the doors and on the corners of their coffee table.

By the time Allie Claire woke up at 4, the house was better suited for her new abilities. Both Jesse and Beca got very good at keeping things up high out of little hands' reach, but when their friends came over, things were often at the perfect level for a crawling baby.

One night, not long after Allie Claire started crawling, Beca and Jesse had a get together with all their friends. Allie Claire was the only baby in the group which meant no one else had experience with a crawling baby in the house.

As they hung out, Allie Claire was passed from person to person until she got tired of sitting with her aunts and uncles and wiggled out of Evan's arms to go play on the floor.

"She's gotten good at that," Chloe said, watching Allie Claire crawling across the floor.

"Yeah," Beca nodded in agreement, "She's into everything now."

They chatted for a while until suddenly, Aubrey yelped.

"What?" Matt, her new husband, asked.

"Oh Allie Claire," Aubrey said, looking down, "She spilled my water all over my foot."

"I'm sorry," Beca said as she grabbed a now very wet Allie Claire while Jesse grabbed some towels.

"It's fine," Aubrey said, taking a towel from Jesse, "It's my fault. I should have put it somewhere other than the floor."

Benji, Emily, Stacie, and Amy all picked up their drinks from the floor, putting them on the table, not wanting to be Allie Claire's next victim as Beca took Allie Claire upstairs, putting on some dry clothes.

"You need to stay out of trouble, Peanut," Beca said as she pulled some pajamas on Allie Claire.

The little girl flashed a toothy smile at her mom, putting her fist in her mouth. Beca just shook her head, carrying Allie Claire back downstairs. They continued their conversations until Beca looked at Jesse.

"Where's Allie Claire?" she asked, not seeing the little girl with her toys.

"Allie Claire," Jesse called as the two parents got up.

Just then, they heard a noise in the foyer.

"I got her," Jesse said, going into the foyer.

"Umm…" he called a minute later, "You guys might want to come in here."

They went intot he foyer, finding Allie Claire with three purses open, happily chewing on a pack of tissues.

"I'm sorry," Beca said, sighing as she picked up Allie Claire, "Chloe, Aubrey, Emily, I think these belong to you guys."

"It's no big deal," Emily said, picking up her purse and picking up the items that belong to her.

"Yeah," Chloe said, taking her bag, "We should have put them up higher."

Once the mess was cleaned up, and they were pretty sure they all had their own things back, they went back to the living room.

The rest of the night went off without a hitch, Beca excusing herself at 7:30 to feed Allie Claire and put her to bed.

After their friends left that night, Beca and Jesse both looked at each other with a sigh.

"Who knew she would get into so much when she started crawling?" Jesse said, shaking his head.

"I know," Beca said as they headed up to bed, "I don't think it's going to get any easier from here though."

* * *

 **So there it was! I hope you like it. Let me know if you have any ideas for future chapters! Hopefully I'll update sooner than I did this time.**


	11. Teething

**So thank you to everyone who is still reading this. I'm not sure if anyone is because I'm getting no reviews and my traffic stats are malfunctioning. I'm gonna keep writing and publishing because I love writing, but I'm not gonna lie, it's kinda depressing not knowing if anyone is reading. Anyway, hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

Allie Claire was a miserable teether. She was in a lot of pain, ran a fever, and only liked being held by Mommy or Daddy. They had asked Chloe to babysit one night when they went out during Allie Claire's teething phase.

They hadn't known a new one was coming in, but when the little girl had woken up from her nap, she had had a low fever and cried for so long that Chloe had called Aubrey to come over and help.

When neither of Allie Claire's usual favorite Aunties could calm her down, they called Beca and Jesse. When the two parents arrived home, they found Allie Claire in tears and Chloe and Aubrey looking pretty close to them. Beca took the baby, and she calmed almost immediately.

"We are so sorry," Chloe said, looking at the sweaty, tear-stained little girl her best friend was holding, "She woke up with a fever and normally, she likes me when she's not feeling good. I don't know what happened."

"I think she might be getting a new tooth," Beca said, rubbing the little girl's back, popping a finger in her mouth and feeling the swelling on her gum, "She's cut five already and had been miserable every time. I'm sorry. I should have warned you. I didn't think she was cutting a new one, but I guess she is."

"I'm sorry Allie Claire," Aubrey said, putting a hand on the little girl's back.

The cranky baby just buried her head in her mom's shoulder, crying again.

"It's nothing personal, Bre," Beca said, calming the little girls down as the blonde pulled back her hand, looking lost, "She's a miserable little teether. She doesn't like to be away from Jesse or me. Why don't two join us for dinner? Jesse's gonna order Chinese since we didn't get the chance to eat."

"We don't want to intrude on your night," Aubrey said, knowing the two were supposed to go out on a nice date that night.

"Don't worry," Beca said, "A teething baby takes the romance out of any night. She's not going to let us put her down for the rest of the night."

"Alright," Chloe said, smiling at her best friend, "Thanks."

"I'll be right back," Becca said, getting up from the couch, "I need to go put on some sweats."

Beca headed upstairs, easily changing her pants while holding Allie Claire. She then gave the little girl to Jesse to change her shirt.

Once she was changed, she took the fussy six-month-old back.

"I'll go order dinner," Jesse said, rubbing Allie Claire's back as she nuzzled into Beca's chest, "Are Chloe and Aubrey staying?"

"Yeah. Why don't you call Matt and Evan and see if they want to come too," Beca said, feeling Allie's forehead, noting the warmth.

Every website and book she read said that a fever was not caused by teething, but she had asked the pediatrician, and he said every baby reacts differently. So far, Allie Clair had a fever every time she got new teeth, and while Beca monitored it, she had begun to accept that was just the way her little girl's body dealt with the pain.

"Hey Chlo, Bre," she called, coming down the stairs, "Did you guys give her anything for this fever and pain?"

"No," Chloe said, smacking her forehead, "She was so cranky I forgot."

"It's fine," Beca said, heading into the kitchen to grab the baby Motrin off the counter, giving the right amount to her daughter, grabbing a frozen wash cloth that had been a savior when Allie Claire was teething before and heading back to her friends.

"I'm so sorry," Chloe said when Beca came back into the living room.

"Don't worry about it," Beca said, handing Allie Claire the frozen washcloth as the baby cuddled into her, chewing on the cold cloth, "I know she is a handful when she's not feeling well. She gets it from Jesse."

"Hey," the composer said, coming downstairs, "I'm not that terrible."

"Of course," Beca said, giving Chloe and Aubrey an oh please look.

He scoffed playfully as he went into the kitchen to order dinner.

"Daddy's a pain in the butt when he's sick isn't he Allie Claire?" Beca said, tickling the little girl's tummy before looking at her friends, "He acts like he's dying when he gets a little cold."

"That's how Evan is," Chloe said, smiling a little, "And I know Matt's like that too Aubrey."

"Yeah," Aubrey said, nodding, "We both had food poisoning last week and he acted like he was dying. Granted, it sucked and I wanted to die, but it wasn't nearly as awful as he made it seem. And he hasn't spent the past two months praying to the porcelain god basically every morning."

"Wait," Beca said, staring at the blonde, "Is it because of stress or are you….?"

"Yep," Aubrey said, "I'm pregnant."

"Oh my gosh," Chloe said, just about knocking her best friend over, "Congratulations Aubrey!"

"Congratulations," Beca said, hugging the blonde, trying not to disrupt Allie Claire who was comfortable in her arms, "How far along are you?"

"Thirteen weeks," Aubrey said, smiling at them as she lifted her shirt to reveal a tiny bump that was starting to form.

"Oh my gosh," Chloe said, smiling at her friend, "Do you know if it's a boy or girl yet?"

"Not yet," Aubrey said, pulling her shirt back down, "We find out next week."

"Is Matt excited?" Beca asked, knowing the two had just gotten married five months ago.

"He can't wait," Aubrey beamed, smiling at her friends, "He has already started thinking about baby names got the spare room cleaned out so we can use it as a nursery."

"Aww," Chloe said, knowing Matt was going to be a great dad. He was very relaxed and balanced out Aubrey's uptight nature.

"How about you Chloe?" Beca asked, readjusting Allie Claire in her arms, "Any thoughts of having babies soon?"

"We've been trying," Chloe said, her face turning red, "It just hasn't happened yet."

"It will happen," Aubrey reassured with a smile.

"It took Jesse and me over a year to get pregnant Allie Claire," Beca said, knowing how hard it was to not be able to get pregnant.

"I know," Chloe said, smiling weakly, knowing Beca was not the person to complain to about not being able to get pregnant.

Just then, Allie Claire started crying again.

"She's hungry," Beca said, picking her daughter up from her lap, "Aren't you Peanut? Can one of you go grab me a nursing blanket from upstairs?"

"We don't mind if you just feed her," Aubrey said.

"You sure?" Beca asked, unbuttoning her shirt.

"It's fine," Chloe said, smiling at Becca, "It's nothing we haven't seen before."

Beca chuckled as she got Allie Claire adjusted and the little girl started feeding.

"Does it hurt more now that she has teeth?" Aubrey asked as Beca winced a little.

"Only for a second," Beca said, relaxing with the baby on her chest, "She bites when she starts, but it's not bad."

"Alright Ladies," Jesse said, comin into the living room, "I'm gonna go get dinner. I also called Evan and Matt and they are both coming over."

"Perfect," Beca said as Jesse leaned down to kiss her, "See you soon."

"Thanks Jesse," Chloe said, smiling at him.

"Yeah, thanks," Aubrey said.

"I'll be right back," Jesse said, going upstairs and grabbing his wallet and a blanket for Beca, "I don't think you're gonna want to show off your boobs to the guys. And as much as I love seeing them, I doubt they will appreciate it."

"Go Nerd," she said, smiling at him as she adjusted the blanket to cover Allie Claire and her exposed chest, "Love you."

"Love you too," he said, kissing her, "See you guys in a few."

"Bye Jesse," Chloe and Aubrey called as he left.

The rest of the night was nice as the three couples spent time together. Matt told Evan and Jesse about the baby they were expecting, beaming with pride and excitement. Allie Claire was very cranky for most of the night, only wanting Beca to hold her, even though she was usually a daddy's girl when she was feeling icky.

Around nine, Allie Claire had had enough and her cries turned inconsolable again. Beca excused herself, taking the little girl upstairs to calm her down. She offered the baby more Motrin and some gum numbing medicine, but even with that, Allie Claire wouldn't let her go and Beca could tell she was uncomfortable.

Chloe and Aubrey came upstairs to say goodbye at around ten.

"I'm sorry she was so miserable tonight," Beca said as she kept rubbing Allie Claire's back as the little girl whimpered.

"It's totally fine," Chloe said, smiling at Beca, "She doesn't feel good. We'll see you later."

"Bye," Beca said, "And Aubrey, I expect to find out if I am getting a niece or nephew soon."

"Of course," Aubrey said, smiling as she put her hand on her belly.

Jesse came upstairs a few minutes later after everyone had left.

"How's she doing?" he asked, rubbing the baby's back.

"She's miserable," Beca said as Allie Claire shifted on her chest, whimpering a bit.

"I'm sorry you feel so yucky peanut," Jesse said, frowning at his little princess, "Mommy's taking good care of you though."

Beca nodded, "I'll stay up with her and maybe we will sleep in the spare room. You have work tomorrow."

"You sure?" Jesse asked, looking with concern at his wife.

"We'll be fine, right Allie Claire?" Beca said, smiling at her little girl.

"Alright," Jesse said, "Goodnight Peanut. I love you. I hope you feel better. Love you Becs."

"Love you too," Beca said, kissing him.

He tried to give Allie Claire a hug, but she started to cry so he settled on a small kiss. Allie Claire spent most of the night and the next day cranky and miserable. She couldn't get comfortable enough to sleep for more than thirty minutes, and by the next afternoon, Beca was exhausted.

Allie Claire finally fell asleep around five, just before Jesse got home, and Beca had followed close behind the six month old.

When Jesse came home, he found Allie Claire sleeping in her pack-and-play in the living room and Beca out cold on the couch. He smiled and let his girls sleep, glad he had both of them in his life.

* * *

 **So there it was. I am aware that teething does not cause fevers, but I decided Allie Claire was a special case. I will try to update soon. Thanks for reading!**


	12. First Word

**So here is the next chapter! I hope you all enjoy this! More to come soon hopefully!**

* * *

Babbling had never been an issue for Allie Claire Swanson. She had found her tiny, adorable voice at only a few weeks old and used it every chance she got after that. Beca and Jesse were almost always talking to her, just telling her stories or telling her how much they loved her and the constant music playing in the background at the Swanson house added to Allie Claire's language.

Jesse also insisted that they teach Allie Claire sign language and by six months old, she could sign when she wanted milk, a new diaper, mommy, and daddy. Beca taught her more signs as she got older which made communication so much simpler.

Jesse tried for months to get her to say "dada", but the little girl was as stubborn as her mom. Beca and Jesse both knew that Allie Claire's first word was coming when she was a little over nine months old. They saw the wheels in her head turning as she listened to them talk and babbled all day long.

On Saturday, both Beca and Jesse were off, and they were going to spend the day as a family, just relaxing and hanging out. Allie Claire loved having her mommy and daddy to herself and laughed as they played together. She was a very active little girl and had been a crawling expert for a few months now.

Allie Claire was a tiny little girl at only a little under 15 lbs. and just over 25 inches tall. She was pretty tiny for her age, but the doctor reassured them that she while she was little, she was very advanced in every other aspect of her development. Considering Beca's size, it was not atypical for Allie Claire to be so little.

She was happy and loved playing with her toys. There weren't really a ton of other kids she was around because none of their friends had had kids yet. Aubrey and Stacie were both expecting and Benji and Emily were adopting a little boy from Africa within the next year, but for now, Allie Claire was the only kid in their group of friends. She loved the attention she got from the adults but was also happy to just play alone.

"Come here Allie Claire," Jesse said as he watched her playing with her toys.

She looked at him with a big grin and crawled to him, smiling as he picked her up and did airplane with her. She giggled and gave him a wet, open mouthed kiss when he brought her down.

"What are you two doing?" Beca asked, going over to them, "Are you giving Daddy a hug Allie Claire?"

The baby smiled at Beca, her big blue eyes sparkling as she reached for her mom. Beca happily took her and gave her a big kiss before blowing raspberries on her belly. Allie Claire laughed with delight.

"What should we do today?" Jesse asked Beca as the family of three sat on the floor.

"How about the zoo?" Beca said, knowing Allie Claire loved animals and they hadn't been to the zoo yet with her, "It's supposed to be a nice day and I bet Peanut would love to see the animals."

"Do you want to go see the animals Allie Claire?" Jesse asked, tickling her.

Allie Claire's eyes got big and she signed yes, babbling excitedly.

"Alright," Beca said, smiling as she stood up with Allie Claire in her arms.

The family of three got ready and headed to the zoo. Allie Claire's eyes were huge as they looked at all the animals. She squealed as they watched the seals flipping out of the water, giggled as the elephants sprayed water on each other, and watched in amazement as Jesse fed the giraffe with her in his arms.

They spent the morning and into the afternoon looking at the animals until Allie Claire started getting cranky. Beca knew it was time for her nap so they headed home, the tired little girl falling asleep in the car on the way home. She took a nice, long nap while Beca and Jesse enjoyed some quality time together.

Once Allie Claire woke up, they made dinner and ate as a family. Allie Claire had started on solids recently and while she wasn't an expert, she loved eating just like both of her parents.

After dinner, they just enjoyed some time as a family, cuddling on the couch.

"Maybe we should watch a movie?" Jesse said, wanting to continue the moviecation he was determined to give his daughter, "What do you think Allie Claire?"

"Mobie," Allie Claire said clear as day, looking at her dad.

"Did she just say movie?" Jesse said, mouth dropping open.

"Of course," Beca said, smirk on her face hiding her pride, "Of course our daughter's first word would be movie."

"Mobie," Allie Claire said again, smiling as her parents smiled at her at her.

Jesse pulled out his phone, starting a video.

"Do you want to watch a movie Allie Claire?" he asked, filming the little girl.

"Mobie," she said excitedly, "Mobie Mobie Mobie."

Beca kissed Allie Claire's cheek.

"You're such a big girl Peanut," Beca said, hugging her.

"I think this requires a celebration," Jesse said, going to their movie cabinet and pulling out a movie that was appropriate for the day they had had, _Mr. Popper's Penguins._

"Mobie," Allie Claire said excitedly, "Dada."

"Did she just…" Jesse said, spinning around as tears started to form in his eyes.

"Dada," Allie Claire said again, reaching for him.

"That's right Peanut," Beca said, handing Allie Claire to Jesse who was speechless.

Beca pulled out her phone and snapped a photo of the amazing moment she was witnessing.

After a while, the family settled down on the couch, cuddled up together. Allie Claire snuggled in her dad's lap while Beca rested her head on his shoulder.

They watched what would become the family favorite movie, Jesse and Beca both very proud of their little girl who was becoming more and more grown up every day.

* * *

 **So there it was! Hope you liked it! If anyone has any suggestions, feel free to let me know! If not, I'll just keep cranking them out! Thanks for reading!**


	13. Meeting Nolan

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, read, followed, and favorited this story! You all made me feel so loved! I hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

Allie Claire loved babies. She loved baby dolls and would get very excited when they saw babies out in public. After movie, mama, dada, Chloe and food, baby was one of Allie Claire's fist words. She would get very excited and squeal, "bebe, bebe, bebe," when she saw a baby out in public.

When she was almost eleven months old, Aubrey had her son Nolan Matthew and when Beca showed Allie Claire the picture of him, she just about lost it in excitement.

"Should we go see Baby Nolan and Aunt Aubrey?" Beca asked her little girl.

"Bebe," Allie Claire said, excitedly. Bebe."

"Alright," Beca said, scooping Allie Claire up and grabbing the diaper bag and present for Nolan, "Let's go."

Jesse had been gone all week at movie premieres for a huge movie he picked up a few years ago that was finally being released so it was just Beca and Allie Claire. Beca buckled Allie Claire into her seat and they headed to the hospital.

Allie Claire babbled in her car seat, playing with her plastic teething rings. Beca smiled as they pulled into the hospital where almost a year ago, Allie Claire was born. Beca took Allie Claire out of her car seat, grabbing the diaper bag and present before they headed to see Aubrey and Nolan.

"Can we come in?" Beca called as they came up to the door.

"Of course," Aubrey called.

Beca walked in and smiled as she saw the blonde in the bed, hair pulled back in much less than her normal perfect ponytail, holding a beautiful baby boy. No one else was there except Matt.

"Congratulations Aubrey," Beca said, giving her a hug, careful to avoid hitting Nolan, "And you too Matt. He is precious."

"Thanks," Aubrey said, smiling at her friend.

"Aubee," Allie Claire said, smiling at her aunt.

"Hi Allie Claire," Aubrey said, smiling at the name the little girl had given her, "Do you want to see the baby?"

"Bebe," Allie Claire said, eyes wide, "Bebe."

"Oh no," Beca said, sighing as Allie Claire tried to get down, "No Allie Claire. Hang on."

"Still loves babies I see," Matt said, smiling as he watched Beca holding Allie Claire.

"You have no idea," Beca said, shaking her head, "She just about exploded when I showed her Nolan's picture."

"Here," Aubrey said, pulling away some of the blanket so Allie Claire could see the little boy.

"Bebe," Allie Claire said, pointing, "Bebe."

"I see Allie Claire," Beca said, "But we need to be quiet."

"Can I see him?" Matt asked, holding out his hands for the baby.

"Of course," Aubrey said, "Hold his head."

"I know babe," he said, taking the baby like an expert, "We have five nieces and nephews, remember."

Aubrey gave him a classic Aubrey look as he took Nolan over to the couch in the room.

"Come here Allie Claire," Matt said, reaching for the little girl.

"She needs to wash her hands first," Aubrey said, giving Matt a look.

"Really Aubrey?" Beca said, looking at her.

"Yes," Aubrey said, "Hands are very dirty and children have the dirtiest hands. She crawls on the floor. Her hands need to be washed."

"Whatever," Beca said, taking Allie Claire over to the sink and washing both the little girl's hands and her own before taking Allie Claire over to Matt.

Matt took her in his arms.

"See Allie Claire," he said, holding her and Nolan at the same time like an expert, "This is Nolan."

"Bebe," Allie Claire said in awe, looking at him, having never been this close to a real baby before.

"Yep," Matt said, "He is a baby. Is he cute?"

"Ute," Allie Claire said, smiling at Matt before reaching out and touching Nolan's blanket.

"Careful," Aubrey said from her place in the bed.

"She's fine Babe," Matt said, watching Allie Claire gently pat Nolan's blanket.

Beca pulled out her camera, snapping pictures of the cousins meeting for the first time. Allie Claire was completely fascinated with Nolan, just staring at him as he began to wake up. She looked at Matt with big eyes and her hands over her mouth as Nolan made a little noise.

"He's just waking up," Matt said to her as Nolan popped his eyes open.

Allie Claire looked at him.

"Bebe," she said softy gently patting his blanket again.

Nolan got a little pout on his face before letting out a little cry.

"Uh Oh," Allie Claire said, looking at Matt.

"It's ok," Matt said as Beca took Allie Claire, "He just needs to eat, just like you."

Allie Claire watched as Matt gave Nolan to Aubrey who covered him and began feeding him.

"Ilk," Allie Claire said, making the sign for milk, looking at Beca.

"That's right Peanut," Beca said, nodding, "Nolan's getting his milk right now."

"She's really adding words fast," Aubrey said, looking at Allie Claire, "And she's so young. Our nephew didn't start taking until he was almost two."

"We got lucky," Beca said, smiling at Allie Claire, "She has always been vocal. The signing was definitely a good choice."

Aubrey nodded knowing how easy it was to take care of Allie Claire when she was so much easier to take care of when she could communicate what she needed.

"We are gonna try it with Nolan," Aubrey said, shifting the little boy under the blanket, "Hopefully he will be as smart as Miss Allie Claire."

Beca smiled, tickling Allie Claire's tummy as she giggled.

"Mama," Allie Claire said, wiggling a little.

Once Aubrey was done feeding Nolan and burping him, Beca asked to hold him. Aubrey carefully handed him over as Matt took Allie Claire.

"Att," Allie Claire said, poking his nose happily as he held her.

"Hi Allie Claire," he said, smiling at her.

"Bebe," Allie Claire said, looking at her mom and Nolan.

"Yep," Matt said, nodding, "Your mommy has Baby Nolan."

They stayed for another half hour until Allie Claire started getting sleepy and Beca knew they would have a meltdown if they didn't leave so she could nap.

"Thanks for coming," Aubrey said as Beca handed her Nolan back before taking Allie Claire from Matt.

"Thanks for sharing him with us," Beca said, smiling at her friend as she gave her a hug.

"See you guys later," Matt called as Beca and Allie Claire left.

"Bebe," Allie Claire said as they left.

"Yeah," Beca said, nodding, "It was nice to see Nolan huh?"

"Bebe," Allie Claire nodded in agreement, "Mine."

"No silly," Beca said as they headed out to the car, "He's Aunt Aubrey and Uncle Matt's baby."

"Bebe," Allie Claire said again as Beca strapped her into her car seat before handing her her blankie, "Bebe."

"Yes Peanut," Beca said as they pulled out.

Allie Claire repeated her little mantra of "bebe" until she was sleeping in her seat, blankie pressed against her face.

As Beca drive home, she hoped that one day, Allie Claire could get a "bebe" brother or sister of her own.

* * *

 **So there it was! Hope you liked it! Thanks for reading! If you have any suggestions, let me know! If not, I'll just keep doing my thing! Thanks again!**


	14. Chloe's Pregnant

**Thanks to everyone who is reading this story! I am having a ton of fun with the small amounts of time I have to write this story! Hope you are enjoying reading it as much as I am! Here is the next chapter!**

* * *

Chloe had decided to stop by to hang out with her favorite niece and one of her best friends. Aubrey was still trying to adjust to life as a mommy and was not the most fun person to be around. Chloe arrived at the Swanson house and knocked on the door. Beca answered it, looking over her shoulder.

"Hey Beca," Chloe said, smiling as Beca let her in, "What's going on?"

"Allie Claire is starting to pull herself up, and I'm trying to avoid an emergency room visit, "Beca said.

At only ten and a half months old, Allie Claire was a very curious little girl and had been crawling for several months. Now, Beca knew walking was about to be added to her skills.

"Hey Allie Claire," Chloe said, seeing the little girl cruising on the couch.

"Oee," the little girl said, reaching one hand for one of her favorite aunts.

"Hi sweetie," Chloe said as she scooped Allie Claire into a hug as her heart melted just a little at the sound of the tiny voice saying her name. It had been almost a month since Allie Claire learned to say Chloe's name, but it was still just as cute every time.

After a few seconds of being held, Allie Claire wanted down and she was once again cruising around the furniture. Beca was watching her like a hawk, making sure her little girl didn't get hurt.

Eventually, Allie Claire dropped down to her knees and started crawling around, playing with her toys.

"Can I get you anything to drink or eat?" Beca asked, relaxing a little.

"I'm good," Chloe said, smiling at her before watching Allie Claire grab her favorite stuffed elephant, "I can't wait to watch this all again in 17 months."

"What?" Beca said, looking at Chloe a little confused.

"Yeah," Chloe said, "Looking forward to having an almost walker in seventeen months."

"Who is going to…" Beca said, stopping as she realized what Chloe was saying, "Are you pregnant?"

"Yep," Chloe said as a large smile spread across her face.

"Oh my gosh, Chloe congratulations," Beca said, hugging her best friend, "How far along?"

"Twelve weeks tomorrow," Chloe said, smiling at Beca.

"Oh my gosh," Beca said, smiling at her best friend, "How are you feeling? How has the pregnancy been so far?"

"I've been feeling really great," Chloe said, "I only have had mild nausea a few times, but nothing more than an uneasy feeling in my stomach. I'm more tired than normal, but it's not bad."

"I'm so happy for you," Beca said, hugging her again, "Does anyone else know?"

"Evan obviously," Chloe said, "Other than that, just you."

"Are you excited?" Beca asked, knowing that Chloe and Evan had been trying to have a baby for almost seven months.

"I am beyond excited," Chloe said, "I've always wanted to be a mom, and Evan is going to be such a good dad."

"He's great with Allie Claire so I can't imagine how good he will be with his own baby," Beca said.

Beca and Chloe just chatted for a while until Allie Claire crawled over to them and pulled herself up, looking at her aunt with her brilliant blue eyes.

"Come here Sweetie," Chloe said, lifting the little girl into her arms, "I know, you love Aunt Chloe."

"Oee," Allie Claire said and flashed her beautiful teeth at her aunt, touching her nose.

"What are you doing?" Chloe asked in her baby voice, "Are you ready to be a big cousin again? Aunt Chloe's gonna have a baby."

"Bebe?" Allie Claire said, looking at Chloe as if she was thinking.

"Yeah, baby," Chloe said, smiling at the little girl.

"She's gonna have a ball with all the babies that are going to be around," Beca said, smiling as she watched Chloe and Allie Claire.

"I know," Chloe said, "Aubrey has Nolan, Stacie's due with Preston and Lucas any day. Allie Claire is going to have fun bossing everyone else around."

"I know. She already loves Nolan," Beca said, knowing her daughter liked to be in charge, "Maybe she won't ask for a sibling if she has all these cousins."

"Have you guys talked about more?" Chloe asked as Allie Claire settled into her arms, eyes heavy with sleep.

"We have," Beca said, nodding, "We want to wait until Allie Claire is older, and we don't know if we'll even be able to have another one."

Chloe nodded, knowing hard it had been for Beca and Jesse to have Allie Claire.

"Someone likes their Aunt Chloe," Beca said, nodding at her daughter who was sleeping in Chloe's arms.

"Duh," Chlloe said, stroking Allie Claire's curls, "How could she not?"

Beca smiled, as she looked from her best friend to her daughter.

"I can put her up in her crib," Beca said, "I know she's like a little furnace when she sleeps."

"It's alright," Chloe said, "She's fine unless she needs to be in her crib to get a good nap."

"No," Beca said, "The amount of times she falls asleep on her play mat or somewhere other than her bed is insane. Peanut loves her sleep."

"Just like her mommy," Chloe joked.

When they were in college, Beca had never been one who went to bed early, but she needed to get at least seven hours a night or else she was a very miserable person to deal with. Allie Claire had started sleeping for six to eight hour blocks at 3 weeks old, much to Jesse and Beca's relief because Beca was starting to break from her lack of sleep.

The two friends just chatted for a while as Allie Claire slept. Beca gave Chloe tips about pregnancy. Chloe was due in January and she was going to take maternity leave for twelve weeks. She worked at the local elementary school teaching music to kids as well as running an after school program at a high school in a poorer part of town. It was a great job and with Evan working as a cardiologist, they were very well off. Chloe's high school kids were special to her because she saw so much of herself in them. They all had used music to escape something that was holding them back or making them feel worthless.

After chatting for an hour, Chloe really needed to pee so she carefully gave Allie Claire to Beca.

When her friend was gone, Beca took Allie Claire upstairs so the little girl could sleep in her bed.

She and Chloe then spent a nice afternoon together until the red head had to leave for her summer rehearsal with her high school kids.

Beca said goodbye, congratulating her friend one more time on her incredible news.

* * *

 **So there it was! Hope you liked it! Let me know if you have any suggestions! Thanks for reading!**


	15. First Steps

**Hey Everyone! Thanks so much to everyone who reads, follows, favorites, and reviews this story! If you have any suggestions for future chapters, I would love to hear it! If not, just sit back, relax, and enjoy this next chapter!**

* * *

Claire was only ten months old when she started pulling herself up into standing. She would just pull herself up and look around at whatever was goin on.

After a few weeks, she started cruising around on the furniture, grabbing at things that were on the coffee table.

"Allie Claire," Beca sighed one day, taking a coaster out of the little girl's mouth, "That's not for eating, Peanut."

Allie Claire just giggled at her, giving her a toothy smile.

"Yeah," Beca said, tickling her, "I think you're gonna be more trouble really soon."

Allie Claire laughed, wiggling in Beca's arms.

When she was eleven and a half months old, Jesse and Beca had an award show to go to for Emily's new record which Beca was nominated for best producer for so Chloe was going to watch Allie Claire for the night.

Beca and Jesse had been trying to get Allie Claire to walk for days. She was so close to taking her first independent steps, but she would just stand up, look around, and sit back down. She had come pretty close a few times but still had yet to actually take any steps.

"Come on Peanut," Jesse said, standing a few feet away from the couch, dressed in his tux.

Beca was still upstairs getting ready, and Chloe should be arriving any second. Allie Claire smiled at Jesse, dropping from standing to crawling and crawling into his arms.

"You're a stinker," he said, blowing raspberries on her tummy as she giggled.

Just then, the doorbell rang and the two went to answer it.

"Hey Chlo," Jesse said, letting the ginger in, "Thanks for watching her."

"No problem," Chloe said, rubbing Allie Claire's back as the little girl pretended to be shy, "I love spending time with Allie Claire."

"What are you doing?" Jesse asked Allie Claire who was hiding her face into Jesse's shoulder, "You love Aunt Chloe."

"Hey Chlo," Beca said, coming down the stairs, putting her last earring in, "Ready to go Jess?"

"Yep," Jesse said as he gave Allie Claire a hug before handing her to Beca, "I'll go call Benji and see how long until they get here."

Beca and Jesse were riding with Emily and Benji to the award show in a limo just like they always did. The two couples were fairly close because Emily and Beca worked together and spent hours a day perfecting songs or writing new ones.

"Bye Allie Claire," Beca said, kissing her gently, giving her a hug.

Allie Claire clung to Beca's neck, peaking at Chloe with a goofy smile on her face.

"Her food's in the fridge," Beca said, seeing the limo pull up in front of the house, "Just put it in the microwave. She doesn't need a bath, but if she gets super messy, you can put her in the tub. You know where the pajamas and diapers are. There's a bottle in the fridge you can give her before she goes down for the night. She needs to be in bed by 8:30. Feel free to read her as many books as you're up to."

"Sounds good," Chloe said, reaching for Allie Claire who kept he face coved as Chloe took her.

"You're being silly tonight Peanut," Beca said, rubbing her back, "Be good for Aunt Chloe."

Jesse and Beca both planted one more kiss on Allie Claire's head before heading out.

"Bye Mama," Allie Claire called, as her parents left, "Bye Dada."

"What should we do tonight Allie Claire?" Chloe asked, walking into the living room where Allie Claire's toys were.

The little girl struggled to get down and crawled over to her toys, grabbing one and giving Chloe a mischievous look.

"What are you doing?" Chloe asked, sitting down next to her niece.

"Bebe," Allie Claire said, picking up a baby doll and handing it to Chloe.

"This is a baby," Chloe said, cradling the tiny doll, "Guess what Allie Claire? Aunt Chloe has a baby in her tummy."

Allie Claire cocked her head and crawled over to Chloe, lifting her shirt and looking confused.

"You can't see the baby yet," Chloe said, smiling at the adorable expression, "Let's play with your babies."

Allie Claire crawled over and got another baby. She and Chloe held the babies, Allie Claire eventually grabbing a ball after tiring of her baby dolls. The two played catch until Allie Claire got bored and crawled over to the couch, pulling herself up. She cruised around a little as Chloe watched her, keeping her out of trouble.

"How about some dinner," Chloe said to Allie Claire at about 6.

"Ood," Allie Claire said, signing food.

"That's right," Chloe said, scooping the little girl up.

Chloe heated up Allie Claire's food, having eaten before she came over.

"Looks like Mommy made you chicken and apples," Chloe said, sitting down in the chair next to Allie Claire's high chair.

She knew Allie Claire liked to feed herself but had yet to master doing it perfectly yet and sometimes needed help. Chloe handed Allie Claire a plastic fork and the little girl started eating.

By the time she had finished, Allie Claire had chicken and apples all over her face, hands, and arms, but she was clean enough that Chloe decided not to give her a bath.

Instead, she just washed her with a wash cloth and cleaned her tray before the two went to continue playing. Allie Claire stood up more than a few times, just staring at Chloe before she sat back down.

"Do you wanna dance Allie Claire?" Chloe asked, knowing the little girl loved music.

"Ing," Allie Claire said, signing for music.

"I'll put the music on," Chloe said, going to the boom box and putting it on.

To Chloe's surprise, one of their old Bellas CDs was in, and Allie Claire's face lit up. She stood up and looked at Chloe as the red head danced a little.

"Do you want to dance with Aunt Chloe?" Chloe asked, smiling at Allie Claire, "Come here."

Chloe knew Allie Claire hadn't walked yet and was fully expecting to have to go get the little girl, but to her shock, Allie Claire picked up her foot and took an uneasy step toward her before taking another and another and another into Chloe's arms.

"Allie Claire," Chloe said, hugging the little girl close in shock, "Did you just walk to Aunt Chloe?"

Chloe looked down at the little girl in her arms, realizing what had just happened.

"Your mommy is going to kill me," Chloe said, shaking her head, "Let's send her a video."

Chloe put Allie Claire down and backed up a little, turning on her camera.

"Come on Allie Claire," she said, "Show Mommy and Daddy."

Allie Claire stood up, bouncing a little to the music.

"Allie Claire," Chloe said, getting her attention, "Wanna dance with Aunt Chloe?"

Allie Claire smiled and took three shaky steps into her aunt's arms. Chloe ended the video and sent it to Beca, knowing she probably wouldn't watch it for a while.

Chloe and Allie Claire spent the rest of the night dancing and playing until it was time for Allie Claire to go to bed. Chloe tucked her in after six stories and a bottle, kissing her forehead.

Chloe then went and relaxed on the couch, falling asleep around 10 because of how tired her pregnancy had made her.

"I can't believe she walked for you and not me," Beca exclaimed, walking into the living room around 1 am, waking Chloe from a dead sleep.

"Nice way to wake up your best friend Becs," Chloe said, rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"I can't believe my daughter walked for you but not me," Beca said, sitting down next to Chloe.

"I'm sorry," Chloe said sheepishly, still only half awake, "Did you win?"

"I did," Beca said, pointing to the award that was on the table.

"Congratulations," Chloe said, giving her a hug.

"Why don't you crash here for the night Chlo," Jesse said, seeing how tired the older woman was.

Chloe nodded, getting up from the couch.

"Was she good?" Beca asked as they all headed down the hallway with the bedrooms.

"Always is," Chloe said, smiling at Beca, "And I really am sorry she took her first steps for me."

"It's alright," Beca said, hugging Chloe, "You can't help it."

"Yeah," Jesse said, "She's stubborn just like her mommy and does things her own way."

"Haha," Beca said sarcastically to her husband before turning to Chloe, "Go get some sleep. You look exhausted."

"Goodnight," Chloe said, heading into the guest room.

Beca and Jesse headed into their room, changing into their pajamas.

"Congratulations again, Weirdo," Jesse said as they cuddled in bed.

"Thanks," Beca said, smiling at him, "I hope you liked that award show because I am never going to another one and leaving Allie Claire again. She might invent the cure for cancer while we're away."

"Whatever you say," Jesse said, kissing Beca's forehead as they fell asleep, both looking forward to seeing their little girl walk the next day.

* * *

 **So there it was! Hope you liked it! More to come soon!**


	16. First Birthday

**So here is the next chapter in this little series. Hope you all like it!**

* * *

It was August 8th, and though Allie Claire was sleeping in her bed, Beca and Jesse were hard at work down in the kitchen getting ready for a party. This wasn't just any party, however; this was Allie Claire's first birthday party.

"Can you believe that a year ago you were in labor with Peanut?" Jesse said as Beca blew up a balloon.

"It doesn't feel like it's been a year," Beca said shaking her head, "She is growing up so fast."

They had pictures on two big poster boards for the past year and how much their little girl had grown still shocked Beca.

She was still tiny, in the less than 5% margins for both weight and height. However, she was incredibly intelligent and very advanced for her age.

"I think we got lucky with her," Jesse said, hanging a streamer from the ceiling, "She was so easy this past year."

"Don't jinx it," Beca said, smiling at him, "She does everything early so we might get stuck with terrible twos a year early."

"She's never gonna be terrible," Jesse said, "She's too stinking cute."

"She's half me," Beca said, giving him a look, "And I was a pretty terrible child."

"You still are," Jesse said, shooting a balloon at her.

"Hey," she said in mock anger.

"But that's why I love you," he said, kissing her gently on the lips.

She kissed him back for a long moment before she pulled away.

"I think we're done down here," Beca said, looking around the kitchen and living room that were both decorated with purple balloons and green streamers.

Jesse had wanted to do full on pin, but Beca shot that down quickly. Besides, she had argued, Allie Claire liked purple and green better than pink anyway. This may or may not have been true because Beca bought almost all of Allie Claire's clothes and refused to buy the little girl anything pink. As they headed up to bed, they were both excited for the next day.

At seven am, Beca woke up and heard Allie Claire playing in her crib. She looked over at Jesse who was also awake.

"Good morning," he said, kissing her, "Notice what time it is?"

"7:02,"Beca said, smiling at him, "One year ago I was pushing our peanut into the world."

"I love you," he said, kissing her gently.

They deepened the kiss a little before they heard Allie Claire getting louder in her bed.

"I'll go get her up," Beca said, pulling away.

"I'll come with you," he said, smiling at her as they both got out of bed.

They headed down the hall into Allie Claire's room. The little girl typically woke up and would play in her bed until one of her parents got up.

"Good morning birthday girl!" Beca said, going over to her crib.

"Good morning birthday girl," Jesse said, smiling at her.

"Mama," Allie Claire cried, "Dada."

"Hi Peanut," Beca said, scooping her into her arms and brushing her curly hair off her forehead, "Did you have a good sleep?"

Allie Claire nodded as Beca took her to change her diaper and combed her hair.

"Are you ready for a party, Peanut?" Jesse asked as he handed Beca a new diaper.

"Tee?" Allie Claire asked, looking at her daddy.

"Yeah," Jesse said, smiling as Beca handed him the little girl, "Your aunts and uncles and cousins are gonna come over. And grandma and grandpa too!"

"Aubee?" Allie Claire asked, looking at Jesse, "Oee?"

"Yeah," Beca said, kissing her little girl on the cheek, "Are you ready for breakfast?"

"Ood," Allie Claire said while signing.

"Yep," Beca said, "I bet if we ask nicely, Daddy will make cinnamon rolls."

Allie Claire's eyes got really big and she looked at her daddy, knowing that cinnamon rolls were good.

"Ease?" Allie Claire asked, signing please.

"Alright," Jesse said, tickling her tummy, "But only because it's your birthday."

The family went downstairs where Allie Claire saw all the balloons.

"Oons," she said, looking with wide eyes around the kitchen, "Oons."

"Yeah," Beca said, nodding at her little girl, "Those are balloons for your birthday!"

Jesse set Allie Claire down and went to make breakfast while Beca grabbed the camera and snapped a few pictures of Allie Claire as she grabbed the balloons and laughed.

A half hour later, the family was enjoying the sticky breakfast. They then realized that Allie Claire needed a bath so while Beca went to shower, Jesse gave the little girl a bath. By 2 pm, Allie Claire had been down for her nap for a little over an hour and a half when the doorbell rang. Beca went to answer the door while Jesse finished up on the appetizers in the kitchen.

"Hey," Beca said, letting Chloe and Evan in.

"Hey," Chloe said, hugging her, "Where's the birthday girl?"

"She's still napping," Beca said, smiling as she saw Fat Amy and Bumper coming up the driveway.

The two had been together since their senior year of college but had yet to get married, both claiming they weren't ready yet.

Aubrey, Matt, and Nolan arrived next, the little boy sleeping in his car seat. Beca then let Jesse's parents and sister in.

"Where is Allie Claire?" Mack asked, looking around for her niece.

"She's sleeping," Beca said as Jesse joined her at the door.

"I actually think she might be awake," Jesse said, hugging his family, "You can go check on her Mack."

Mack smiled at her brother and headed down the hall to get the little girl.

Emily and Benji arrived next followed by Stacie and Jordan along with their twin six week olds, Lucas and Preston. Mack brought Allie Claire out and the little girl was happy to see everyone.

"Bebe," Allie Claire said, struggling out of Mack's arms.

She toddled over to her baby cousins, smiling when Stacie let her hold Lucas. The party was fun, and Allie Claire loved opening presents and eating cake. She played with her cousins and smiled the whole time.

By seven, all the kids were getting tired and cranky. Aubrey, Matt, Nolan, Jordan, Stacie, Lucas and Preston headed out. Beca went and got Allie Claire into bed before joining the adults for small talk.

Jesse's family was staying at a hotel down the street for a few days because Beca and Jesse didn't have the space for all of them, and everyone stayed until about nine.

As Beca and Jesse headed to bed that night, they were both overwhelmed at how much their lives had changed in the past year.

"I can't believe our baby is one," Beca said, climbing into bed next to Jesse, "It went so fast."

"I know," he said with a sigh, "It almost makes me want another one right now."

"I can almost guarantee we won't get another one for quite a while," Beca said because as much as she wanted another baby, her condition made it hard, "But there's no harm in practicing."

He smiled, pulling her to him as they relived the way their little girl came to be.

* * *

 **So there it was! She's a year old! Hope you liked this chapter! More to come soon.**


	17. Shots

**Thanks to the people who are reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following! You guys rock! Here is the next chapter.**

* * *

Allie Claire was typically a very calm, happy baby who was content to just play on her play mat or listen to music with Mommy or Daddy. The first few times Allie Claire got her shots, she was cranky for a little while afterwards, but a dose of children's Motrin to help with the low fevers she got, and with some extra cuddles and she was fine by the next day.

However, when she had her one-year-old physical, the poor little girl had to get five shots. She cried for a long time in the office, eventually falling asleep in Beca's arms.

When they got home, Beca could tell that Allie Claire wasn't feeling well. The little girl just wanted to be held, rubbing her blankie against her face. Her little thighs were a little swollen around the area of the shots as well. Beca had taken the day off work because she knew this was a big appointment for her peanut and she didn't want to leave her with a sitter or have to be distracted by work.

Beca only went into her office about twice a week for a few hours and Allie Claire would stay with a baby sitter while she was working unless Jesse was home. Today, however, he was at work until late because he had to make sure a new movie was edited correctly with the music. Jesse had gained quite a reputation for his work and he typically did four to six movies a year.

Beca looked down at the little girl in her arms who wasn't sleeping, but she looked tired.

"What's bothering you Allie Claire?" Beca asked, kissing her forehead.

She didn't have a fever, but the pediatrician said the reactions to the shots could take a few hours to show up.

"Mama," Allie Claire said, putting her head on her mommy's chest.

"I know Peanut," Beca said, rubbing her back.

Beca put on some soft music, knowing Allie Claire loved music. The little girl just sighed, drifting off to sleep in Beca's arms. Beca decided to put the little girl in her pack-and –play so she could rest while

Beca got a little housework done. Just as she was about to go empty the dishwasher, her phone rang. She grabbed it quickly, not wanting to wake Allie Claire.

"Hello," she said softly.

"Hey Becs," Chloe said, "Are we still on for girls night?"

"Is that tonight?" Beca asked, groaning a little, "I don't think I'm gonna be able to make it. Allie Claire had her one year appointment today and the poor little thing had to get five shots."

"Poor baby," Chloe cooed, "Maybe I could come over and make dinner for you guys so you can just be with your little girl."

"That would be great," Beca said, "Is Aubrey coming?"

"No," Chloe said, "Nolan didn't sleep well last night and she's too tired today."

"Alright," Beca said, "Come over whenever. Just come in because if Allie Claire is sleeping, she won't like getting woken up by the doorbell."

"Alright," Chloe said, "I'll see you later." Beca was glad her friend was coming over because Chloe liked helping out when Beca needed something.

Allie Claire slept for about two hours before she woke up in tears.

"I'm right here, Peanut," Beca said, picking her up, feeling a fever coming from the little girl's body, "Let's get you some medicine."

"Mama," Allie Claire cried pitifully, putting her head on her mom's shoulder, "Icky."

"I know," Beca said, kissing Allie Claire's forehead, "You don't feel good. Mommy's right here."

If you would have asked anyone in the Bellas who was the least likely to be a mom, Beca's name would have come up many times. However, Beca always wanted kids, and though everyone had been shocked at how amazing of a mom she was, Jesse knew she was cut out for the role. Allie Claire had forced Beca's walls down and had shown people who weren't Chloe or Jesse her soft, loving side.

Beca gave Allie Claire some Motrin before heading into the kitchen to grab some pedilyte. Allie Claire was usually not allowed to have juice, but when she got sick, Beca knew hydration was more important than keeping her on water and milk only.

Normally, even when she was feeling icky, Allie Claire would drink her bottle of juice but not today. Beca sighed as she watched her daughter just hold the bottle.

"Come on Allie Claire," she said, walking into the living room with the baby, "Let's watch a movie."

Allie Claire gave her mom a halfhearted smile as Beca turned on a Mickey Mouse movie that Allie Claire loved. The mother and daughter just stayed on the couch until Beca heard the door open.

"Hello," Chloe called quietly.

"In here," Beca called back, adjusting Allie Claire as Chloe came into the room.

"Hey," the red head said, coming in with a few grocery bags as she headed into the kitchen before joining the Swanson girls on the couch.

"Hey Chlo," Beca said, hugging her friend.

"Hey," Chloe said, smiling at her best friend before looking at Allie Claire, "She looks miserable Becs."

"I know," Beca said, brushing Allie Claire's sweaty curls off her forehead, "She's running a fever and the places she got the shots are a little swollen. I feel so bad for her."

"I'm sorry you're feeling yucky, Sweetheart," Chloe said, putting a hand on Allie Claire's back.

Allie Claire just sighed, cuddling closer to her mommy.

"How are you doing?" Beca asked after helping her baby girl get comfortable, "How is Baby?"

"We are both doing really well," Chloe said with a smile, hand on her four-month pregnant belly, "We found out Baby is a she. Evan and I have been throwing names around, but Isabella is my favorite."

"A baby Bella," Beca said, smiling at her friend.

"Yep," Chloe said, smiling.

Beca and Chloe chatted quietly until Allie Claire started crying.

"What's the matter Peanut?" Beca said, rubbing her back gently.

"Icky," Allie Claire said, rubbing her face on Beca's shirt, big tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I know you feel bad baby girl," Beca said, rubbing the sweaty little girl's back as she cried, "I don't know how to help you feel better."

Beca stood up, walking around the living room.

"I'm gonna go start dinner," Chloe said, "Let me know if you need anything."

Beca nodded, not taking her focus off Allie Claire. She did everything she could think of to help her daughter feel better. She went upstairs and grabbed a washcloth, wetting it with cool water and putting it on Allie Claire's forehead. After the initial shock, the little girl calmed a little, the tears slowing.

"Is your head hurting?" Beca asked, watching Allie Claire calm in her arms, "Ok. Mommy's got it."

She held the cool cloth on the little girl's forehead until Allie Claire fell asleep again.

When she was done, she went back down stairs. She found Chloe in the kitchen making spaghetti. "Thanks Chlo," Beca said as she walked into the kitchen with Allie Claire still in her arms.

"Of course," Chloe said, "How's she doing?"

"She's defiantly not feeling good," Beca said, kissing the little girl's sweaty forehead.

Chloe nodded. The rest of the night was pretty laid back. Chloe didn't stay late because she was tired and Allie Claire was fussy. Jesse got home around 9 to find Beca and Allie Claire on the couch.

"Shots," was all Beca said when he gave her a questioning look.

"Poor baby," Jesse said, frowning at the little girl who was half-awake in Beca's lap.

For the next three days, Allie Claire ran a fever, which made her miserably clingy and fussy. Beca and Jesse took turns with her through the night as she struggled to sleep.

By the end of the week, Beca and Jesse were exhausted, but Allie Claire was back to her normal, playful self.

Oh well, Beca had decided after Jesse left for work on Friday and she collapsed on the couch, watching Allie Claire playing with her baby dolls, it's all part of being a parent.

* * *

 **So there it was! Hope you liked it! Please review, favorite, and follow!**


	18. Christmas

**So here is the next chapter! Hope someone out there is still reading and enjoying! Thanks for reading!**

* * *

Christmas when Allie Claire was sixteen months old was magical. She had started to discover the world in new ways and Jesse used every opportunity to get her excited for Christmas, his favorite holiday.

Beca wasn't a huge Christmas fan. It brought up a lot of painful memories about her childhood. Her parents split right around Christmas time when she was eight. Every year prior, her dad would read her a story and they would wake up early to see if Santa came. The year her parents got divorced, her mom screamed at her that Santa wasn't real and that she had been too naughty to get anything that year anyway. Beca had spent Christmas hiding in her room waiting for her dad to come, which he never did.

She had spent Christmas with the Swanson family quite a few times since she had been with Jesse, and they had slowly started changing her view on the holiday, but she still wasn't as big a Christmas fan as Jesse.

The Swanson house when he was growing up was like a Christmas palace. The kids believed in Santa until they were at least ten, they baked cookies together, wore matching Christmas pajamas, made gingerbread houses, and just spent time together. Beca was a bit overwhelmed by it all the first year she had went home with Jesse when they were sophomores.

She tried really hard to do everything perfect for that year with his family, but after she burned a batch of cookies, she hid in his room. It had been Mrs. Swanson who had come up to find her in tears in her son's bed. She had comforted her, assuring her that this was not the first, nor last batch of cookies that would be burned in their house.

By the end of the week, Beca had been much more comfortable in the Swanson house. That was actually the first time she thought about marrying Jesse and decided wouldn't mind being part of his family.

They had spent Christmas' various places though their life, depending on work schedules and other commitments.

Allie Claire had only been a few months old for her first Christmas and they had spent it at Barden with Beca's dad and Shelia. It had been stressful traveling with a four month old who was teething, and though the time change just about killed them, they had made it work.

However, when Allie Claire was sixteen months old, they decided to stay home for Christmas and just had a nice day with their family of three.

This was the first year in quite a long time that Beca and Jesse weren't insanely busy in the weeks leading up to Christmas. Jesse didn't have a Christmas day movie this year and Beca wasn't helping anyone finish a New Year's Album. They both had quite a few things lined up for the following year, but nothing big for the remainder of the year.

They were going to fly to see Jesse's family for New Years, but weren't leaving until the day after Christmas.

The few weeks leading up to their second Christmas as a family of three were a real treat.

Christmas music played in their house every day, some of it Beca had written or produced. She even played the Snoop Dog CD that had been the first thing she had ever helped professionally produce when she was a senior at Barden.

They had gone and picked out a Christmas tree and though it wasn't done in the typical snow gear both Beca and Jesse grew up getting trees in, it was still a good family experience. Allie Claire was fascinated with the fact that there was a tree in their house and would show anyone who came over her "Ismas tee."

They decorated it with ornaments as a family one night, which captivated Allie Claire. She knew better than to touch anything on the tree, but would just walk around it, pointing to different ones.

They also made a gingerbread house, per Jesse's insistence. Allie Claire ended up with more frosting on her face and in her mouth than on the house, but she had a great time doing it. Beca snapped pictures of Allie Claire and Jesse making the house, smiling as she watched Allie Claire wipe frosting on Jesse's face.

Every nigh starting the day after Thanksgiving ended with a Christmas story from their collection. Allie Claire's eyes would get wide every time Jesse or Beca produced a new story for her.

Another huge family tradition that the Swanson family had when Jesse was growing up was the infamous Christmas movies. Starting on the same day they put up the tree, the family would gather every evening in front of the TV and watch Christmas movies. Beca never knew there were so many Christmas movies, but the Swanson's owned over 50 and would also watch specials on TV.

Allie Claire had most definitely inherited her Daddy's love of movies and Christmas movies were a hit with her. She would run around the house after dinner with a case in her little hands, asking both Beca and Jesse to put it in. They would always tell her to wait until the kitchen was clean before the family would settle on the couch and watch a Christmas movie.

Allie Claire loved Rudolph and Frosty but was happy with any movie. Beca was always shocked when Jesse pulled out a Christmas movie they hadn't watched because after 4 years dating and 5 more married, she figured they would have seen all of them but apparently not. As much as Beca didn't like the cliché Christmas movies, she loved watching Allie Claire's face as the movies played.

Another tradition that Beca was very against was matching pajamas. Growing up, the Swanson family always got matching pajamas on Christmas Eve to wear on Christmas Day. Beca tried to get Jesse to compromise on color coordinate pajamas, but he insisted they match.

As much as Beca hated it, she had to admit it was pretty stinking cute when Allie Claire realized their pajamas matched on Christmas Eve.

"Anta," Allie Claire said, pointing at her pajamas as Jesse walked out of the nursery with her in his arms.

"Do you like your Santa jammies?" Jesse asked, tickling her tummy, "Becs, come out here."

"I look ridiculous," Beca said from the bedroom.

"I'm sure you look fine," Jesse said, "Just come out here. Allie Claire is looking for you."

"Mommy," Allie Claire called.

Beca came out of the bedroom wearing pajamas that matched Allie Claire's arms crossed.

"Mommy," Allie Claire called, looking at her own pajamas and then her mom's, "Matchy."

"That's right Peanut," Jesse said as Allie Claire ran to Beca.

"I hate you," Beca said, giving him the look as he went into he bedroom.

A minute later, he came out, wearing the same pajamas as his girls.

"Daddy matchy," Allie Claire said, smiling at him.

Beca did find it adorable as she watched her husband hold their little girl dressed in matching pajamas.

"Come here Becs," Jesse said, motioning her over.

He snapped a selfie of them to send to his parents before they settled in front of yet another Christmas movie. They then helped Allie Claire put out Christmas cookies and milk for Santa and a carrot for her favorite Rudolph. They then headed into the nursery where Jesse read Allie Claire _The Night Before Christmas_ before he and Beca tucked her in with a kiss. Her sleepy eyes closing as they left.

"Let's get started," Jesse said, looking at his wife.

They had wrapped all Allie Claire's presents and had them hiding in the closet in their room. All they had left to do was put them out.

"We got her way too much," Beca said as they carried the boxes out.

"Maybe," Jesse said, a little smirk on his face.

They made sure the cookies looked eaten and left a little note for Allie Claire. They then headed to bed.

The next morning came way too early for Beca's liking when Allie Claire woke up at 6.

"Merry Christmas Weirdo," Jesse said, kissing her as they got up.

"Merry Christmas Nerd," she said, smiling at him.

They got Allie Claire up and took her into the living room, her tiny face lighting up as she saw the presents.

"Anta," she squealed excitedly.

"Yeah," Jesse said, letting her down, "Santa came."

They spent the morning opening and playing with presents until Allie Claire crashed around noon clutching her new baby doll. They put her in her crib before Beca and Jesse went to start cleaning up.

"That was fun," Jesse said, smiling as Beca grabbed some wrapping paper.

"Yeah," Beca said, "I loved seeing her open that new doll. If you ever tell anyone I said this I will deny it, but I really enjoyed everything we did for Christmas this year. Maybe it's not such a bad holiday after all."

"I told you," Jesse said, smiling his goofy smile at her.

She just shook her head as she wondered how her husband and daughter had turned her into such a softy.

* * *

 **So there it was! Hope you all liked it! More to come soonish.**


	19. Big Girl Bed

**So I haven't heard much from you guys recently, but that's ok. I've been busy with school and rowing so the updates might be slow at least until first term is over. Anyway, here is the next chapter!**

* * *

"Are we really gonna do this?" Jesse asked as he and Beca carried the tools up to the nursery.

"She's gonna hurt herself if we keep her in the crib any longer," Beca said, looking at him.

They had decided to put Allie Claire in a big girl bed because the little girl had recently learned how to climb on the bars in her room. Beca and Jesse had found her pulling herself over the top bar more than once and knew it was only a matter of time before she hurt herself.

They had gone out the day before and picked out a white bed that would convert from a toddler bed to a normal bed when she was bigger.

"But she's only eighteen months old," Jesse said as they entered the room.

"I know Jess," Beca said, setting down the tools she had, "But it's for the best. She'll be so surprised when she comes home."

Aubrey had offered to take Allie Claire for the day while Jesse and Beca got her new bed all set up.

"Alright," Jesse said, sighing as he looked at the crib, "Let's do this."

They got to work taking apart the crib. Jesse wanted to keep it together for the next kid, but Beca said no because the only other room they had was the guest room which they needed. She also didn't know if or when they were gonna have another baby. They hadn't been trying, but they hadn't been doing anything to prevent it either.

After a half hour, the crib was completely disassembled.

"This room looks so weird without the crib," Jesse said, looking at all the pieces that were scattered all over the room.

"Let's get this put in the attic and get her new bed set up," Beca said, grabbing the Ziploc bags they brought into Allie Claire's room and started putting the screws and other parts in the bags. Soon, the crib was in the attic, and they had the carpet vacuumed.

"Let's do this," Beca said, grabbing the box from the other side of the room.

They pulled out the pieces and got to work. Turns out, putting together a bed is a lot harder than they expected, but two hours, a small fight, and more than a little frustration, they had the bed all put together.

"Oh my gosh," Beca said, stepping back after they got the bed all made with tears in her eyes, "Our little girl is getting so big."

Jesse pulled her close, kissing the top of her head. They just stood there, staring at the new bed. Beca had been so excited about putting their little girl in a big girl bed, but now that it was done, she realized that the past eighteen months had gone by in a blink and that their baby was growing up way too fast. They just stood there for a little bit before Beca took a breath and pulled away from Jesse.

"Alright," Beca said, looking at him, "Let's call Aubrey and see if she and Matt want to come over for dinner when they bring Allie Claire back."

"Sounds good," he said, kissing her gently on the lips.

Jesse finished cleaning up Allie Claire's room while Beca went to call Aubrey. The blonde said they would be over in about an hour once Nolan woke up from his nap.

"They'll be here in an hour," Beca said as Jesse came in from garage where he was throwing out the boxes.

They finished cleaning up Allie Claire's room before curling up on the couch to finish a movie they started a few nights before. Beca had grown to love movies over the past few years and looked forward to the time they got to spend together watching them. The movie finished just before the doorbell rang.

"Mama," Allie Claire said, running into the house and crashing into her mom's legs, "Dada."

"Hey peanut," Jesse said scooping her up into his arms.

"We missed you today Allie Claire," Beca said, kissing her daughter's cheek, "Thanks for watching her today guys."

"No problem," Matt said as Aubrey carried Nolan in.

"Yeah," Aubrey said, coming into the house, "She's always so good."

"Come on in," Jesse said, guiding their friends into the house, "We were gonna order pizza for dinner if that's ok with you guys."

"Sounds great," Matt said.

"Can we see Allie Claire's new bed?" Aubrey asked.

"Of course," Beca said, grabbing Allie Claire and leading the family down the hall to the toddler's bedroom.

"Look Allie Claire," Jesse said, pointing at the new bed.

"Bed?" Allie Claire said, looking at the new bed curiously as Beca put her on the floor.

"Yep," Beca said, guiding Allie Claire to the bed, "This is your new bed."

"What do you think Peanut?" Jesse said, watching her pat the bed before pulling herself into the bed, "That's your new bed No more crib."

Allie Claire crawled around on the bed for a minute before putting her head on the pillow and sighing.

"Me bed," she said, looking at her parents, aunt, and uncle.

"She's definitely your kid Becs," Aubrey said, smiling as Allie Claire pretended to go to sleep, "Loves her bed."

Beca nodded, snapping a picture of the little girl.

"Is it weird getting rid of the crib?" Matt asked, looking at his own son who was only eight months old.

"Yeah," Jesse said, nodding, "But I hope it's a good change."

They watched Allie Claire in her bed for another few minutes before heading to the kitchen to order dinner. They enjoyed their pizza, Nolan and Allie Claire playing together in the living room after they ate.

Nolan was learning to crawl and Allie Claire loved to help him and encourage him. The two of them had a relationship that no one really understood.

The adults realized that the kids had been quite for more than a few minutes and found both little ones curled up together sleeping.

"I guess we better get going," Aubrey said as she and Jesse carefully picked up their sleeping kids, "Dinner was great. Thanks for having us over."

"Thanks for coming," Beca said, hugging her friend, "And thanks for watching Peanut for us today."

"No problem," Matt said as they headed out, "See you later."

Once Matt and Aubrey were gone, Jesse and Beca took Allie Claire up to bed. They carefully tucked her into her new bed, hoping she would sleep through the night.

However, at two in the morning, Beca woke up when she felt a little hand on her face.

"What are you doing up?" she asked, looking at her toddler.

Allie Claire just smiled and reached for her.

"No ma'am," Beca said, picking her up and putting her back in her bed, "At night time, we stay in our own beds." Allie Claire stuck out her lip and started pouting.

"Peanut," Beca said, "It's bed time. You need to sleep. No getting up."

Allie Claire looked at her mom and continued pouting. Beca sighed and left the room, hoping the toddler would go back to sleep.

However, she was up four more times that night and by morning, Beca was exhausted.

"Come on Becs," Jesse said, shaking her awake, oblivious that their daughter had been up most of the night.

"I'm tired," she said, looking at him, "I want the crib back."

"Why?" he asked, confused.

"She was up five times last night," Beca said, rubbing her eyes.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" he asked, rubbing her back, knowing Beca was a miserable person when she was tired.

"One of us needed sleep," she said groaning, "I want the crib back."

"She'll adjust," Jesse said, kissing Beca's cheek, "Now come on, you've got work today. I'll take care of her tonight so you can sleep."

Beca groaned, getting up.

Jesse went to check on Allie Claire who was out cold.

He chuckled silently, knowing it was going to be a long few days while Allie Claire adjusted to being in her new big-girl bed.

* * *

 **So there it was! Hope you all enjoyed it! I'll try to update soon, but no promises. If you have any ideas, let me know!**


	20. Overtired

**So here is the next chapter! Thanks to everyone who has been reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting! You guys rock! Here is the next chapter!**

* * *

When Allie Claire was twenty months old, they decided to spend a weekend at a beach house with their friends. Most of the babies were old enough to make the trip feasible so they loaded up and headed to a large beach house with room enough for everyone.

They had quite a large group going that included Aubrey, Matt, and their little boy Nolan who was ten months old, Chloe, Evan, and five-month-old Bella, Emily, Benji, and their adopted eight-month-old Ryder, and Stacie, her husband Jordan, and their twin nine month olds Preston and Lucas.

Fat Amy and Bumper had eloped and were on a two-month honeymoon so they weren't going to be able to make it.

The drive was about two hours and they had decided to get up early to get going because they were only going for four days.

Allie Claire had been up at five am, over an hour earlier than Beca and Jesse planned to get up because she knew they were leaving that day for vacation.

"Allie Claire," Beca grumbled as she went into the little girl's room, picking her up, "It's way too early."

"Beach time," Allie Claire said, eyes wide.

"Not until later," Beca said, putting the little girl on the changing table and changing her diaper, "You should still be sleeping."

"Beach," Allie Claire said brightly and Beca knew there would be no more sleeping in the Swanson house.

"Go get Daddy," Beca said, putting the toddler down as she sighed.

"Why is she up?" Jesse asked as Beca came back into the master bedroom where Allie Claire was bouncing on the bed.

"Who knows," Beca said grumpily, sitting back down on the bed, "But I can tell you that I am going to sleep in the car."

"Alright," Jesse said, sitting up as their daughter kept jumping on the bed, "Allie Claire, calm down."

They stayed in bed for a while, but Allie Claire was wide-awake, meaning both Jesse and Beca were also awake.

By six when they needed to get up, Beca was already done with how hyperactive their little girl was. She hadn't seen her this hyped up since Amy took her for an evening and brought her back after she took her to the candy store and a cupcake shop. Allie Claire had literally run around the house for over two hours before she crashed and ended up with a very sick tummy the next day.

Jesse made some cinnamon rolls for breakfast because they had time.

By eight, they were all packed up and at Chloe's house where they were all meeting before they left. They went into Chloe and Evan's house where Allie Claire proceeded to run around the furniture.

"Hey there little miss," Evan said as he came down the stairs with their bags.

"Allison Claire Swanson," Beca scolded, "You need to calm down. Sorry guys. She's been up since 5 and will not calm down."

"She's just excited," Chloe said, smiling as she watched the little girl slow down just a bit.

By the time Stacie, Emily, and Aubrey got there with their families, Allie Claire was outside running around because she was too crazy. They were on the road by nine and arrived by eleven thirty.

Allie Claire somehow stayed awake the entire trip even though Beca slept almost the whole way there.

When they arrived, they unpacked their cars and had lunch before putting the kids down for their afternoon naps. However, Allie Claire was not having it with her nap and just jumped up and down on the bed.

"She's not going to nap Bec," Jesse said, coming out of the bedroom carrying their daughter.

"She's gonna be a mess later," Beca said, shaking her head as Allie Claire grabbed her bucket and shovel and pretended to build a sand castle.

"Beach Mommy," Allie Claire said, smiling at Beca.

"She's really excited about this beach thing huh?" Aubrey said, smiling at the younger girl.

"She has been nuts all day," Beca said with a sigh.

The adults chatted for a while until the rest of the kids woke up from their naps. They then dressed them all in swimsuits and headed to the beach.

Allie Claire was the only one who was really big enough to run around on the beach and she did a lot of it. Chloe just lounged with Bella under one of the umbrellas. Nolan tried to keep up with Allie Claire, but it was kinds hard for him to crawl in the sand. Matt helped his son out and even took him into the water. The twins loved the sand, but tried to eat it which meant Stacie and Jordan spent most of her time trying to keep the sand out of their mouths.

Allie Claire loved the beach and spent the whole time running around or playing in the water with Beca and Jesse. They stayed on the beach for a few hours before heading back to the house. They decided to go out for dinner at a little place on the beach so after everyone was dressed and ready to go.

When they were out at dinner, Allie Claire finally started to come off of her insane high but was still pretty wired. By the time they got home, she was still awake, but had stopped running around. The rest of the kids went down around eight, but Allie Claire did not want to sleep.

Beca decided to avoid the fight, hoping she would conk out on the couch, but she didn't.

"Hey Allie Claire," Chloe said, noticing she looked very sleepy, "Want to go to bed?"

"No," Allie Claire said shaking her little head.

"You sure?" Aubrey asked, looking at the little girl.

"No bed," Allie Claire said adamantly.

The little girl woke up again after that and started laughing and running around again.

"I might just lock her up in our room," Beca said, sighing.

After twenty minutes, Allie Claire was still acting like a nut and Beca finally scooped her up.

"I can take her Becs," Jesse said, getting up.

"It's alright," Beca said, "I've got her."

Beca carried the little girl down the hall and into their bedroom, putting her on the bed next to her.

"No bed," Allie Claire said, tears welling up in her eyes, "No bed."

"Yes," Beca said, lying down with her daughter.

Allie Claire started crying in bed next to Beca, showing off the lungs that clearly were the product of two singers. She cried as Beca held her for about ten minutes until she finally fell asleep.

Beca slipped out of the room, shutting the door quietly.

"What was all that about?" Emily asked as Beca came out of the room.

"She was overtired," Beca said with a sigh.

"And she's just like her mommy when she gets that way," Jesse said, kissing Beca's temple as his wife scoffed though everyone knew it was true.

* * *

 **So there it was! Hope you liked it! Sorry the updates are less consistent! It's midterm week and everything had been getting crazy. I'm also busy with crew most weekends so it's hard to get updates up. Hopefully I'll get another one up this weekend or sometime next week. Thanks for reading!**


	21. Potty Training

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for reading and enjoying this story! Hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

About a month before Allie Claire's second birthday, the little girl decided she wanted to be potty-trained. Beca hadn't planned on doing it so early, but when her toddler would stop playing and go get a clean diaper, asking to be changed, Beca knew she was ready.

She made sure she or Jesse would be home all week so they could work with Allie Claire on using the toilet without having to burden her sitter with it. On Monday, the day they planned to start, both Jesse and Beca were going to be home.

They had been talking about using the toilet all weekend and had taken the little girl to Target to pick out some big girl underwear. Allie Claire was thrilled to have her new princess panties that she put them on over her diaper on Sunday.

They read a book Sunday night about using the potty and how much fun it could be. Beca thought it was a bit silly, but if they could avoid meltdowns and accidents, she was all for it.

When they woke up on Monday morning, the first thing Beca did was get Allie Claire up and on the potty. They had opted to just get a seat that attached onto the regular toilet instead of messing around with a separate seat. Allie Claire sat on the toilet, using it almost right away.

"Good job Peanut," Beca said, smiling at her as she finished, "Let's get you some big girl underwear after we wash our hands."

"Otay," Allie Claire said, smiling at her mommy, "Tell Daddy."

"Of course," Beca said, helping Allie Claire off the toilet before she flushed it, "Once you have clothes on, you can go tell Daddy."

They washed their hands and put underwear on Allie Claire.

"Now you need to tell Mommy or Daddy if you need to go potty Allie Claire," Beca said, helping the toddler with her pants, "Do you understand?"

"Yep," the little girl said, smiling at her mommy, "No mess. Just potty."

"Good girl," Beca said, smiling at her, "Now go get Daddy."

Allie Claire ran down the hall, her messy bunch of curls bouncing. She went into the master bedroom where Beca helped her onto the bed.

"Daddy," Allie Claire said, jumping on his sleeping form, "Up."

"Good morning Peanut," Jesse said, rubbing his eyes as he rolled over, grabbing his daughter, "How are you?"

"Dood," she said, hugging him, "I use the potty."

"Did you?" Jesse asked, looking to Beca for confirmation.

"She did," Beca said, nodding, "She's got her big girl underwear on now."

"You're getting so big," Jesse said, sitting up and tickling the little girl's stomach, "Let's go find some breakfast."

They had a pretty relaxed day, playing outside and watching a movie. Allie Claire did amazing and didn't have a single accident. They decided to put her in a pull-up for sleeping just to make it easier. However, in the morning, Allie Claire woke up completely dry and went right into the bathroom when she got up. That day, Beca had to go to work so Jesse was left with Allie Claire. When Beca came home that night, she was shocked to find that Allie Claire hadn't had a single accident and had even taken a nap in her underwear. She woke up dry again on Wednesday and as Beca spent the day with her while Jesse was working, Allie Claire still never had an accident. By Friday, Allie Claire was doing amazingly well with potty training and when Chloe called to ask if they wanted to come over for dinner, Beca and Jesse decided it would be alright to leave the house. When they arrived at Evan and Chloe's house, Allie Claire ran for the door, excited to see Bella, her only girl cousin.

"Hi Allie Claire," Chloe said, opening the door for the toddler, Bella in her arms.

"Hi Aunt Cwoee," Allie Claire said, smiling at her, "Hi Bewa."

Bella smiled at her cousin, squealing a little.

"Duess what?" Allie Claire said as Beca and Jesse came in and Evan joined them from the kitchen.

"What?" Chloe said, bending down to Allie Claire's level.

"I dots big dirl undies," Allie Claire said, pulling her pants down to show everyone.

"Whoa there," Jesse said as he went to his daughter, pulling her pants back up.

"That's so good Allie Claire," Chloe said, biting back a laugh at Jesse's horror.

"She's been so good," Beca said with a smile, "She hasn't had one accident, knock on wood."

"Wow," Evan said, "I remember when my brother's oldest was being potty-trained, he had accidents like all the time."

"Yeah," Beca said, "We've gotten lucky."

"Aunt Cwoee," Allie Claire said, "Me and Bella dough play?"

"Sure," Chloe said, bringing Bella into the living room as Allie Claire followed.

"Remember," Beca said, looking at Allie Claire," If you need to go potty, you need to tell me or Daddy please?"

"Otay," the mini-Beca said, going to play with her cousin.

The adults headed into the kitchen to talk and get dinner ready.

About twenty minutes later, Jesse went to check on Allie Claire and Bella, only finding his seven-month-old niece chewing on her teething ring.

"Allie Claire," Jesse called, looking around.

Suddenly, he heard a cry, "Mommy."

Beca ran down the hall with Jesse on her heals. They almost burst out laughing when they saw what had happened.

Apparently, Allie Claire had needed to use the bathroom but decided to be miss independent. Unfortunately, it didn't work out well for her and she had fallen into the toilet.

"Come here," Beca said, lifting the toddler from the toilet.

"Is everything alright?" Chloe asked, coming to check on the family.

"It will be," Beca said, laughing a little.

"What happened?" Chloe asked, seeing that Allie Claire was soaking wet.

"She tried to be independent like her mom and fell in the toilet," Jesse said, smirking as Beca gave him a look.

"Oh no," Chloe said, laughing a little, "Is she alright?"

"She will be," Beca said, still trying to comfort her daughter who was in tears, "Can I use your bath tub though?"

"Of course," Chloe said, "I'll grab you a towel."

"Thanks," Beca said, stripping off Allie Claire's shirt that was soaking wet, "Jess, can you go grab her bag please?"

"Sure," Jesse said, returning a minute later with both the bag and towel.

"If dinner's ready, go ahead and start without us," Beca said, putting Allie Claire in the tub.

"Alright," Jesse said, "Are you guys good?"

"Yeah," Beca said, grabbing some of Bella's body wash and cleaning Allie Claire up.

Within ten minutes, the little girl was clean and redressed in her pajamas and fresh underwear. Beca carried her to the kitchen table where everyone else was just sitting down to eat.

"All clean?" Chloe asked as they came into the room.

"Yeah," Beca said, smiling as they started dinner.

By eight, the kids were tired, and the Swanson clan headed home. Beca and Jesse decided to just let Allie Claire sleep in her underwear because she fell asleep in the car, and they hated to wake her up.

When they woke up the next morning, she was still dry.

After another week of no accidents, Beca and Jesse declared potty training a success and were thrilled to be able to get rid of diapers. Well, at least until they decided to have another baby that is.

* * *

 **So there it was. Hope you liked it! If you did, tell your friends, follow this story, or review! More to come soon!**


	22. Tummy Bug

**Thank you so much to everyone who has been reviewing! You guys are the best! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Allie Claire was typically a healthy little girl. Sure, she would run small fevers when she was teething and shots were not always the easiest on her little body, but she was rarly sick with illness not caused by a change in her body.

Even the doctor commented on how healthy Allie Claire was at her two year old appointment. The little girl had had only a few little colds that resulted in a stuffy nose and little cough, one ear infection, and a bout of the fever flu in her twenty four months of life.

However, one morning just after Allie Claire's second birthday when Beca went in to get her daughter up, Beca could tell the little girl wasn't feeling well. She was just laying in her bed rubbing her blankie against her face. Normally, the bubbly little girl would have gotten sheself out of her newly acquired toddler bed and be playing with her toys or pretending to read her books.

"What's the matter Allie Claire?" Beca asked, picking her up and holding her close, feeling that she seemed a little warmer than normal.

Allie Claire just shrugged, holding her blankie close as Beca rubbed her back.

"Let's get some breasfast and then we can rest," Beca said, kissing Allie Claire's chestnut brown curls.

The normally talkative and cheery little girl just sighed, not moving from her spot on her mom's shoulder. Beca made Allie Claire some oatmeal, a normal favorite of the toddler. Allie Claire took a few bites before pushing the bowl away.

"Come on Peanut," Beca said, looking at her little girl, "You need to eat some breakfast."

"No," Allie Calire said, tears startin to from in her little blue eys, "No brefas. Tummy hurt."

"Alright," Beca said, seeing that her little girl was clearly not feeling good at all and hoping she wasn't getting a stomach bug, "Let's go read a book and rest."

Allie Claire nodded, reaching for her mom to pick her up. Beca sighed, picking up the little girl, knowing that the fact that she didn't want to walk spole volumes about how bad she was feeling. They went into the living room and Beca grabbed one of Allie Claire's favorite story books off the table. She started reading it, feeling the toddler shifting in her arms.

Suddenly, without warning, Allie Claire opened her mouth and projectile vomited all over the couch, the floor, herself, her mom, and the story book.

"Oh ppeanut," Beca said, rubbing her back gently as Allie Claire busrst into tears, "It's alright."

Beca carefully picked her up, holding her close as they headed inot the bathroom. Beca started a shower and stripped off both their vomit covered clothes before stepping into the shower with her daughter in her arms. Allie Claire thew up again in the shower before they were all cleaned.

Once they were out of the shower, Beca dressed Allie Claire in pajamas, grabbing the thermometer and taking her temperature.

"100.8," Beca said, pulling it our of Allie Claire's ear, "Oh Peanut, I'm sorry you feel yucky."

"Tummy ucky," Allie Claire said, hand on her belly.

"I know," Beca said, rubbing her little belly gently, "Let's go get comfy."

Beca had had the stomach flu a few times as a child and in college, but Allie Claire had never experienced it before and she was clearly not liking her first experience.

Beca grabbed an old comforter that she had used in college, folding it a few times so she and Allie Claire could lay on it without getting the floor dirty if the little girl's tummy got sick again. She also grabbed an old plastic bowl from the kitchen and a blanket from the closet, cleaning up the rug and couch that Allie Claire threw up on earlier before going to comfort her daughter.

Allie Claire was just laying on the comforter, looking miserable. Beca scooped her up, holding her close.

"Mommy," Allie Claire said miserably as she held her mom.

"I know Peanut," Beca said, kissing her forehead.

Just then, the gagging started again, and Beca got the bowl in front of Allie Claire's face just in time for her to throw up again.

"I've got you," Beca said, rubbing her back. This pattern continued for about three hours until Allie Claire fell asleep, fever and icky tummy wearing out her little body.

Beca snapped a picture of the sleeping child on the blanket next to the barf bowl, sending it to Jesse, Chloe and Aubrey with the caption "Someone's got their first tummy bug "

Jesse texted back immediately asking if their little girl was alright and if he needed to come home. Beca told him stay at work, that Allie Claire just had a sick tummy and fever, but that she had it taken care of. She did ask him to get some popsicles on the way home and maybe some soup and saltines. Jesse assured her he would and told her to give Allie Claire a kiss for him and that he loved them both. Beca said she loved him too and told him not to work too late.

Chloe texted her back, saying she was sorry Allie Claire was sick and asking if they needed anything. Beca said no and thanked her for her concern.

Aubrey sent a picture of little Nolan looking just as sick as Allie Claire, saying the two had probably picked it up at the park the day before. She also said she was sorry Allie Claire was feeling bad. Beca texted back, saying she was sorry Nolan was sick and wished Aubrey luck taking care of him.

Beca knew she was lucky because Allie Claire was at least older and understood a little. Nolan was only a little over a year and he was probably very confused and cranky because he wouldn't understand why he felt icky.

Beca and Allie Claire spent the rest of the day resting, watching movies, and reading books while the little girl's fever climbed up to around 102 and she continued throwing up. Beca hated seeing her daughter so sick, and despite her lack of experience with sick people, she managed to keep Allie Claire comforted and as relaxed as a sick little girl could be.

The mother and daughter eventually moved to the master bedroom to relax in the bed after Allie Claire hadn't thrown up in over an hour, though Beca wasn't sure if it was because her stomach was empty or she was getting better.

When Jesse got home around five thirty, he found both of them sleeping in the bed, Allie Claire curled up next to Beca. He kissed both of their forehead, feeling how hot Allie Claire's was and how Beca's felt a little warm too. He decided to whip up some chicken noodle soup for his girls for dinner.

He woke them up about ten minutes before it was ready and Allie Claire's face lit up as much as a sick toddler's face can when she has a stomach bug. She smiled at him as he scooped her into his arms.

"Hi Peanut," he said, rubbing her back, "Mommy told me you feel icky."

Allie Clire just nodde,d putting her head on Jesse's shoulder as she rubbed her blankie on her face.

Beca woke up as well, moaning a little.

"Hey Becs," Jesse said, smiling at her as he gave her a gentle kiss, "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine Jess," she said, sitting up, "How's the munchkin?"

"She's still not feeling good," Jesse said, turning so Beca and Allie Claire could see each other.

"I'm sorry," Beca said, frowning at her daughter as she rubbed her back, "Let's get some food in her and get her into bed so she can sleep this off."

Jesse nodded as Beca rolled out of bed and they headed downstairs. Allie Claire ate a little soup and a few crackers before she was done and wanting Jesse to hold her.

Beca found the soup unappetizing and only ate half a bowl.

"Becs," Jesse said, looking at her paling face, "You alright?"

"I'm fine Jess," she said, smiling, "It was just a long day with Allie Claire."

He nodded, knowing she was lying. They put Allie Claire to bed with a bowl next to her just in case.

Beca crashed not long after Allie Claire but woke up vomiting an hour later. As she prayed to the porcelain thrown, Beca groaned, remembering how much she hated this part of parenting, though when Allie Claire brought her some toast the next day (the toddler clearly feeling better) and a card she had made with Jesse's help, Beca decided that she hated it just a little less.

* * *

 **So there it was! Hope you enjoyed it! Thank you all so much for being patient with me! We are about three weeks away from finals right now and I have regattas this weekend and next weekend so I'm pretty busy. I will try to update as often as I can! Thanks so much for reading!**


	23. Baking

**Sorry it's been so long. I ws super busy with crew which is now over for a while. Finals are also in two weeks so life here is super crazy, but I am hoping to work on this a little more than I have been. Anyway, here it is.**

* * *

Beca wasn't good in the kitchen. She would be the first to admit that. Jesse, on the other hand, loved to bake and cook. Beca had learned quite a bit from Jesse and could successfully make dinner without setting off the fire alarm most nights.

However, when it came to baking, Beca left it to Jesse. Just after Thanksgiving, Beca and Chloe were going shopping for Christmas presents.

"Bye Bye Mommy," Allie Claire called as Beca left to go pick up Chloe, "Lub yous."

"Bye Peanut," Beca said, kissing the toddler's forehead, "I love you. Love you Jess."

"Love you too Becs," he said, kissing her as she headed out the door, "Have fun!"

Allie Claire and Jesse waved goodbye to Beca as she drove out of the driveway.

"You know what we are gonna do today?" Jesse asked his little girl as he scooped her up.

"What?" she asked, making a funny face at him.

"WE are gonna make Christmas cookies today," Jesse said, throwing her in the air.

"Yeah," Allie Claire squealed, laughing as Jesse blew raspberries on her tummy, "I likes cookies."

"I know," Jesse said, carrying her into the kitchen and placing her on one of the barstools, "We are gonna make a whole bunch of cookies today."

Allie Claire clapped her hands as Jesse pulled out the recipes and ingredients.

"Alright," he said, opening a drawer, "Now before we start, you need to dress like a chef."

He pulled out a little purple apron and a white chef's hat. He helped her put the outfit on and snapped a few quick pictures to send to Beca later.

"Alright my little chef," Jesse said, putting down his camera after Allie Claire made half a dozen adorable faces, "Let's get baking."

He helped her unwrap the butter and measure out the sugar, letting her dump it in the big mixing bowl. He opened the bottle of vanilla before he realized he had forgotten the eggs in the fridge. He went to get them and heard a crash as he was in the fridge.

"Uh oh," Allie Claire said as he turned around and saw vanilla all over the counter.

"Oops," Jesse said, running to the counter and picking up the still spilling bottle of vanilla, "Oh Allie Claire."

"I sorry," she said, big tears forming in her eyes.

"It's ok," Jesse said, picking her up and holding her, "It was an accident. Daddy can clean it up."

"I sorry Daddy," Allie Claire said, hugging his neck tightly, "I try to help."

"I know Peanut," he said, kissing her curls as he held her tightly, "It's ok. Daddy can clean it all up and we can keep baking. You just need to be a little more careful and not touch anything until Daddy tells you to ok?"

"Otay," Allie Claire said as Jesse wiped the tears from her face.

"Alright," he said, smiling at her, "Now don't cry because the cookies will take yucky if we put tears in them."

Allie Claire smiled at him and wiped the rest of the tears out of her eyes.

"Good," he said, tickling her a little, "Now let's get this cleaned up and get back to baking yummy cookies."

"Yeah," she cheered, throwing her hands up in the air.

Jesse set her back down on her bar stool, grabbing paper towels and thanking his lucky stars he had picked up another bottle of vanilla at the store the day before.

Once the vanilla was all cleaned up, they got back to baking. Soon, they had their first batch made.

"Wanna know the best part Allie Claire?" Jesse said, looking at her with wide eyes.

"What?" she said, looking back at him with the same look.

"We get to eat some of the cookie dough," he said, scooping a little into his hand and popped it into his mouth. She put her hand over her mouth in surprise as she watched.

"Me too?" she asked, looking at him with wide eyes.

"Yeah," he said, taking a small amount of the dough and handing it to her. Allie Claire put it in her mouth and smiled at the sugary treat.

"Dat's yummy," she said, looking at Jesse happily.

"Oh good," Jesse said, smiling back at her with a matching grin, "But we can't eat too much or we will get sick tummies okay?"

She nodded, eyes open wide with understanding.

"Ok," he said, "Let's make some cookies."

Jesse showed Allie Claire how to roll the cookies into balls and they rolled out a few trays of cookies before Jesse put them in the oven. They then cleaned up a little and started on the next batch.

After another two hours and a mess of flour and laughs, they had made three kinds of cookies.

"Alright Peanut," Jesse said as he put a batch of peanut butter cookies in the oven, "Let's eat some lunch."

"Eat cookies," Allie Claire said, pointing to them.

"No Peanut," Jesse said, "We need to eat normal lunch."

"Cookies," Allie Claire said, crossing her arms.

"We can have cookies after we eat a sandwich and some fruit," Jesse said sternly.

"Want cookies," Allie Claire said, pouting a little.

Jesse just went into the fridge and got out some lunchmeat, cheese, and mayo, grabbing some bread from the breadbox and making a sandwich for both him and Allie Claire, grabbing some clementines out of the fridge and peeling them. He put a plate in front of Allie Claire and sat down next to her at the bar stool. Allie Claire looked at her sandwich and frowned, picking it up sullenly and taking a bite.

"See Peanut," Jesse said, "Lunch is good."

Allie Claire gave him a look, but took another bit of her sandwich anyway. He just laughed and continued eating lunch.

When they finished, he could tell she was getting tired.

"Ready for a nap Peanut?" he asked, putting the plates in the sink.

She nodded, reaching for him, rubbing her tired eyes. He picked her up, carrying her to her bedroom, tucking her in.

By the time Allie Claire woke up, Jesse had made another three types of cookies and had cookies ready for Allie Claire to decorate. He heard her come into the kitchen, holding her blanket in one hand.

"Did you have a good nap Peanut?" he asked, picking her up.

She nodded, rubbing her face on his shoulder.

"Wanna decorate some cookies?" he asked, rubbing her back.

"Yeah," she said, picking up her head and handing him her blanket.

He put her at the counter and gave her a tray of sugar cookies and some colored frosting. The two of them spent two hours decorating and eating frosting and making a big mess.

When Beca and Chloe came in, Allie Claire had frosting all over her face and Jesse was getting his nails painted with frosting and sprinkles.

"What are you two doing?" Beca said laughing as she snapped a picture of them.

"It looks like you two had fun today," Chloe said, smiling at them.

"Mommy, Choee," Allie Claire called happily, "We maked cookies."

"I see that," Beca said, surveying her very messy kitchen.

"Did you two have fun today?" Jesse asked, getting up and kissing Beca gently.

"We did," Beca said, licking her lips, which now tasted like frosting, "We got a lot of our shopping done."

"Oh good," Jesse said, "I promise we will clean up everything."

"I know you will," Beca said smiling slyly at him.

Eventually, the kitchen was clean and Chloe was on her way home with a box of cookies to share with her family.

"I loves baking with Daddy," Allie Claire said as Beca helped her in the bath.

"I know," Beca said, washing the frosting from her daughter's hair.

"I loves Daddy," Allie Claire said with a sigh.

"Me too," Beca said, kissing her daughter's forehead, "Me too."

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed that little story. If you have any ideas, let me know! You guys are the best!**


	24. Tea Party

**Thank you all so much for the positive response to this story! I am loving writing it so much. I can promise it will be at least 55 chapters, but probably longer. This chapter was suggested by one of you lovely people! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"We're heading out," Beca called as she Aubrey and Chloe grabbed their bags.

"Bye Mommy," Allie Claire called, running up and hugging her legs.

"Bye Peanut," Beca said, scooping her up and planting a kiss on the little girl's forehead.

"Bye Mommy," Nolan said, running over to Aubrey.

"Bye Buddy," she said, picking him up and kissing him.

Even and Bella were supposed to join Matt, Nolan, Jesse, and Allie Claire for the day, but Bella had woken up that morning with a fever and very cranky. A quick trip to the doctor had revealed she had a double ear infection so Evan was staying home with her for the day.

"Bye Becs," Jesse said, kissing his wife gently before taking Allie Claire from her arms.

"Bye Babe," Matt said, kissing Aubrey and taking Nolan from her.

"Bye Chloe," Allie Claire called to her aunt.

"Bye Bye," Nolan waved at them.

The ladies left and as soon as they were gone, Nolan and Allie Claire both wanted to get down from their daddies arms. Nolan was just over twenty months and Allie Clair was two and a half, but the two were practically inseparable when they were together.

"They are something else," Matt said, watching his son and "niece" run into the playroom.

About five minute later, they both came out clad in princess dresses and crowns.

"Oh my goodness," Jesse said, snapping a picture with his phone, "What is going on here?"

"We wanna have a tea party," Allie Claire said, looking at Nolan for him to put in his opinion.

"Yeah," the little boy said, "Tea paty."

"But Uncle Matt and I were gonna watch the basketball game," Jesse said, looking at his little girl.

"Pwease?" she said, sticking out her bottom lip a little and giving him her signature puppy dog eyes, "Pwease Daddy? Pwease Uncle Matt?"

"Alright," Matt said, putting his hands up in surrender, unable to resist the little girl's big blue eyes.

"Come on," Jesse said with a sigh, knowing there would be more basketball games.

"Yeah," Allie Claire cheered.

"Yeah," Nolan mimicked, smiling as Allie Claire grabbed his hand and the two led their daddies into the playroom.

"Okay," Allie Claire said, sitting Jesse, Matt, and Nolan at the table before putting princess crowns on Matt and Jesse's heads, "I go get the tea."

Allie Claire went to her toy kitchen and came back with her little teapot and some cups. She got more cups and gave one to everyone before pouring her fake tea.

"Want cream and sugar?" she asked each person individually, spooning fake sugar and pouring fake cream into everyone's cups.

"This looks so yummy, Allie Claire," Jesse said, taking a sip out of the cup.

"No Daddy," Allie Claire said, giving him a look, "You gotta do pinkies like this."

She stuck her pinkies out and sipped on the tea. Nolan immediately copied her and the dads did to to avoid getting in trouble.

"Who taught you about tea parties?" Matt asked, knowing Beca was not one to do girly stuff like this with Allie Claire.

The two spent a lot of time together, but it was usually play games or going to the park or coloring. Tea parties were not typically part of the Beca Swanson world.

"At Maggie's house," Allie Claire said, looking at her uncle, "We play tea party lots."

"I see," Jesse said, nodding.

They all sat around the table, sipping their tea. Allie Claire had grabbed her favorite baby doll from the corner and was holding it carefully while sipping tea. Nolan was watching her every move and copying her, smiling when she seemed to approve of what he was doing.

"Okay," Allie Claire said after a while, "Tea party is over. Now it's time for dancing."

"Dancing?" Matt asked, looking at her.

"Yep," she said, nodding.

"Allie Claire loves her dancing," Jesse said, grabbing his phone from his pocket, "What should we dance to Peanut?"

"Mommy's songs," Allie Claire said, smiling at him.

Jesse nodded, plugging his phone into the speaker that was in the corner and putting on the music.

"Dat's Mommy," Nolan said, hearing Aubrey's voice come over the speaker first, "I has dis one."

"This is the old Bellas music," Matt said, nodding with understanding.

The four of them danced around the playroom for a while, Matt and Jesse smiling as Allie Claire and Nolan tried to slow dance together.

By the time they finished their little dance party, both kids were hungry so Matt and Jesse made some lunch and they all enjoyed it before Allie Claire and Nolan were put down for a nap.

They put Allie Claire in her bed and Nolan in Beca and Jesse's bed, but two and a half hours later when they went to get them up, they found them both in the master bedroom, sound asleep next to each other holding hands. They each took a picture on their phones, sending them to their wives.

The rest of the afternoon was fun for the kids as they convinced their dads to let them paint pictures.

Beca, Aubrey, and Chloe arrived home to find paint all over Matt and Jesse's faces as well as in both kids' hair and bodies.

"Wow," Beca said, smiling as she walked in.

"What did you guys do?" Aubrey asked, shock and horror all over her face, "You made such a mess."

"It's fine Babe," Matt said, knowing Aubrey hated mess, "It's all washable and we took off their clothes so it's fine."

"You can give Nolan a bath if you want before you leave," Beca said, snapping a few pictures.

"I'll clean the bathroom afterward," Aubrey said.

"Don't worry about it," Beca said, "It's just a little mess. I'll take care of it later once Allie Claire is all clean too."

Aubrey looked shocked. She and Beca got along much better now that they were adults, but Beca still did things that made the blonde crazy.

After a long scrub in the bath, both kids as well as the kitchen table and bathroom were free of paint, and everyone was heading home.

"Looks like you four had fun today," Beca said as they crawled into bed that night.

"We did," Jesse said, smiling as he thought about it.

Beca chuckled a little as she cuddled into his chest, thinking just how tightly Allie Claire had Jesse wrapped around her little finger.

* * *

 **So there it was. Sorry it was another chapter with minimal Beca, but it just made sense to put it here. Next chapter will be focused more on the whole family. If you have ideas, I am always looking for ways to make this story longer! Thanks for reading!**


	25. Surgery

**Hey People! I am so sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. I have some stuff for future chapters pre-written, but this chapter was so hard to write for some reason. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

For the first two years of her life, Allie Claire was a very healthy little girl who had only been sick about five days in her whole life.

However, not long after her second birthday, things changed. Beca went to get her up one morning to take her to day care and Allie Claire was not happy.

"Hurts Mommy," she said, pulling at her ear.

"Come here Peanut," Beca said, picking her little girl up and feeling her forehead, "Oh Allie Claire, you're burning up."

"Hurt," Allie Claire said, putting her hand over her ear.

"Alright," Beca said with a sigh, "It's ok. Mommy's gonna take good care of you."

Beca called her office and canceled her meeting for the day before calling the pediatrician's office and getting an appointment. Allie Claire was very clingy and didn't want to be put down. Beca took her to her appointment where she was diagnosed with a double ear infection. Beca was diligent with the drops and antibiotics and within a day, Allie Claire was feeling better.

However, a few weeks later, Jesse went to get her up from a nap one afternoon, and again, she was complaining about her ears hurting. Another trip to the pediatrition revealed another double ear infection.

Six months and eight ear infections later, Beca, Jesse, and Allie Claire found themselves in a pediatric ENT office making an appointment to get tubes put in Allie Claire's ears. The toddler was essentially oblivious to what was going on, but to Beca and Jesse, this was serious news. Jesse had had tubes in his ears when he was young, but now that it was his own little girl, he was terrified.

As they drove home from the appointment, date set in three weeks for the tube placements, they tried to be happy and up beat for Allie Claire.

However, that night they stayed up late, researching the surgery. Everything they found said it was very safe and helped the kids with chronic ear infections. They both knew it was the right choice, but they were still nervous.

Three weeks later, they were heading to the hospital. They had let Allie Claire sleep late that morning because she couldn't eat breakfast, and just like Beca, she was very cranky when she was not fed.

"Mommy," Allie Claire said, finally awake enough to realize what was going on, "Where's we goin'?"

"Remember we talked about how the doctors are going to give you some sleepy medicine and put tiny tubes in your ears so they stop hurting?" Beca said, looking in the back seat at their little girl.

"Oh," Allie Claire said, rubbing her favorite blankie against her face, stuffed bunny held tightly to her chest.

A few minutes later, they pulled into the hospital.

"Come here Peanut," Jesse said, picking her up from her car seat as Beca grabbed the bag they had packed for the day.

They headed in, checking Allie Claire in. Beca took the paperwork and filled it out while Allie Claire cuddled in Jesse's lap, rubbing her blankie against her face. Twenty minutes after Beca turned in the paperwork, Allie Claire was taken back.

"Hello Allie Claire," a nurse named Susan said, "I have some special pajamas for you to put on. Your mommy can take you in the bathroom right there to put them on."

"Come here Peanut," Beca said, taking the hospital pajamas and the toddler, taking her into the bathroom where she helped the two year old change.

"Up," Allie Claire said as soon as she was changed, holding her hands up to her mom.

"It's gonna be ok Peanut," Beca said, scooping her up and holding her close.

They headed back out into the room where Susan and Jesse were waiting.

"Look at you Allie Claire," Jesse said, rubbing her back, "You look so cute."

"Alright," Susan said, smiling at the toddler, "I was wondering if you wanted to pick a special smell to use to fall asleep?"

Allie Claire nodded against Beca's shoulder, not moving from her mom's arms. Susan brought out a few different scents, letting Allie Claire smell them. Allie Claire picked the orange one and Susan helped her make the mask smell good.

"Alright," the ENT doctor who was performing the surgery said, coming in, "Are we all ready?"

"Yep," Susan said, "Are you ready to come with me Allie Claire?"

Allie Claire clung to Beca, reaching out for Jesse with one hand.

"You can bring your blankie and bunny with you," Susan said, picking up the toys from the bed."

"Mommy," Allie Claire said, eyes welling with tears, "Daddy."

"We will be here when you come back," Jesse said, rubbing her back, "You are gonna go take a special nap and when you wake up, your ears will be all fixed."

Allie Claire had big tears rolling down her cheeks but went with Susan after a kiss from Beca and Jesse. Susan held her and headed down the hall, passing through a set of double doors to the operating room. Beca had tears in her own eyes as she watched her little girl.

"You two can come with me," another nurse said, "The waiting room is right here. The procedure only takes about ten minutes with a little time in recovery. I'll come get you when she's done."

"Thanks you," Jesse said, guiding Beca to a chair.

They sat there for a while, Jesse holding his wife tightly, whispering in her ear that their little girl would be fine.

Sure enough, about twenty minutes later, the nurse who had shown them the room came back.

"Allie Claire is in recovery," she said, "You can come with me so you can be there when she wakes up."

Beca and Jesse got up, following her back to the recovery room. Allie Claire was in a bed, blankie and bunny tucked in next to her. She had an IV in her hand, and she looked so small. Her eyes were just starting to flutter when they walked in.

"Hey Peanut," Jesse said, going over to one side of the bed, "You did so good. Mommy and Daddy are right here."

Allie Claire opened her eyes a little and smiled at them.

"She did amazingly well," Susan said, coming in, "She should be good to go in about half an hour. I'm gonna go grab a popsicle for her."

Within thirty minutes, Allie Claire was much more awake. She was a little cranky and groggy thanks to the anesthesia, but Beca and Jesse got to take her home.

By the next morning, after a few movies and lots of cuddles with Mommy and Daddy, Allie Claire was back to her normal, happy self, much to her parents' delight.

* * *

 **So there it was. I know some of you wanted more aca-family chapters which will for sure happen in the next chapter. I also know a ton of you want Beca to have another baby which will not happen in the next chapter, but I might have something up my sleeve for future chapters. You never know. Thanks for reading and being so patient! College takes like all my time so this tends to slip through the cracks. More updates soon!**


	26. 4th of July

**Sorry it's been so long guys! I have been so busy since my new term started! I have been trying to get this story written, but with only 3 weeks until Christmas break, it might be a while before I get another update. Anyway, hope you like it!**

* * *

"Time for wimming?" Allie Claire asked for the hundredth time that morning.

"Almost," Jesse said, grabging some towels from the closet where they kept them.

"With Bella and Aunt Choe and Nollie and Aunt Aubee and Unle Eban and Unle Matt and Aunt Emily and Unle Beni and Wyder and Aunt Staie and Unle Ordan and Preston and Luas and Aunt Amy and Unle Bumper?" Allie Claire asked.

"Yes," Jesse said, laughing as his daughter names all her aunts and cousins.

"Are we ready?" Beca asked, coming out from her bedroom.

"Yep," Jesse said, "I'll grab the cookies we made, and we can go."

"Yeah," Allie Claire said, jumping up and down.

She had a red, white, and blue swimsuit on under her jean shorts and navy blue t-shirt with a heart shaped flag on it. Beca had put two flag clips in her hair to keep the hair the toddler had decided to cut the week before out of her face.

They got in the car, heading to Aubrey and Matt's house where the 4th of July party was being held that year. Allie Claire chatted the whole way to the house, making Jesse and Beca smile.

"We're here," Jesse said as they pulled into Aubrey's driveway. Beca helped Allie Claire out of the car, grabbing their bag while Jesse grabbed the container of cookies. They headed to the back yard where they knew the party was happening.

"Hey Swanson's," Evan called as they came through the gate.

Allie Claire took off running toward the pool.

"Allison Claire," Beca called, "Slow down. You know you need to wait to get in the pool."

Allie Claire slowed down, but Fat Amy came and scooped her up.

"Hey mini-Beca," Fat Amy, holding the almost three year old tightly.

"Aunt Amy," Allie Claire said, smiling at her aunt.

After all the hellos were given, Beca and Jesse got Allie Claire ready for the pool. Unfortunately for the toddler, she had inherited her mom's pale skin, meaning sun screen was always necessary.

Once she was covered in sunscreen and had her floaty on, she was allowed to get in the pool. Nolan waited patiently for his best buddy to be ready to come swimming with him. Ryder, Bella, Preston, and Lucas were all in the pool with one or both of their parents.

This was the first 4th that the kids were all old enough to have fun playing together.

"How are you guys?" Beca asked, getting into the pool with Chloe, Aubrey, Emily, and Amy.

"Good," Chloe said, hugging her friend.

The women all hung out in the pool, keeping an eye on the kids. The men got in after a few minutes, throwing the kids around as everyone slashed and played together. Nolan never let go of Allie Claire's hand as they swam and played with their cousins, and Bella tried her best to keep up with her two older cousins.

None of the kids could swim well enough to not wear a floaty, but Allie Claire and Nolan were getting very close.

"Take it off Mommy," Allie Claire aid, pulling at her floaty.

"Alright," Beca said, pulling the toddler closer to her, "But you have to stay with Mommy or Daddy ok?"

"Otay," Allie Claire said as Beca pulled her floaty and let Allie Claire swim a little.

"Let go Mommy," Allie Claire said, looking at Beca with a look that Beca had often given to other's.

"Alright," Beca said, "But swim right to Aunt Emily, ok?"

Allie Claire nodded as Emily got ready to catch the little girl. Beca let go and watched Allie Claire swim the short distance Emily who pulled her up as soon as she was to her.

"Good job Allie Claire," Beca said, smiling as she walked over to Emily and her daughter.

"That was some good swimming," Emily said, tickling the little girl.

The rest of the afternoon passed quickly, Allie Claire working on her swimming for quite a while, swimming from one aunt to the next.

Eventually, however, Nolan wanted her to play so she put her floaty back on so the two could jump in the deep end together.

By five, dinner was ready, and somehow, they convinced the kids to get out of the pool to eat. Aubrey had picnic blankets set up in the grassy area outside of the fence surrounding the pool. The kids had a great time eating and playing with each other. The adults all smiled as they watched their kids having fun.

After dinner, Nolan got out his soccer ball, and Aubrey brought out a few more toys so everyone could play.

By eight, the kids were starting to get tired but still awake enough to be crazy.

"The fireworks are going to start in a half hour," Emily told Ryder as he asked again when the boom-booms would start.

"I hope they all stay awake long enough to watch them," Stacie said, watching her boys playing on a blanket, playing with their trucks along with Ryder.

"Hey," Beca called to Jesse and the other guys who were hanging out on the patio, "Go keep the kids awake so they don't miss the fireworks."

Thirty minutes later, they saw the first firework go off. Aubrey and Matt lived close enough to the play they launched them that their backyard was the perfect place to watch the colorful show. Lucas was not a fan and hid in Stacie's lap the entire time, but the rest of the kids were enthralled. Allie Claire sat on a blanket with Nolan on one side and Bella on the other. Ryder and Preston were sitting in front of them, leaning back on Allie Claire.

"She's like a little mom," Chloe said to Beca as Allie Claire stroked Bella's hair.

"Yeah," Beca said, smiling sadly.

She and Jesse knew Allie Claire would make a great big sister, but it just wasn't happening. They had gone to the doctor and he had told them that her endometriosis had gotten worse which was making conceiving harder. They decided to keep trying for a while longer before trying fertility treatments. For now, Allie Claire would have to settle for her cousins.

They sat back and watched the fireworks. By the end of the show, the kids were very tired and the parents picked them up, loading them into cars before hugging each other and heading back to their homes.

"That was fun," Jesse said, smiling at Beca as he drove home. "Yeah," Beca said, "And Allie Claire had a good time too. It's so cute seeing her with the other kids." "It'll happen," Jesse said, grabbing her hand and kissing it, "Don't stress about it." "I know," she said, sighing, "I know."

* * *

 **So there it was! Hope you liked it! If you have any ideas, let me know. I think I'm going to take this story pretty for into Allie Claire's life so any ideas are welcome! Thanks again!**


	27. 1st Day of School

**Two updates in one week!? What is going on? I've been in the writing moos because I have some future chapters written that I want to get out soon. Hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" Jesse asked for the third time that morning, "I mean, she just turned three. We could wait another year before she starts."

"Come on, Jess," Beca said, coming out of the bathroom while putting in one of her earrings, "We talked about this. Allie Claire is starting school today, no questions asked. It will make it easier for everyone. She loves her friends at daycare, and now that I am going to be working more, she needs consistently. School will be good for her."

"I know," Jesse said with a nod, "I just don't want her to go."

"It's only for four hours two days a week," Beca said, going back into the bathroom to curl her hair, "She is at Maggie's more than that most weeks. She will be fine."

Jesse sighed, but continued getting ready.

Allie Claire was still sleeping, giving Beca and Jesse a little time to get ready before they got Allie Claire ready for her first day of preschool. Because she had just turned three, she was going to be one of the youngest in her class as she grew up, but because she was so smart, they decided it would be best to start her in school.

After Jesse finished getting dressed, he headed to get Allie Claire up.

"Good morning Peanut," he said, seeing her little blue eyes pop out from under her blankie.

"Daddy," she called as she smiled up at him, "I go to school today."

"Yep," he said, picking her up and giving her a hug, "Are you ready?"

"Yeah," she said excitedly, "I wear my dress?"

"Of course," he said, "Now go potty, then we'll get you all ready for school."

He put Allie Claire down as she ran to the bathroom. He pulled out her favorite purple dress that they had agreed she would wear for the day.

Once Allie Claire came back, Jesse helped her get dressed and combed her hair. He had learned how to do a few things with her hair, but most days, Beca would tame the little girl's unruly curls.

"Good morning Allie Claire," Beca said, coming into the little girl's room.

"Mommy," Allie Claire said, hugging her tightly as Beca scooped her up.

"All ready for school?" Beca asked, kissing her hair, "I think we need to get this hair fixed up."

"Yeah," Allie Claire said as Beca put her down.

Beca managed to wrangle Allie Claire's hair into a braid before they went downstairs to get breakfast. Jesse and Beca both had the day off for her first day of school and decided to make it extra special. Jesse made pancakes with apples and cinnamon, one of Allie Claire's favorite breakfast foods. They ate breakfast all together before they finished getting ready.

"Let's get pictures," Jesse said, grabbing out the T-shirt they had ordered a few weeks ago.

It had the year Allie Claire graduated high school on the front and a place for a hand print for every year from preschool to 12th grade. They had put a hand print on it the night before and pulled it on Allie Claire over her dress. It was huge and went all the way down past her feet. Allie Claire was tiny, barely on the charts for height, but they had ordered the shirt big enough that if she decided to grow, it would still fit.

After a few pictures of her in the shirt, they took it off and took pictures of her in her dress with her backpack.

"Alright," Beca said, looking at her watch, "Time to go."

"Yeah," Allie Claire said, running to the car.

They got in and headed off to the preschool. When they got there, Jesse took Allie Claire out of the car, and Beca grabbed her backpack. They headed into the school. They had been here before and had spent hours deciding on the best school for her.

"Good morning," the woman at the front desk said, "Do you know which room she is in?"

"The Teddy Bear room," Jesse said, shifting Allie Claire on his hip.

"Alright," the woman said, "Just down the hall that way. Have fun."

They walked down the hall, Beca holding Jesse's hand.

"Here we are," Jesse said, stopping at the door, "You ready Allie Claire?"

"Yeah," Allie Claire said, getting out of Jesse's arms.

"My name is Miss Julie," the woman at the door said, "Who do we have here?"

"This is Allie Claire," Beca said.

"Alrigt," Miss Julie said, getting down on Allie Claire's level, "Are you ready to come play Allie Claire?"

"Yeah," Allie Claire said, nodding.

"Bye Peanut," Jesse said, giving her a hug and kiss.

"Bye Daddy," Allie Claire said, hugging him back, "Bye Mommy."

"Bye Peanut," Beca said, hugging her little girl tightly, "Have fun today alright?"

"Ok," Allie Claire said, grabbing her backpack and heading into the room.

"Bye," Jesse called as they headed down the hall.

When they got to the car, Jesse looked at Beca for the first time.

"Oh Becs," he said, seeing the tears in her eyes, "It's ok. What's wrong?"

"Our little baby is growing up," she said, tears running down her face as he held her close.

"It's ok," he said, rubbing her back, "It's only preschool."

"But first it's preschool, then it's first grade, then it's high school, then it's college, then marriage then kids," Beca said, tears running down her face.

"Slow down," he said, holding her close, "Just enjoy the time we have with her. It's going to be alright. She's always going to be our little girl. You're here mom so she's always going to be little for sure."

"Hey," she said, hitting him a little.

"Alright," he said, smiling at her, "Now let's go enjoy this little bit of time we get alone."

She smiled at him, giving him a kiss.

Very soon, they were pulling back into the parking lot to get Allie Claire.

"Hey Peanut," Beca said as Allie Claire ran to the door when she saw them, "Did you have a good day?"

"Yeah," Allie Claire said, nodding, "I loves my school."

The whole ride home, the toddler told them all about her school and what she did.

"Let's see if she's still this excited when she's in high school," Jesse said to Beca with a laugh.

* * *

 **There it was! Hope you liked it! More to come soon hopefully.**


	28. Pumpkin Patch

**Oh my goodness guys! It has been way too long. I though Christmas break would give me time to write, but I have been so busy. I have a few later chapters written so hopefully this will be updated more. Anyway, here it is! Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"Come on Daddy," Allie Claire called as they headed to the pumpkin patch, "Come on Mommy."

"Slow down Allie Claire," Beca called back, "This is a parking lot."

"Ok," Allie Claire said, slowing down and waiting for Beca and Jesse to catch up with her.

They each grabbed one of her hands and swung her between them. They were meeting Emily, Benji, Ryder, Chloe, Evan, Bella, Aubrey, Matt and Nolan at the pumpkin patch so the kids could play and get pumpkins to carve in a few weeks right before Halloween.

"Al Claire," Nolan called, smiling as he saw his cousin coming into the pumpkin patch.

"Nollie," Allie Claire called, running to him.

"Hey guys," Jesse said as they followed their little girl to their friends.

"Hello," Aubrey said, smiling at them.

Soon, everyone was there and the kids were itching to play on the play equipment.

"Go ahead," Jesse said to Allie Claire when she asked to go down the slide. She was the oldest of the kids, but they were all big enough to play on some of the play equipment. Bella was not yet two, but she did everything she could to make her little legs keep up with her older cousins.

Nolan and Allie Claire were essentially joined at the hip, but Allie Claire was a lot like a mom to all the kids. They all headed to the slide, Allie Claire holding Bella and Nolan's hands as Nolan held onto Ryder's hand.

"They are too cute," Emily said, pulling out her camera and snapping a few pictures of the kids. They all headed over to the large slide, the kids climbing the steps.

"I'm going first," Allie Claire said, sitting down and sliding down the slide, squealing with joy as she slid down the slide.

"Come on Nollie," Allie Claire called to her cousin.

"Comin'," he called, sitting down and sliding down the slide after Allie Claire.

She helped him off the bottom before calling up to the other two. Ryder slid down no problem, but Bella stood at the top of the slide and started crying.

"It's otay Bella," Allie Claire called, "It's so fun."

"No," Bella cried, shaking her little head.

"Don't worry," Evan called, running around to the slide area, "Daddy's coming."

Evan slid down the slide with Bella in his lap. She cried the whole time and continued crying and clinging onto Evan.

"Mommy," she cried, reaching for Chloe as Evan walked over to his wife.

"Come here Princess," Chloe said, taking Bella and holding her tight, "It's alright."

"It's otay Bella," Allie Claire said as she and the boys came over to check on their cousin.

"Otay," Nolan said, patting Bella's leg.

"No sad," Ryder said, frowning a little at Bella.

"How about we go play in the sand pit?" Emily suggested, knowing all the kids loved sand.

"Sounds good," Chloe said, rubbing Bella's back gently as the little girl started to calm down.

The other three kids ran toward the sand, climbing into the sand pit.

"Don't get too messy," Aubrey called to Nolan.

"He's fine," Matt said, reaching for her hand to calm her down, "Sand can wash off."

Aubrey sighed as she watched her little boy get very messy in the sand.

Bella was still not willing to leave Chloe's arms. Matt, Benji, and Jesse all climbed into the sand pit to play with the kids while Evan tried to get Bella into sand pit. Eventually, the toddler got into the sand and started playing with her cousins.

"They are nuts," Chloe said, laughing as the kids played.

"I know," Aubrey said, "I can't wait to add another one to the mix."

"Wait," Beca said, looking at the blonde, "Are you serious?"

"Yep," Aubrey said, "Thirteen weeks tomorrow."

"Congratulations," Chloe said, hugging her best friend as Emily and Beca did the same.

"Thanks," Aubrey said, smiling at them.

"Benji and I have been working on our paperwork for another adoption," Emily said, "So by the time that is processed, and we get everything worked out, our kids might be right around the same age."

"That will be nice," Aubrey said, smiling.

The four of them chatted for about a half hour until the kids were done in the sand pit.

"Should we go get pumpkins now?" Emily asked as Ryder ran over to her.

"Yeah," four little voices called as they headed to the wagon that would take them to pick pumpkins.

They climbed into the wagon and soon, they were heading to the pumpkin patch.

"I want a huge one," Allie Claire said, stretching her arms as wide as she could.

"Me too," Nolan said, copying Allie Claire.

"We'll see," Aubrey said, holding tightly to Nolan as they bumped along.

Soon enough, they were at the pumpkin picking spot.

"Come on Daddy," Allie Claire called, pulling him off the wagon as they headed into the pumpkin patch.

The kids all took off in different directions.

"How about this one, Allie Claire?" Beca asked, pointing to a medium sized pumpkin.

"No Mommy," Allie Claire said, inspecting the pumpkin, "Bigger."

"Bigger?" Beca said in mock surprise, "How much bigger?"

"Like dat one," she said, pointing to the pumpkin Jesse was carrying in his arms.

"That's huge Jess," Beca said, shaking her head.

"It's da bestest,"Allie Claire said, running toward Jesse.

"Is this the one?" Beca asked, picking Allie Claire up so she could see the massive pumpkin that was probably as big as she was.

"Yeah," Allie Claire exclaimed, hugging the pumpkin as best as she could, "It's mine."

"I think it has been decided," Jesse said, smiling at his wife, "This massive pumpkin is going home with us."

They walked back to the wagon, Beca carrying Allie Claire and Jesse carrying the pumpkin.

"Wow," Benji said as they approached the wagon where the Applebaum family was already sitting with their little pumpkin.

"I'm not sure who is carrying more," Beca said as they loaded the wagon, "Me with this little peanut or him with that pumpkin."

Everyone commented on how big Allie Claire's pumpkin was. When they went to pay for it, they had to weigh it.

"How much does it weigh?" Beca asked as the woman at the register charged them for it.

"24.6 lbs." the woman said, "That's a big one."

"It weighs more than our three year old," Beca said, looking at Jesse, "Allie Claire only weighs 24.5 lbs."

"You picked a huge pumpkin Peanut," Jesse said, giving her a high five.

"That is so cool Allie Claire," Evan said, smiling at the little girl.

After the pumpkins were loaded up, the whole group headed to a restaurant. They had made reservations and had a private room booked. Emily was getting to be much more well know and when they were in town, she got recognized a lot. She didn't mind, but when it was family time, they tried to keep it quiet and private.

When they got there, they entered through a back door, going right to the private room. It was a nice dinner, but by the end, the kids were tired and getting cranky. "That was a fun day," Jesse said, smiling as they drove home.

"I don't think Allie Claire could have found a bigger pumpkin if she tried," Beca said with a laugh, "Next year, there's going to be a few new little ones in the mix."

"I know Benji and Em are sending in their paperwork in a few weeks to adopt again, but is someone else pregnant?" Jesse asked, looking at his wife.

"Aubrey and Matt are expecting," Beca said with a sigh, tears forming in her eyes that she quickly tried to wipe away.

"I'm sorry," Jesse said, taking her hand, "I know it's hard."

"I'm so excited for her," Beca said, trying to wipe the tears that were coming faster as they pulled into the driveway, "I just want it to be me too."

"Come here," he said, reaching over the center counsel and holding her as she cried.

"Alright," she said, shaking her head after a few minutes, pulling away and wiping the tears off her face, "I'm fine. We have a three year old that need to be put to bed."

"I'll get her into bed," Jesse said, kissing her forehead, "Go take a shower and relax."

"Thanks," Beca said as they got out of the car.

Jesse carefully got a sleeping Allie Claire out of the back seat. Beca kissed her forehead, brushing a piece of curly brown hair off her forehead, smiling as she looked at the piece of pure perfection she and Jesse had created, deciding that she was enough even if they never had another little one.

* * *

 **So there it was. I am going to say that there is a few surprises coming in about 3-4 chapters. I also have decided to add a major game changer, but not for about 12 chapters. Ok, enough rambling. I hope you all had a great 2015 and have a fabulous 2016. Hopefully, I will update soon!**


	29. Glasses

**Two updates in one week! What is this madness?! I've actually had this chapter written for a few weeks, maybe longer. It's based on an experience my family went through with my little sister when she was this age. Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

When Allie Claire was in her first year of preschool, Beca got a call she never expected to get. She was working on new mixes for a local station who wanted something new from her when Allie Claire's school called about an hour before Beca was supposed to pick her up. When Beca saw the number on her screen, she instantly panicked. The school never called unless something was wrong.

"Hello, Beca Swanson speaking," Beca said, picking it up right away.

"Hello," a woman said on the other end, "This is Miss Caroline, Allie Claire's teacher."

"What happened?" Beca said, already packing up her things and heading to the door.

"Well," Miss Caroline said, "Something happened today and I was hoping you could come by the school so we can discuss it. Allie Claire is fine, but I something came up that we need to discuss."

"Of course," Beca said, getting into her car.

She headed straight for the school that her three year old had gone to for just over six months. As she headed into the school, she went into the front office.

"Hello," the receptionist said, "How can I help you?"

"My name is Beca Swanson," Beca said, "My daughter Allie Claire's teacher Miss Caroline called and said she had something she wanted to discuss."

"Of course," the receptionist said, "You can just sit right there and I will let her know you are here."

"Thank you," Beca said, sitting down, trying not to worry.

"Hello Mrs. Swanson," Miss Caroline said, coming into the room, "Thank you so much for coming. You can follow me right this way. I want to start off by saying Allie Claire is fine."

Beca let a breath go she didn't even realize she was holding as she followed Miss Caroline into the office.

"So as you know, we did eye exams today in class," Miss Caroline said, "And unfortunately, Allie Claire did not pass hers."

"What?" Beca said, looking at the teacher, "She can't see?"

"Well," Miss Caroline said, "She can see up close which we knew because of how well she can read her letters and small words, but she is struggling to see far away. We would recommend taking her to an eye doctor to get her properly assessed."

"Of course," Beca said, taking in this information, trying to comprehend that her three year old probably needed glasses.

"Class is almost over for the day," Miss Caroline said, after a minute, seeing that Beca looked a little lost, "Why don't you get her a few minutes early?"

"I'm actually going to go call our eye doctor," Beca said, looking at the teacher, "My husband wears glasses and loves his eye doctor."

"Of course," Miss Caroline said, "You can make your call in here if you want."

"Thank you," Beca said, pulling out her phone as Miss Caroline headed back into the classroom.

Beca first called the eye doctor, getting Allie Claire an appointment for later that day. She then called Jesse, letting him know that Allie Claire had failed her eye exam at school and that she was taking her to an appointment that afternoon. He was of course a little panicked but fairly calm about the whole things. He said he would meet them at home later and to give Allie Claire a kiss for him before they hung up.

Beca left the office a minute later after collecting her thoughts.

When she got out to the lobby, there were already a few other parents out there and Miss Evelyn, the other teacher, opened the door and started checking the kids out to their parents. Beca was the fifth parent in line, and Allie Claire flew into her arms when she saw her.

"Hi Mommy," the mini-Beca said, smiling at her mom as Beca grabbed her backpack from her teacher and thanked her.

"Hello Miss Allie Claire," Beca said, kissing her cheek, "Let's get your jacket on."

Allie Claire pulled on her blue jacket before grabbing Beca's hand as the two headed out to the car.

"How was school toady Allie Claire?" Beca asked, helping her into the car and buckling her into her car seat.

"Good," Allie Claire said, "I looked in a little box at pitcures that were all tiny and fuzzy."

"I know Peanut," Beca said as they headed away from the school, "Your teacher told me. We are going to go have some lunch and then go see a special doctor to look at your eyes."

"Can we go to Taco Bell?" Allie Claire asked, eyes wide at the thought of going out with her mom to lunch, a rare treat.

"Of course," Beca said, shaking her head at the fact that her little girl had inherited her love for Taco Bell. Beca pulled into the Taco Bell and the two headed in.

They ate their lunch as Allie Claire told Beca about their projects at school and who was her best friend this week. Beca listened and watched her daughter speak animatedly, wondering all the while how much she could really see.

Once they finished their tacos, they headed to the eye doctor. Beca filled out the necessary paperwork and then listened to Allie Claire read her a book she found in the office. Soon, the little girl was called back.

Allie Claire actually enjoyed the eye doctor visit, but in the end, she needed glasses. They picked out a pair of blue glasses with little butterflies on the side and were told they would be in the next week.

Seven days later, Beca, Jesse, and Allie Claire headed back to the eye doctor and Allie Claire was fitted with her new glasses.

"Mommy," Allie Claire said once her glasses were fitted to her face, "I see your pretty eyes."

Beca looked in shock, not realizing that her daughter hadn't been able to see her eyes for a least a little while.

"That's good Peanut," Jesse said, kissing her head as she picked her up, "I'm so glad you can see Mommy again."

They headed home as Allie Claire spouted out letters from the street signs on the way, Beca and Jesse smiling as she watched her daughter rediscover a world that had been fuzzy to her for so long.

* * *

 **So there it was. I know this story is kinda sickly sweet and occasionally cliche , but that's my writing style so if you don't like it, feel free to not read it. Anyway, as usual, I'm always looking for good prompts. I promise I am using most, if not all of the ones you guys have requested at some point in this story. I might update again this week, but it's looking like it may be another week or two before I get time to seriously write so bare with me. Anyway, I'm done rambling. I'll update as soon as possible! Thanks for reading!**


	30. First Sleepover

**Hey Lovelies! I hope you all enjoy this chapter! I'm back to school so finding time to write is hard, but I'm doing my best. Enjoy!**

* * *

"How many more days until Nollie comes to play?" an impatient Allie Claire asked Jesse for the twelfth time since he had picked her up from school.

"I don't know Peanut," Jesse said, "Aunt Aubrey is due with Baby James tomorrow so it could be any day."

"But I want him to come play today," Allie Claire said, kicking her feet against her car seat.

"Soon Peanut," Jesse said, "Calm down please. Act like a big girl."

They arrived home and Jesse sent Allie Claire to play while he made lunch. After a nice meal together, the little girl went to take a nap while Jesse started on nice dinner for them for that night.

Beca had been working long days to get a new artist's first album launched. However, on this particular evening, she said she would be home by 5 so Jesse wanted to make the dinner extra special.

Allie Claire woke up from her nap ready to play.

She and Jesse played with her baby dolls and play kitchen until they heard a voice call from the kitchen, "I'm home."

"Mommy," Allie Claire's eyes lit up as she ran to see Beca.

However, as the little girl ran around the corner, she saw someone else who she was very excited to see.

"Nollie," Allie Claire called, running to hug her best friend.

"Al Claire," he said, hugging her back.

"Hey Babe," Jesse said, following the little girl into the kitchen and kissing his wife, "Hey Nolan. I guess someone's going to be a big brother soon?"

"Yeah," Nolan said, "Me. Mommy has baby."

"Aubrey called me about an hour ago," Beca explained, "She had started having contractions about an hour before and decided it was actually labor. I left work a little early and swung by to get the future big brother."

"Nollie's here," Allie Claire said to Jesse as she beamed.

"I know Peanut," he said before turning to Beca, "She's been asking when he is coming over since she got up this morning."

"Well she should be very happy," Beca said, smiling as she watched the two kids play.

Nolan was almost 11 months younger than her but was just as tall as her and weighed more than her. Beca went to change her clothes while Jesse went to finish dinner.

Allie Claire and Nolan were playing with toys until Jesse finished dinner. They sat next to each other at the table, smiling happily.

"Does we have school tomorrow?" Allie Claire asked at dinner.

"No," Jesse said, shaking his head, "And Mommy is going to be home with you while I go to work."

"Yeah!" Allie Claire cheered happily.

"Hey," Jesse said, fake pouting, "I thought you liked hanging out with me."

"I does," Allie Claire said, frowning, "I just miss Mommy cause she works all the days."

"Ok," Jesse said, smilng at his little girl, "I miss Mommy when she works too."

"And I miss both of you," Beca said from her spot at the table.

They continued with their dinner, the kids going to play when they finished while Jesse and Beca cleaned up the kitchen.

While they were cleaning, Beca got a text from Aubrey.

"She's still at home," Beca said, reading it to Jesse, "Her contractions are all over the place so her doctor said to wait until they were in a steady pattern to come in."

"So we might have Nolan for longer than anticipated," Jesse said, "I know Allie Claire will love that."

"Those two are crazy," Beca said, shaking her head.

"Did you ever think that your child and Aubrey's would get along so well?" Jesse asked, smiling at his wife.

"When we were in Bellas together, never," Beca said, laughing, "There were days I never wanted to see her again after she graduated."

Jesse laughed, remembering their pre-dating days working at the radio station where Beca would often complain to him about Aubrey. They finished cleaning the kitchen and headed to find the kids. The two best friends were playing in the playroom with baby dolls and trucks.

"Are we almost ready for baths?" Beca asked after a minute.

"Can we take a bath together?" Allie Claire asked.

"No," Beca said, shaking her head, "Sorry."

"Why?" Nolan asked, looking confused.

"Because you are a boy and Allie Claire is a girl," Jesse explained, "One of you will take a bath, then the other."

"Ok," Nolan said, accepting the explanation.

"Who want to go first?" Beca asked.

"Nollie can," Allie Claire said.

"Alright Nolan," Jesse said, "Come on."

Jesse went to bathe Nolan while Beca spent a little time with Allie Claire for the first time in almost a week. She hated busy weeks because it meant brief glimpses of her sleeping daughter in the morning and evening and minimal time with her husband. She had the next day off, but still had about a week left before the album she was working on was finished.

She played babies with her little girl, smiling as Allie Claire gently rocked the baby. Once Jesse was done with Nolan, he took Allie Claire while Beca got Nolan ready for bed. The little boy was thankfully potty trained, but still wore a pull-up at night just in case.

"Is my baby out yet?" Nolan asked Beca as she pulled his pajamas on.

"Not yet," Beca said, "Maybe soon. Mommy said he was being a little slow. I'll tell you as soon as he gets here ok?"

"Otay," Nolan said, satisfied with that.

For being Aubrey's kid, he was very relaxed. Aubrey always said he was 99.99% Matt. Soon, both kids were all clean and Beca and Jesse were getting them tucked into bed. Nolan was sleeping in the guest room for the night.

Once stories had been read and kisses given, Beca and Jesse went back to the living room to watch movies for a while before they went to bed.

Around 11, they headed into their room, checking on Allie Claire and Nolan before they went to bed. However, they found their daughter's bed empty. They went down the hall and found her and Nolan playing in the guest room.

"Excuse me," Beca said, opening the door, "It is way past both of your bed times. Why are you still up?"

"We wanna play," Allie Claire said.

"It's bed time," Jesse said, picking her up, "You two can play in the morning. Good Night Nolan."

Jesse tucked Allie Claire back in while Beca got Nolan settled again. Beca and Jesse then went to bed.

However, at 4 am, they heard a banging sound in the kitchen.

"Go check on the kids," Jesse said, getting up, "Hide with them in the closet in Allie Claire's room."

Beca nodded, getting up as Jesse grabbed his baseball bat and headed for the kitchen. However, when Beca went to get Nolan, she found his bed empty. Allie Claire's was equally as empty. She went to find Jesse, fearing someone had stolen the kids.

However, when she went into the kitchen, she found Allie Claire, Nolan, and a bottle of spilled juice all over the floor along with a very frustrated Jesse.

"We were firsty," Allie Claire said, looking at her parents.

"It is way past your bed times," Beca said, sighing, not sure how to deal with this in her exhausted state.

"Back to bed," Jesse said, picking up Nolan while Beca grabbed Allie Claire.

"You need to sleep Peanut," Beca said, carrying her back to her bed.

"But I wanna play with Nollie," Allie Claire said in protest.

"Allison Claire," Beca said, giving her a look, "It is time for sleeping."

"But me and Nollie played all night," Allie Claire said.

"Go to sleep," Beca said, tucking the little girl in with a sigh, "Nolan will still be here in the morning."

Beca went back to bed, not looking forward to the kind of kids she was going to be dealing with the next day. Jesse climbed into bed, rolling to look at her.

"Allie Claire said they have been up all night," Beca said with a sigh, "Aubrey will never trust me with him again."

"Just go to sleep," Jesse said, "Maybe they'll sleep in for you."

Of course they didn't and Beca was up at seven with the kids as Jesse was leaving for work.

They were fine for the morning, but around 11, Nolan had a meltdown and fell asleep with Allie Claire not far behind.

They were just waking up at 3 when Matt texted her a picture of Aubrey with a baby in her arms and the caption "James Aaron born at 2:37 pm 7lbs. 13 oz. 18.2 in. He's perfect and healthy. Aubrey's exhausted, but doing well."

"I'll bring Nolan by soon," Beca texted back, "Congratulations."

Beca got the kids up and fed them some sandwiches and fruit before loading up.

"Go on in Nollie," Beca said after knocking on the door to Aubrey's room. Nolan walked in with a teddy bear for the baby. Beca and Allie Claire waited outside the door until Matt came out.

"Thanks for bringing the big man," he said, "Come on in and meet James."

Beca and Allie Claire followed Matt in, finding Aubrey, Nolan, and James all on the bed.

"He's beautiful, Aubrey," Beca said, looking at the little baby, "Congratulations."

"Thanks," Aubrey said tiredly, "And thanks for watching this big boy. I hope he wasn't too much trouble."

"Not at all," Beca said, smiling, deciding not to tell Aubrey about the long night with the kids.

They visited for a while before leaving. Nolan stayed with his family because Matt's sister had gotten in and was going to keep him for the night.

As Beca headed home, Allie Claire chatted in the backseat about the baby and Nolan for about five minutes before falling asleep.

When they got home, Beca carried the little girl to the master bedroom and tucked her in before climbing in next to her, deciding that there would be no more sleepovers for a while.

* * *

 **There it was. I have the next three chapters written already so I'll probably update soon. Who knows, maybe I'll put them all up tonight or tomorrow. Would you guys like that? As usual, I'm always looking for prompts. If you give one, I will probably use it. Thanks Amazing People!**


	31. Daddy Daughter Date

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed the last chapter!**

 **booksaremybaes: I have actually never seen Once Upon A Time. Nolan is the name of one of my friend's little boy and James is the middle name of another one of my friend's little boy.**

 **Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

"I think I'm done," Aubrey said, taking a step back and looking at the up-do of curls she had managed to wrestled into Allie Claire's hair.

"I look so pretty," Allie Claire said, looking in the mirror and smiling as she carefully touched the sparkly bobby pins her aunt had put in her hair, "Thanks, Aunt Aubee."

"Of course," Aubrey said, kissing the girl's forehead, "Now let's go get you dressed so you're all ready for Daddy."

Jesse was taking Allie Claire to a father-daughter dance that just so happened to fall the day after her fourth birthday.

Beca normally would have taken care of getting Allie Claire ready, but she had woken up that morning with a stomach bug and couldn't even think about getting out of bed, let alone trying to get a hyper four year old ready. When she had called Aubrey almost in tears that morning because she felt so sick and she was upset about not being able to help get her daughter ready, Aubrey had assured her that she would be over to help and that Allie Claire would look like a little princess when she was done. Normally, she would have called Chloe or Emily, but Chloe was out of town visiting Evan's family and Emily and Benji with Ryder to bring their little girl Talia Grace home.

True to her word, Aubrey had Allie Claire dressed in a light blue dress with ruffles on the bottom. She also put a princess crown in Allie Claire's hair.

"Wow," Jesse said, coming into Allie Claire's bedroom dressed in a suit with a tie that matched Allie Claire's dress, "You look like a real life princess."

Allie Claire smiled at him.

"I've got one more finishing touch," Aubrey said, pulling some light pink lip gloss from her pocket, applying it to her lips.

Allie Claire smiled up at Jesse when Aubrey finished.

"You look so pretty," Jesse said, kissing her forehead, "But you looked pretty without makeup too. Go get your silver sandals from by the front door and put them on please."

Allie Claire nodded, running out of the room.

"Thank you so much for doing this," Jesse said, smiling at Aubrey, "Bec was crushed when she woke up sick this morning."

"No problem," Aubrey said, smiling at him as they went to find Allie Claire, "I love this kind of stuff, and I don't get it at home."

"Maybe someday you guys will get a little girl," Jesse said, smiling at her.

"Yeah," Aubrey said, "I love James and Nolan, but someday I would love to have a little girl. If not, I can always steal Allie Claire or Bella or Talia."

"Yeah," Jesse said, smiling at her, "You can borrow Allie Claire whenever you want, but good luck getting her to hang out without Nollie."

I know," Aubrey said with a smile, "Those two are crazy."

"Ready Daddy?" Allie Claire called, coming into the living room where Jesse and Aubrey were.

"Look at you Peanut," he said, watching her spin around in her dress, "I have one more special thing to give you before we go."

Jesse led Allie Claire into the kitchen, followed by Aubrey with a camera. He pulled a little corsage out of the fridge and put it on her wrist. She smiled at him, knowing this was very special.

"Fanks Daddy," Allie Claire said, kissing his cheek.

"Let's go say bye to Mommy before we leave," Jesse said, taking his little girl's hand.

Jesse, Allie Claire, and Aubrey all went into the bedroom where Beca was snuggled into her blankets, face pale.

"Bye Mommy," Allie Claire said, waving to her mommy, being warned not to get too close earlier.

"Bye Peanut," Beca said, blowing her a kiss, "You look so pretty."

"I know," Allie Claire said, "Aunt Aubee gived me lipstick."

"Wow," Beca said, smiling at her daughter, "Have fun with Daddy tonight."

"You sure you're alright with us going out?" Jesse asked, not wanting to leave his sick wife is she wasn't feeling up to it.

"I'll be fine," Beca said, "I kept some Gatorade and toast down. I'm probably just gonna sleep."

"Alright," Jesse said, leaning down and kissing her forehead, "I'll see you later. Love you."

"Love you too," Beca said.

"Feel better Becs," Aubrey said, going to follow Jesse and Allie Claire out of the room.

"Actually," Beca said, stopping Aubrey, "Can you stay for just a minute?"

"Sure," Aubrey said as Jesse and Allie Claire headed out. Jesse carried Allie Claire out to the car, buckling her into her car seat.

"What songs should we listen to?" Jesse asked as he got in the front seat and started the car.

"Aunt Emily," Allie Claire said, kicking her feet.

Jesse nodded and plugged his phone in, starting Emily's new album. He smiled as he watched Allie Claire dancing in her seat.

"Are you excited to go dance and have a fancy dinner?" Jesse asked as they drove.

"Yeah," the little girl shouted, smiling at her daddy, "What is we gonna eat?"

"I don't know," Jesse said, shrugging his shoulders, "But I bet it will be something very yummy."

A few minutes later, they pulled up to the place where the dance was being held.

"Right this way, my lady," Jesse said, helping Allie Claire out of the car and taking her hand.

They went into the building which was decorated with lots of balloons and flowers and twinkling lights.

"Look Daddy," Allie Claire said, pointing at the light, "Dems so pretty."

"I know," Jesse said, smiling at her awe, "Let's go take a seat."

Jesse led her to their table, pulling out her chair and helping her into it before pushing it in. Jesse sat down in his seat, and within a few minutes, a waiter come over and asked what they would like to drink. Jesse ordered Allie Claire a kiddie cocktail as a special treat.

"What is it?" Allie Claire asked, eying the red drink.

"It's special juice mixed with Sprite," Jesse said, "Try it."

Allie Claire took a sip and smiled at him.

"Dat's good," Allie Claire said, taking another drink.

Soon, they were served dinner, which consisted of grilled chicken, pasta, and broccoli. Allie Claire was so happy and ate all of her food.

Once dinner was done, cupcakes were served which thrilled the four year old, especially when Jesse sang happy birthday to her.

After the cupcakes were eaten, music started, and they all started dancing. They danced together, Jesse twirling Allie Claire around and jumping with her. When a slow song started, Jesse scooped Allie Claire into his arms, dancing with her.

"I love you Daddy," she said, putting her head on his shoulder and kissing his cheek.

"I love you too peanut," Jesse said, kissing her forehead.

They danced the night away until the dance was over. As they headed to the car, Allie Claire was a bundle of energy, dancing and twirling around Jesse. Once they were in the car, however, Allie Claire was asleep within a minute.

When they got home, Jesse carried her up to bed, changing her into her pajamas before tucking her in. She stayed sleeping the entire time he did all of this.

He then went into the master bedroom, quietly changing out of his clothes and into pajamas before going into the bathroom to brush his teeth. However, when he turned on the light, he saw a familiar white stick on the counter. Upon closer inspection, he saw he little pink plus sign. His eyes opened wide, starring.

"Surprise," Beca said from the door way, surprising him.

"Are you serious," he said, looking at her in shock.

"Yep," Beca said, nodding, "I had Aubrey pick up the test. I need to confirm with Dr. Lucas this week, but it makes sense."

"Oh my gosh," Jesse said, kissing her, "We are gonna be parents again."

She nodded, kissing him again. As they fell asleep that night, Jesse held Beca close, hands on her still flat belly, so grateful for all of his blessings.

* * *

 **So it's finally happening! Beca is pregnant again! It's only taken 31 chapters to get us here. I think I might add the other two chapters tonight as well if I have time or tomorrow at some point. Let me know what you all would like!**


	32. Miscarriage 1

**So I decided to go ahead and post this now. I know you are all going to hate me for it, and I kinda hate myself for it too, but I felt it just had to happen. Here it is.**

* * *

When Beca found out she was pregnant with their second child, she and Jesse were both ecstatic. Allie Claire had just turned four and they had been trying for over a year and a half to get pregnant with another perfect little one.

She was just over ten weeks pregnant and finally starting to show a little bit. They were discussing names and had told their families and Allie Claire.

Beca wanted to try to wait to tell people again, but just like last time, Chloe, Emily, and Aubrey figured it out simply by the way Beca smiled and glowed.

One night a little after two am, Beca woke up with an odd feeling in her stomach. She looked down, seeing blood, and her heart immediately dropped.

"Jesse," she said, panic in her voice, "Jesse, Jesse."

"What?" he said, rolling over and looking at her, "What's wrong?"

"We need to go to the hospital," she said, trying not to let tears fall from her eyes, "Something's wrong. I'm bleeding."

"I'll call Chloe to come stay with Allie Claire," he said, looking at her, "What do you need?"

"I'm gonna go shower," she said, a kind of numbness taking over her as she got out of the bed, feeling her stomach cramp painfully as she made her way into the bathroom.

She stripped off her dirty clothes, showering before slipping into a pair of sweats. When she came out of the bathroom, Chloe was already in their living room with Jesse.

"Come here," he said, pulling her to him as more tears threatened to come spilling out, "Thanks Chloe. We will be back later."

Chloe didn't even know what to say as she watched some of her best friends walk out the door. All Chloe knew was that Beca needed to go to the hospital and that someone needed to be with Allie Claire.

As Beca and Jesse drove to the hospital, Beca's stomach continued cramping, and she curled herself up in her seat. Jesse put a hand on her back as he drove, not wanting to say anything.

As they pulled in and parked, Jesse helped Beca inside, holding her close as they walked in. The ER wasn't very busy and as soon as they walked in, Beca was taken back to a bed. There was a flurry of people and instruments and paperwork and questions.

After about a half an hour, they were left alone to wait for the doctor to give them the news they knew was coming. They both sat in silence as Dr. Luca came in.

"I am so sorry Beca and Jesse," he said, "I'm afraid that you have lost the baby."

Beca completely shut down after that, only hearing bits and pieces of what he said as she felt uncontrollable sobs take over her tiny frame, clutching her stomach. She had lost her baby, the baby she and Jesse had tried so hard for was now gone. She felt Jesse's arms wrap around her and she sobbed into his chest as he held her.

She was released a few hours later just as the sun was beginning to come up with instructions to take it easy for the next few days and some other stuff that was written in the paperwork they were sent home with. She didn't really care. Her baby was gone and she was not only feeling it emotionally, but also physically feeling in the painful cramps in her belly.

When they got home, he helped her into the house where Chloe was sleeping on the couch. He helped Beca up to bed before waking the red head.

"What happened?" Chloe asked as she woke up.

"We lost the baby," Jesse said, trying not to start crying.

"Oh Jess," Chloe said, giving him a hug as her own tears started gathering, "I'm so sorry."

Jesse just nodded, letting Chloe hug him for a second.

"Can I do anything?" she asked, wiping her tears, "I can take the day off and watch Allie Claire for you."

"You don't need to do that," Jesse said, shaking his head.

"But I will," Chloe said, rubbing his shoulder, "I don't think I'm gonna be able to go to work today anyway."

"Alright," Jesse said, nodding, "I need to make sure Beca's ok with it, but I'm sure she's not going to be up for entertaining Allie Claire today."

"I'll go call the school and Evan," Chloe said, grabbing her phone.

Jesse took out his own and called both him and Beca out for the rest of the eyes before calling Allie Claire's school and letting them know the little girl wouldn't be in school that day.

Meanwhile, Beca was in bed in pain. She felt awful, like the whole thing was her fault and that for some reason, she wasn't good enough to be a mom to another child even though she knew that wasn't true. Jesse came in a few minutes after he left, rubbing her back gently.

"Hey Becs," he said, sitting down next to her, "Chloe offered to take Allie Claire for the day if you want."

"I wanna see her first," Beca said, her voice hoarse from crying.

"Who Chlo or Alls?" Jesse asked, not wanting to upset her, but wanting to give her everything she wanted.

"Just Allie Claire for now," Beca said, not ready to face her best friend, "When she wakes up."

"Do you want anything else?" he asked, brushing a piece of hair.

She shook her head, curling up in their bed.

"Do you want me to hold you?" he asked, rubbing her back.

She nodded, trying to get the tears to stop for a second.

"I'm gonna go talk to Chloe for a minute," he said, kissing her forehead, "I'll be right back."

She nodded as he got up. He came back a minute later and climbed into bed next to her, wrapping his strong arms around her. She turned into him, sobbing into his chest. He just held her as she eventually cried herself to sleep.

He was glad she was dealing with her emotions at least a little bit. She had changed so much since freshman year at Bardon when she literally shut every human out of her life. She was still pretty closed off, but with him especially and Chloe, Emily, and Aubrey most of the time, she had taken down most of her walls. He was so scared this would send her walls back up, but she was still letting him near her so she was alright.

He eventually fell into a restless sleep only to be woken up about an hour later by a little bundle of brown curls.

"Morning Daddy," she said, kissing her daddy, "Why you still sleeping?"

"Mommy and I had a long night Peanut," he said, kissing her cheek.

"What…" Beca said, opening her very swollen eyes.

"Morning Mommy," Allie Claire said to her mom before turning and talking to her stomach, "Morning Baby."

Beca's eyes filled with tears as she watched Allie Claire talk to the baby that was no longer there. Jesse noticed and picked Allie Claire up.

"Why don't you go into the living room Peanut," he said, setting her on the ground to shield her from her mother's tears, "Someone special is waiting for you."

"Otay," Allie Claire said, running down the stairs as Jesse turned back to Beca who was trying to hold back her tears.

"I'm right here," he said, kissing her forehead.

She just fell apart in his embrace.

"What are we gonna tell her?" she cried through her tears.

"I don't know," he said, letting his own tears fall, "I don't know."

After another half hour of tears, Beca told Jesse she wanted to see Allie Claire again, asking him not to say anything about the baby to her yet. He disappeared for a minute, coming back with their little girl.

"Mommy," Allie Claire said softly as Jesse put her on the bed.

"Hey Peanut," she said, opening her arms to their daughter.

"Is you okay Mommy? Is Baby okay" Allie Claire asked, kissing her cheek, "Daddy said you isn't feeling good."

"I'll be fine Peanut," Beca said, holding her little girl close, "But something happened to baby last night, and baby had to go away."

"Why?" Allie Claire asked, confused by this information.

"I don't know Peanut," Beca said, hugging her to her chest, "I don't know."

"Is Baby gonna come back?" Allie Claire asked from the place where she was resting her head on Beca's shoulder.

"No Peanut," Jesse said as he watched Beca struggle for words.

Allie Claire looked a little heartbroken and confused but didn't say anything else. She just rubbed her mommy's back with her tiny hand. Jesse climbed into bed and held his two girls close as they all dealt with this together.

After a few minutes, Beca pulled out of his embrace, looking at Allie Claire.

"You are gonna go play with Aunt Chloe and Bella today, okay?" she said, offering the little girl a weak smile.

"Otay," Allie Claire said, knowing something was very wrong.

"We love you so much Allie Claire," Beca said, pulling the preschooler into another hug, "Even if Mommy and Daddy are sad for a while, we love you so much."

Allie Claire nodded, hugging her mommy and daddy. She was only four, but both Beca and Jesse always commented on how she was wise beyond her years.

"Why don't you go get dressed and find Aunt Chloe?" Jesse said, after a minute, putting the little girl on the floor.

She nodded, scurrying away to her room. A minute later, she came back with her favorite blankie and stuffed bunny.

"For you Mommy," she said, handing her two most prized possessions to her mom, "When I feel bad, them guys help me feels better."

"Thank you Peanut," Beca said, kissing her forehead as she scooped her into a hug, "Thank you so much."

Allie Claire scampered out of their room again as Beca looked at Jesse.

"How did we get so lucky with her?" Beca asked as she held the blankie and rabbit to her chest.

"I may never know," Jesse said, rubbing her shoulders, "I'm gonna go get a bag packed for Allie Claire for the day and give Chloe some instructions. Do you want anything?"

"Frozen Lemonade," Beca said, wrapping her arms around her cramping stomach.

"Alright," he said, kissing her temple as he watched her close her blue eyes that had lost a little of their usual spark.

He headed to Allie Claire's room where he found her pulling on a pair of light blue shorts to match the popsicle shirt she was wearing.

"Do you want your blankie and bunny back for nap time at Aunt Chloe's?" Jesse asked as he packed an extra pair of clothes and a swim suit just in case in her little bag.

"No," Allie Claire said, shaking her brunette curls back and forth, "Mommy needs them guys more."

"That is so nice of you Allie Claire," Jesse said, kissing her head, "Now go brush your teeth please."

Jesse finished packing her bag before heading into the living room to find Chloe just sitting on the couch.

"Thanks for everything Chlo," Jesse said, offering her a half smile, "Allie Claire should be out in a minute."

"Is Beca alright?" Chloe asked, worried about her friend.

"She will be," Jesse said with a sigh, "It's just a lot. I'm just glad she's letting me help her. I think she will be alright. It's just gonna take time. We told Allie Claire that the baby went away so if she has questions today, don't be surprised."

Chloe nodded as Allie Claire came out of her room.

"All ready Aunt Cwoe," she said.

"I love you Peanut," Jesse said, kissing her as Chloe took her hand.

"Lub you too Daddy," she said, hugging him tightly.

"Thanks again Chlo," he said, offering a tired smile, "Just let me know when you get tired of her."

"I can keep her as long as you both need," Chloe said, giving him a hug, "Let me know if you need any help."

Jesse nodded, closing the door before grabbing his wife's frozen lemonade from the freezer and heading to their bedroom. He found her holding Allie Claire's blanket and bunny, crying.

"Hey Weirdo," he said softly, pulling her to him as she curled up in his arms, "I'm right here."

She just cried for a while as he held her before she looked at him.

"I'm sorry Jess," she said, tears in her eyes.

"No," he said, shaking his head firmly, "This is not your fault. You did not do anything."

She just cried into his chest more, hot tears soaking his shirt as his own tears mixed with hers, just letting their emotions out while offering each other comfort.

The rest of the day was hard for both Beca and Jesse. They spent most of the day in bed, just being together. Beca was still cramping and physically hurting all day long.

Chloe offered to take Allie Claire overnight, which Beca and Jesse decided would be the best option so the little girl was getting some attention and not watching her parents come undone in a heap of tears.

Jesse decided to shower while Beca was sleeping and he almost punched a hole in the wall because he was so angry that his wife had to go through this. He cried in the shower, letting his intense emotions out so he didn't scare Beca. He hated seeing her so broken, hated there was nothing that could have been done to keep the baby safe, hated that he was angry about it.

He found Beca sobbing in bed when he got out of the shower and immediately went to her, holding her close.

They spent the rest of the night and some of the next day watching old movies from when Allie Claire was a baby, reminding themselves they had another, amazing, healthy, intelligent four year old. Their little girl came home later that day and Jesse took care of her as Beca slept because she had been kept up for most of the past two nights with cramps and pain.

When he got Allie Claire into bed that night, he was exhausted. However, when he got into their bed, he found Beca curled up as far on her side as possible. He decided to leave her be because she was sleeping for the first time in two days. He curled up on his own side, willing sleep to come as he tried not to cry.

* * *

 **So there it was. I know, it kills me just as much as it kills all of you. However, I promise this will not be the end of Jeca babies. I already have big plans for this couple. Anyway, let me know if you have any other prompts for this story!**


	33. Miscarriage 2

**So this chapter is the continuation of the last one. Hope you like it.**

* * *

The next week was a challenge for the family. Beca took two weeks off a work so she was home all day every day, but she almost never left her bed unless it was something Allie Claire related. Jesse had to go back to work, but would come home as early as possible.

Beca didn't want to see her friends and barely even got out of bed most days. She was distant from Jesse and didn't let him touch her anymore. Even Allie Claire knew Mommy was sad and wouldn't bother her most days unless it was something she really needed help with.

Finally, about ten days after losing the baby, Jesse decided Beca needed some company. He called Benji, asking if he, Ryder, and Talia wanted to go to go to the park with him and Allie Claire and if Emily would be about to come over and talk to Beca. Emily agreed right away and said she would be over in about a half hour.

Typically, Jesse would call Chloe or even Aubrey if Beca was dealing with something, but Emily had experience with what Beca was going through. Emily had been pregnant three separate times and lost the baby every time. She went to her doctor and he told her that her body had a protein malfunction. Her body thought the baby was a virus, and she would never be able to have a child naturally.

The couple had been devastated, and Emily had lost herself in her work for a few months, sleeping in the studio some nights. It ended up working out in the end because they adopted their little boy Ryder Amanuel about a year and a half ago and he was a happy, well-adjusted three year old. Now, they had Talia Grace as well who was a laid back ten month old who always had a smile on her face.

"Hey Becs," Jesse said, going into their room and sitting down next to her on the bed, "Emily is gonna come over and hang out with you for a while, and Benji and I are gonna take Allie Claire, Talia, and Ryder to the park."

Beca just nodded as Jesse kissed her forehead, wanting to hold her, but she had been pushing him away and he didn't want to upset her.

"Do you need anything?" he asked, rubbing her back a little. She shook her head, curling up into a ball in their bed.

"I'm gonna go get Peanut ready," Jesse said, sighing as he got up, "Let me know if you need anything.

Beca knew she was being kinda a jerk to him and that he was hurting too, but she just couldn't make herself look at him without feeling like an awful person or feeling guilty about the baby.

Twenty minutes later, Jesse and Allie Claire came up to say goodbye.

"Bye Mommy," Allie Claire said, kissing her as she offered a hug.

"Love you Allie Claire," Beca said, hugging her tightly back.

"Bye Weirdo," Jesse said, kissing her gently on the lips, "Love you."

"Love you too," Beca said, not meeting his eyes.

Just then, the doorbell rang.

"Are you gonna stay in here or go into the living room?" he asked, rubbing her back gently.

"Just send her in," she said sighing. .

A few minutes later, Emily came into the master bedroom.

"Hey Em," Beca said from her place in the blankets.

"How are you doing?" Emily asked, climbing into the bed next to Beca.

"I'm alright," Beca said, not meeting Emily's eyes.

"It sucks huh?" Emily said as Beca felt tears fill her eyes

Beca nodded, tears filling her eyes as Emily pulled her into a hug. They just sat there for a while, Beca crying as Emily held her and even once Beca stopped crying, she just let Emily rub her back gently.

"How long does it take?" Beca asked, taking a deep breath and sitting up to look at Emily.

The younger woman knew exactly what Beca wanted to know, how long it took to stop feeling the pain, the disappointment, the guilt.

"I'll let you know when I figure it out," Emily said, fighting tears in her own eyes, "It gets easier, but I don't know if it ever goes away."

Beca nodded, putting her head on Emily's shoulder as the two just sat there together.

"How has Allie Claire been?" Emily asked after a while, breaking the silence after a few minutes.

"She's been really good," Beca said, nodding, "I feel bad. She's so young and doesn't really understand what's going on right now, but she knows that we are sad and it's hard on her."

"If you guys need any help with her at all, just let me know," Emily said, rubbing Beca's back as the older woman lay in her lap.

"Thanks," Beca said, "Chloe took her once, but she has work and can't just take off."

"I know," Emily said, "But I'm not working right now, and Ryder and Talia would love to have their favorite big cousin playing with him some days."

"I don't know how you did it three times," Beca said, shaking her head.

"You remember what I was like then," Emily said, "I lived in the studio, wrote all the time. Looking back, it was a little bit of a blessing because I got a record and a half out of it, but it was so bad. I promise you, it does get better, but you need to lean on other people to help you."

"I know," Beca said, nodding sadly.

"I know you took this week off," Emily said, "Are you taking more time?"

"Yeah," Beca said, "Another week, maybe more."

"That's good," Emily said, "It helps. Just hug Allie Claire a lot and let Jesse be there for you. Don't forget he's hurting too."

Beca nodded, knowing she hadn't been doing much of either of those things lately. She wanted to be alone and feel sorry for herself, but she knew her family was hurting just like she was.

She and Emily just chatted for a while about everything. They had been working on a new album for Emily, her first one since becoming a mom of two, and it was exciting. They talked music, kids, husbands, life.

By the time the front door opened three hours later, neither of them knew where the time had gone.

"Hey," Jesse said as Emily and Beca came out of the bedroom, "You're up."

Beca nodded, crashing into his chest as she hugged him.

"I love you," she said, looking up at him.

"I love you too," he said, kissing her.

"We can go," Emily said, looking at the couple.

"No," Beca said, "Stay for dinner. It's just gonna be takeout tonight."

"Are you sure?" Benji asked, knowing what the couple was going through.

"I'm sure," Beca said, nodding as they all went into the living room.

For the first time since the day after the miscarriage, Beca curled up in Jesse's lap, letting him hold her as they chatted. Jesse smiled as he listened to his wife talking with their friends.

After a nice, quiet dinner, Benji, Emily, Ryder, and Talia left as Talia started getting cranky.

The Swanson family headed to bed, Beca helping with Allie Claire's bath and read her a story before she and Jesse headed to bed.

For the first time in over a week, Beca moved into Jesse's arms as they were falling asleep. He smiled as he felt her body against his, knowing that while it was going to be a long road to normal, but that now, they were on it together.

* * *

 **There it was. They are on a road to recovery from this tragedy. I hope to get more chapters up soon, but school is an absolute nightmare right now so it may be a week or maybe a little more. Prompts always accepted as usual.**


	34. Vacation (Part 1)

**Hey Everyone! Thank you all so much for the feedback on the last chapter! It makes me so happy to get nice reviews. To answer someone's question Beca and Jesse are not looking to adopt yet. They are still trying to have kids the natural way. Anyway, here is the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

The summer before Allie Claire started kindergarten, the Swanson family decided to take an extended vacation to Florida. It had been a hard year with the miscarriage and they decided they needed to get away as a family for a while.

The best part about their lives was that their jobs were fairly flexible so Beca and Jesse each took a month off right after Allie Claire finished school and they headed to Florida. They had rented a house there and were going to stay for the entire month.

Aubrey, Matt, Emily, and Benji as well as their kids were going to come down for the last week they were there. Chloe and Evan were going to come, but Chloe was over seven months pregnant with their second child and had been having some issues so her doctor didn't want her traveling so far away. Stacie and Amy had both moved away in the past year and couldn't make the trip with them this year.

Jesse and Beca had decided to drive all the way from California to Florida so they could make a few stops along the way including at Beca's dad's house, Barden, and to see Jesse's parents before getting to the beach house in Florida.

"Ready for this?" Jesse asked Beca as they laid in bed the night before.

"I guess," she said, offering his a smile, "I think we all need this. It will be good to just get away from work and responsibilities and just relax for a while."

"Yeah," he said as she snuggled into his chest.

He kissed the top of her head. He knew she had been trying to be strong since the miscarriage, but that between work and Allie Claire, she had been neglecting herself. They had been trying to get pregnant again since the miscarriage, but just like before, it just wasn't happening. He hoped that with a break from everything except family, she would get back to a better place.

The next morning, they got up at four am to get on the road. Jesse's parents were vacationing in Santa Fe, New Mexico and they were going to meet them there and spend the night and part of the next day there. Jesse's sister Mack and her boyfriend Jared were also meeting them there.

Jesse got up first, starting a pot of coffee and finish loading the car. They had a bag pack with a pair of clothes to change Allie Claire into later so they could just put her in the car in her pajamas.

Once everything was almost ready, he woke Beca up.

"Come on Weirdo," he said, rubbing her back gently, "It's time to get up."

"I'm still sleeping Nerd," she mumbled, rolling over toward him.

"You can sleep in the car," he said, smiling at her as her eyes opened, "Come on. Time to get up."

He pulled her into a sitting position and she leaned on his shoulder. She groaned but got up anyway and got ready.

Once she was ready and the car was completely done being packed , Jesse got Allie Claire and put her in her car seat, the little girl staying asleep the entire time. They hit the road, Beca falling asleep quickly.

About thirteen hours and three stops later, they were finally in Santa Fe. Allie Claire was more than ready to get out of the car as were Beca and Jesse who had taken turns driving the entire day.

"Look who it is Allie Claire," Jesse said as he helped her get out of the car at the hotel they were all staying at.

"Aunt Mack," Allie Claire said, jumping up and down her Aunt came over to their car.

"Hey Allie Claire," Mack said, scooping up her favorite niece, "Hey Jess, hey Becs."

"Hey Mack," Beca said, hugging her sister-in-law before Jesse pulled his little sister into a hug.

"Hang on," Beca said, looking at the hand that Mackenzie had on Jesse's back, "What is that on your left ring finger?"

"Well," Mack said, releasing her brother, "Jared proposed last night and I decided to wait to tell you until I saw you guys in person to tell you."

"Are you serious?" Jesse said, looking at his sister, "Congratulations."

"Congrats Mack," Beca said, smiling at her the younger woman.

The group talked while Jesse grabbed their suitcase for the hotel out of the car before they headed into the hotel.

When they got there, Jesse got them checked in while Beca, Mack, and Allie Claire went to see the fish that were in a pond in the middle of the hotel.

"Look who it is," a voice said from behind them as Beca watched to make sure Allie Claire didn't fall into the pond.

"Grandma," Allie Claire squealed, running to the older woman.

"Hey Allie Claire," Jesse's mom, Susanne said, picking the little girl up, "Hey Beca."

"Hey Susanne," Beca said, getting up and hugging the older woman.

"Mom," Jesse said, smiling as he came to find the family, "Hey. Where's dad?"

"He and Jared went golfing today," Mack said, "Jared just texted that they were on their way back now."

"Alright," Jesse said, "Let's go get settled in our room then hopefully Dad and Jared will be back so we can get some food."

"Sounds good," Susanne said, putting Allie Claire down.

"What room are you guys in?" Mack asked as they headed to the elevators.

"312," Jesse said as Beca helped Allie Claire push the button.

"We are in 319 and 316," Mack said, smiling, "Right down the hall."

They all headed upstairs, going into their separate rooms when they got there. Jesse and Beca changed their clothes into something a little nicer for dinner while Allie Claire ran around the room, clearly happy to be out of the car.

"Allie Claire," Beca said as the four year old came running into the bathroom where she was trying to get ready, "You need to slow down before…"

But it was too late. Allie Claire tripped on the cord of the curling iron, sending her onto the floor and the curling iron onto Beca's bare foot.

Beca quickly grabbed the curling iron off her foot, thankful it didn't hit Allie Claire but trying not to cry as the burn on her foot stung. Jesse came in to see what all the commotion was about. He found his four year old crying on the floor as his wife tried to comfort her while trying not to cry herself.

Jesse scooped up Allie Claire, making sure she was alright. She had hit her chin on the floor and would probably have a nice sized bruise.

"You alright Becs?" he asked, seeing how much pain she appeared to be in.

"Can you go get some ice once she calms down?" Beca asked through gritted teeth, "The curling iron fell on my foot."

Jesse looked at the angry red mark that was appearing on his wife's foot and sighed.

He pulled out his phone and asked Mack to bring some ice so he could stay with his girls and help them out. He helped Beca up and over to the bed before answering the door to a very concerned Mack.

"What happened?" the younger woman asked as she came in.

"Someone was being a little wild," Jesse said, motioning to the still crying little girl in his arms, "She tripped on the curling iron cord and hit her chin. The curling iron landed on Beca's foot."

"Ouch," Mack said, cringing and looking at Beca, "Are you alright?"

"I will be," Beca said, trying to keep the tears of pain at bay.

Mack put some ice in a plastic bag she had brought before handing it to Beca who gingerly put it on her burn. Another bag was given to Jesse for Allie Claire's chin.

"Are you three still going to want to go out for dinner?" Mack asked after a while, Allie Claire settling down a bit.

"Yeah," Beca said, nodding, "It takes more than a little burn and bruise to keep us from having a good time."

Mack smiled, nodding. "Well, Dad and Jared just got back so we will be ready to go in about ten minutes."

"Sounds good," Jesse said, nodding.

After Mack left, Beca decided to just pull her hair up into a bun instead of messing with her curling iron again.

Ten minutes later, the whole Swanson clan met in the lobby to go out. Dinner was at a nice little Mexican restaurant, and the whole family had a great time enjoying each other's company and celebrating Mack and Jared's engagement.

After dinner, Jesse, Beca, and Allie Claire headed to bed, tired from their long day of traveling.

The next day, they went to a little shopping center in town that had all kinds of stores and even a playground that they let Allie Claire run around on for a while.

Over lunch, Mack and Jared asked if Beca, Jesse, and Allie Claire would all be in their wedding that was tentatively scheduled for the following July.

"Of course," Beca said, smiling at the younger woman who had been a part of her and Jesse's wedding almost ten years ago.

"Allie Claire, do you want to be the flower girl?" Jared asked his soon to be niece who he adored.

"Yeah," Allie Claire said, having no idea what that meant, but she loved flowers.

They all smiled at her excitement. After lunch was over, Beca, Jesse, and Allie Claire had to hit the road. They were stopping overnight in a town about six hours away before continuing on to Georgia the next day.

"Bye," Allie Claire called through the window as they pulled away after a long goodbye with the family.

"We will see them again soon," Jesse assured the little girl as they headed to their next destination, sad to say goodbye, but excited for the adventure that was to come.

* * *

 **So there it was! I hope you all enjoyed it! I think this might be part one of a three or four chapter set. We shall see. No promises I will get anything up for a while. It is the end of week 8 at college which means finals are in less than three weeks (We are on a trimester system where I go). I hope to have time to write more soon, but school work is always a priority. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter! Any ideas: please let me know. I am looking for more chapter ideas or else this story is going to skip huge parts of Allie Claire's life. Enough rambling, have a great day and hopefully, I will have more for you all soon!**


	35. Vacation (Part 2)

**Oh my gosh, guys, it has been way too long since I updated this story. I promise I have not abandoned it. I got super busy with finals, then spring break and I got really sick over spring break so writing just was forgotten about. I am now back at school for the third trimester of my freshman year, and am hoping to be able to update more, but I'm really busy this term so we shall see. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

After a long two days in the car, they finally pulled into the driveway of Beca's dad's house.

"Poppy," Allie Claire called out as the older man came out to greet them.

"Hang on," Jesse said, turning off the car as he and Beca got out.

"Hey Dad," Beca said, hugging the older man as he approached.

"Hey Becs," he said, smiling at her.

"Poppy," Allie Claire called as Jesse let her out of the car.

"Hey Allie Claire," he said, scooping her up into a hug, "You're getting so big."

"I'm almost five," Allie Claire said, holding out her hand.

"I know," he said, kissing her cheek before setting her down, "Why don't you go inside? Nana's waiting for you."

Allie Claire nodded, running up the sidewalk into the house.

"How was the ride?" Nathan Mitchell asked as he helped Jesse and Beca grab their bags out of the trunk for their day and a half in Georgia.

"Not too bad," Jesse said, "It was a long day, but Allie Claire is a good traveler so it wasn't terrible."

"Good," Nathan said as they walked in.

They found Allie Claire in the living room with Shelia and two kids who Beca and Jesse had yet to meet. Not long after Beca graduated from college, Nathan and Shelia had decided to sign up to be foster parents for kids over eight. They had had dozens of kids come through over the years.

"Hello," Shelia said, getting up and hugging both Beca and Jesse.

While Beca had hated Shelia for years while she was growing up, after her four years at Barden and the years that followed, she and the older woman had gotten much closer which made Nathan very happy.

"Hey," Beca said, "Good to see you."

"Beca, Jesse," Nathan said, "This is Hannah and Graham. They've been with us for about three months now."

"Nice to meet you both," Jesse said, smiling and waving as Beca did the same.

"Well, the guest room hasn't moved," Shelia said, "You can put your stuff up there."

"Thanks," Beca said as she and Jesse went upstairs and put their bags down before heading back downstairs.

They found Allie Claire playing a game with Hannah and Graham.

"What are you guys doing?" Jesse asked as they sat down on the couches.

"We're playing Shoots and Ladders," Hannah said.

"We love that game don't we Allie Claire?" Jesse said, smiling at his little girl.

"So how old are you Hannah and Graham?" Beca asked.

"I'm eleven," Graham said, "And Hannah is eight."

"Very nice," Beca said, smiling as the kids went back to their game.

Beca and Jesse chatted with Shelia and Nathan for a while until it was time to start dinner. Jesse insisted on helping Shelia with the meal while the kids went to help set the table and do the small tasks that Shelia let them help with, leaving Beca and Nathan alone in the living room.

"So how are you doing Becs?" her dad asked, knowing it had been a hard few month for the young woman.

"It's not as bad as it was," Beca said, pulling her knees up onto the couch and to her chest, "It gets better every day. Eventually, everything will be normal again."

Nathan got up and went to his only daughter, wrapping his arms around her as she gave him a hug.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through this," Nathan said, rubbing her back.

"I'll be alright," Beca said, smiling at him, "Jesse and my friends really helped me through the bad part and Allie Claire."

"You really have grown so much Becs," he said, shaking his head, "It seems like just yesterday you were in that kitchen telling me how you wanted to get back in the Bellas and you were so closed off."

Beca nodded, thinking back to that day. It was the beginning of the mending of the relationship between the two.

Beca and Nathan just sat there for a while, enjoying getting to be together for a while.

"We should probably go help with dinner," Beca said after a few minutes.

"Yeah," Nathan said, helping her up off the couch.

They enjoyed a nice dinner and after the kids went to bed, the adults played games for a while before going to bed themselves. The next day, Beca and Jesse walked with Allie Claire to Barden to show her where they went to school. They had taken her here before, but she had been too little to remember it.

"Look," Beca said, "There's the Bella house. That's where Mommy lived with all your aunts when she went to school here."

"Let's see if anyone is spending the summer here," Jesse said, walking toward the door.

"No Jess," Beca said, shaking her head and trying to stop him, but it was too late.

Beca sighed but headed to the door with Jesse and Allie Claire anyways.

"Hello?" a young looking girl said, answering the door.

"Hi," Jesse said, smiling at the girl, "My wife and I graduated from here twelve years ago, and she was a part of the Bella's. You may have heard of her, Beca Mitchell."

"Are you serious," the girl said, opening the door a little wider to see the whole family, immediately recognizing Beca from the pitcures with the World's trophy, "Oh my gosh. Come in. My name is Caitlyn. You are one of the most amazing people in the world of a Capella. I also love everything you and Emily do."

"Thank you," Beca said, smiling.

"What are you guys doing here?" Caitlyn asked.

"We are visiting my dad and wanted to show our daughter where we met and went to school," Beca explained.

"That's really cool," Caitlyn said, smiling at Allie Claire.

"Can we just look around a little?" Beca asked, wanting to see her and Chloe's old room and a few other places.

"Of course," Caitlyn said, "Just don't go in the basement because…"

"It's haunted," Beca finished.

"Right," Caitlyn said, nodding.

Beca, Jesse, and Allie Claire headed upstairs to the room that she and Chloe had shared.

"This is where Mommy and Aunt Chloe slept when we lived here," Beca said, opening the door.

The room looked very much the same. It was empty of everything, which was normal for summer time at the house when everyone was home, and the new Bellas hadn't be picked yet.

After showing Allie Claire the whole house and thanking Caitlyn, they left and headed to the Treble house. They also showed Allie Claire that house before taking her to the radio station where they had spent so much time and officially met. They walked around campus, enjoying the nice day before heading back to Beca's dad's house for lunch.

After lunch, they took the kids to the pool that was near the house, simply enjoying being together.

That night while Nathan grilled burgers and hot dogs, Beca and Jesse got their car packed so they could hit the road the next day.

After a good meal and a bonfire with s'mores because when you visit Poppy and Nana they spoil you rotten, everyone headed to bed.

The next morning, Beca, Jesse, and Allie Claire finished packing up and got ready to go.

"Bye Nana," Allie Claire said, hugging Shelia before turning to the two kids she had grown fond of, "Bye Hannah and Graham."

"What about Poppy?" Nathan asked, coming out of the house to where the rest of the family was in the driveway.

"Bye Poppy," Allie Claire said, running to him for a hug as he scooped her into his arms.

Beca smiled at the scene, remembering doing the same thing with her dad at that age. Jesse said his goodbyes and went to get Allie Claire situated in the car while Beca said her goodbyes.

Shelia, Hannah, and Graham went into the house after they said goodbye.

Nathan held Beca close to him as they hugged, rubbing her back.

"Goodbye Becs," he said, kissing her hair, "I'll see you soon. If you ever need anything, just call."

"Alright," Beca said, releasing the hg with her father, "See you later. You and Shelia are always welcome to come visit if you want to."

"I know," he said, "Have a good trip. Drive safely. Love you."

"Love you too Dad," Beca said, climbing into the car before Jesse drove off and toward the next part of their adventure.

* * *

 **So there it was. I think I am going to write two more vacation chapters then get back to the regular chapters. Also, I know that Beca and Chloe weren't roommates in the movie, but if you read my other Pitch Perfect stories, I made them roommates. Also, as usual, let me know if you have any ideas. I promise I am going to use most, if not all the ones you guys suggest so keep the ideas coming! Thanks guys!**


	36. Vacation (Part 3)

**Guys, I have been the worst writer! I am so sorry it took this long to get a new chapter up. Spring term of school was super hard, and I just couldn't find time to write. Also, I have been working on a PLL fanfic that I'm trying to decide what to do with. Would any of you like to read it? Thanks for your patience!**

They arrived at the beach house in the early afternoon.

"Is this it?" Allie Claire asked, her eyes big.

"Yep," Beca said as she opened her door.

"Wow," Allie Claire said as she got out of her seat, "This place is huge."

"Well, remember Aunt Aubrey, Uncle Matt, Aunt Emily, Uncle Benji and your cousins are coming in a few weeks."

"I know," Allie Claire said as she ran to the front door, following Jesse.

Beca sighed, smiling as she ran after them. The house was huge for the family of three. Allie Claire ran upstairs and into the bedrooms.

"I want this on Mommy," she said, bouncing on the bed in one of the rooms.

"Alright Peanut," Beca said, laughing as she joined the little girl on the bed, "But when your aunts and uncles come, you have to sleep in Mommy and Daddy's room."

"Ok," Allie Claire said, nodding as she moved to sit next to Beca.

"What are you two crazies doing?" Jesse asked, coming into the room and laying down next to his two favorite girls.

"Allie Claire has claimed this room," Beca said, smiling at Jesse.

"Good choice Peanut," Jesse said, tickling her a little, "Wanna help Mommy and I pick our room?"

"Sure," Allie Claire jumping off the bed.

Jesse took Beca's hand in his as they headed down the hall after their crazy, curly haired little girl.

"I think this one," Allie Claire said, running around one of the other rooms.

"I think this looks perfect," Jesse said, letting go of Beca's hand and chasing Allie Claire, catching her and scooping her into his arms, "I think it looks like the perfect place for a tickle attack."

Allie Claire screamed and tried to get Jesse to stop.

"Mommy," she cried out, looking to Beca for help.

Beca put her hands up in surrender, telling the little girl she wouldn't help. Suddenly, Jesse stopped and next thing she knew Jesse and Allie Claire were tickling her. They ended up getting her on the bed, the three of them laughing hysterically by the end.

"Alright," Beca said, trying to catch her breath, "Let's get the car unloaded so we can go to the beach."

Allie Claire's eyes got big and she jumped off the bed. Jesse and Beca both laughed as they followed.

Allie Claire loved the beach and had since she was small. The first time they took her to the beach, she was six weeks old and had been very content the entire time they were there.

Beca and Jesse headed out to the car, unloading everything with Allie Claire's help. They brought their bags up to their rooms, deciding to unpack later. They quickly changed into their bathing suits, putting on sunscreen before heading out the door.

They were literally on the beach so no driving was required. They headed down to the water, Allie Claire running as Beca and Jesse walked behind her hand-in-hand.

As they approached the water, Jesse dropped the bags he was carrying, scooping Beca up as she fought him, running into the water with her as Allie Claire followed, giggling. Jesse threw Beca in the water, a wave crashing over her.

When she came up, she looked angry.

"Hey Becs," Jesse said, trying to judge just how angry she was, "Isn't the water great."

"Oh yeah," Beca said, walking toward him.

He tried to back up, but Allie Claire was right behind him and they double teamed him, dunking him into the salty water. He came up sputtering, smiling at his girls.

They played in the water for quite a while before building a sand castle and playing with some of the other sand toys they had.

"Alright," Beca said after they had been on the beach for almost three hours, "I think it's time to go back to the house and get some dinner."

"But the beach Mommy," Allie Claire said, giving her a sad look.

"The beach is here all month," Beca said, "But if you don't get some dinner and good sleep, it won't be nearly as much fun."

"Come on Peanut," Jesse said, "We can come back tomorrow morning."

Allie Claire sighed, but gathered her toys anyways.

"Thank you," Jesse said, helping her as Beca shook out the towels.

They headed into the house, Jesse giving Allie Claire a quick bath while Beca took a shower. Beca then helped Allie Claire get dressed while Jesse showered.

"What should we get for dinner tonight?" Jesse asked.

"Let's go somewhere on the beach," Beca said because just like her little girl, she loved the beach too.

"Sounds good," Jesse said, "I think there's a place we can walk to just down the street."

"Perfect," Beca said, "Let me just finish getting ready. Can you get Allie Claire's shoes on her?"

"Of course," Jesse said, kissing her before he headed out of the bathroom.

Soon enough, the Swanson clan was headed out the door to a little seafood place down the street. Allie Claire was a good eater so they never had to worry about finding her something to eat. They had a nice dinner, watching the sunset on the beach before heading back to the house.

Allie Claire was exhausted when they got back so they changed her into pajamas and put her to bed.

"This is going to be a good month," Beca said as she and Jesse got ready for bed, both of them tired from their trip.

Jesse picked a movie to rent and they settled into their bed curled up together.

"We need to go to the store tomorrow," Beca said, "We need to get food and more sunscreen."

"I know," he said, "We can go right after breakfast."

"Sounds perfect," Beca said, kissing Jesse before snuggling back into his arms, drifting off to sleep.

"It hurts Daddy," Allie Claire cried as Jesse tried to put aloe on the girl's burned back two weeks into their beach trip.

"I know Peanut," he said, opting for the spray he had bought, "You and Mommy are sunburned."

Jesse sprayed Allie Claire's back before getting some children's Advil in her and setting her up on the couch with a movie and popsicle so he could go attend to his wife.

Jesse had been out grocery shopping when Beca and Allie Claire decided to go out and play on the beach for a while. Beca had sprayed Allie Claire with what she thought was SPF 50, but was really SPF 15 sunscreen, forgetting to put her own on when Chloe called as they were getting ready.

Allie Claire was burned, but it wasn't too bad and Jesse knew she would be fine in a day or two. Beca, however, was as red as a lobster, barely able to move.

"Bec," Jesse said, going into their bedroom where Beca was laying on the bed, trying not to move.

"This is terrible," Beca said, looking at him, "It hurts so bad."

"I'm sorry," he said, "I brought everything the pharmacist recommended. Advil, aloe, ice, and some Gatorade to help keep you hydrated."

"Can you just put it on already?" she asked angrily, not liking being in pain.

"Calm down," Jesse said, squirting some of the gel into his hands, warming it before rubbing it on her bright red back. He tried to be gentle, but he saw the tears running down her face as he applied it.

"I'm sorry," he said, "I'm almost done."

Jesse finished, giving her the Advil to take along with the Gatorade as he put the ice on her shoulder.

"This sucks," Beca said, wiping the tears off her face.

"I know," he said, kissing her pink cheeks, "Try to get some sleep."

Beca nodded, closing her eyes. Jesse shook his head as he left the room, closing the door quietly, thinking how much of a mess his girls were when he left them on their own.

 **There it was! Another chapter! Would you guys like one more vacation chapter or do you want me to move on? Let me know! Also, I am always looking for ideas for new chapters. I'm on summer break now so hopefully more to come sooner rather than later!**


	37. Vacation (Part 4)

**Guys, I might actually be the worst. I have been so lazy about updating this story. I have had a ton of inspiration but for future chapters not the ones I'm working on now. I have also been working on some Pretty Little Liars stuff and getting ready to go bac to school in a little over a week. Anyway, here is this chapter which was inspired by a prompt from one of you awesome readers out there. Hope you like it.**

* * *

The first three weeks in the house passed quickly. They enjoyed the beach most days, and the few days it rained, Jesse convinced Beca that they needed to go see the newest animated movie that one of his friends had done the soundtrack for. Allie Claire had loved it of course, and even Beca admitted that it wasn't terrible.

The day before the rest of the families were joining them, they spent a few hours getting the rest of the house ready. Allie Claire moved into Beca and Jesse's room and they washed the sheets on the bed she had been sleeping in.

"Mommy?" Allie Claire asked while helping carry some of the clean sheets back upstairs to make the bed she had been sleeping in, "Are Nollie and James and Ryder and Talia coming tomorrow?"

"Yep," Beca said as they worked on making the bed, "Are you ready to see them?"

"Yeah," Allie Claire said, nodding, "We can go to the beach and swim."

"That's right," Beca said as they smoothed the sheets and put the pillows back, "And I think Daddy might have mentioned something about mini golfing."

"Wow," Allie Claire said, smiling, "I love when we do that at home."

"I know," Beca said as they finished the bed, "Now, let's go find Daddy so we can go get some food for dinner tomorrow night."

"Ok," Allie Claire said, running out of the room, "Daddy."

"What's up Peanut?" Jesse said, coming out of their room where he had been putting up an air mattress for Allie Claire.

"Time to go shopping," she said, running into his arms as he scooped her up into his arms.

"Alright," he said, tickling her a little, "Let's get some shoes on and head out."

"Alright," Beca said as the three of them headed downstairs.

They got in the car and drove to the store. Jesse took Allie Claire to get fresh veggies and fruit while Beca went to grab some more sunscreen and Advil.

While she was in the medicine isle, she noticed that the feminine hygiene products were in the isle right next to them. She thought back to the date and realized she hadn't had her period since they had been there. It wasn't that unusual for her to be a little irregular when her schedule changed and this vacation was definitely a schedule change. However, she decided to pick up a box of tampons and a pregnancy test. She hid the pregnancy test under the tampons and sent Jesse to get the car when it was time to pay.

They headed back to the house and Jesse got to work on dinner for that night while Beca went upstairs. She went into the bathroom and took out the little white box. Beca didn't want to get her hopes up, but they had been trying to get pregnant again since they lost the last baby. Beca took the test and paced around the bathroom for the three minutes it took for the test to finish.

"Hey Bec," Jesse called from downstairs, "Everything alright?"

"Yeah," she called, "I'll be down in a minute."

Finally, it had been three minutes and Beca looked at the test. A tear formed in her eye when she saw the word "negative" written across the test. She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath and trying to get her emotions back in check. She managed to stop the tears from coming, reminding herself they still had time to get pregnant. She threw the test out, checking her make up before heading downstairs.

"Everything alright?" Jesse asked as she came into the kitchen.

"Yeah," Beca said, offering a smile, "Yeah, I'm fine."

Jesse didn't quite believe her but decided to drop it until later. The family of three ate dinner and went for a walk on the beach before calling it a night.

After tucking Allie Claire and reading her a story, Jesse went to shower while Beca said goodnight. When Beca finished, she turned out the lights in their room, knowing that she and Jesse would probably stay up downstairs for a while. She went into the bathroom to see if she could join Jesse in the shower, only to find her husband holding the pregnancy test.

"Why didn't you tell me you thought you might be?" he asked her.

"Because I didn't want you to be disappointed if it was negative like it was," Beca said, avoiding his eyes to keep her tears from him.

"Oh Becs," he said, going to her and wrapping her in a hug, "I'm not disappointed. I know we both want another baby, but it might just take some time."

"I just feel like I'm letting you down," she sobbed into his chest.

"No," he said, hugging her close, "No, you are not letting me down. If Allie Claire is the only kid we ever have, I will be the happiest man on the face of the planet because my amazing wife gave me an incredibly perfect little girl."

Beca continued to cry into his chest as he rubbed her back, kissing her head.

"How about we take a bath together?" Jesse asked after the sobs tapered down a little.

Beca nodded, picking her head up off his chest. Before she walked away to take her clothes off, he grabbed her face.

"I love you so much Beca Swanson," he said, wiping a tear from her cheek, "Never, ever forget that."

She nodded, leaning into the kiss he gave her. They got into the bathtub, just sitting with each other, Jesse gently massaging Beca's shoulders, kissing them gently. They got out and went and watched a movie downstairs before climbing into bed wrapped in each other's arms.

The next morning, Jesse got up early and made cinnamon rolls for the girls. Beca wandered down to the kitchen just as he was putting them in the oven.

"Coffee?" he asked, pouring her a large mug.

"Thanks," she said, taking the cup and sipping it.

"What time is everyone getting here?" Jesse asked, putting his dished into the sink to finish later before grabbing a cup of coffee and sitting down next to Beca.

"Aubrey texted a few minutes ago and said they had just left their hotel and should be here in about five hours," Beca said.

"Perfect," Jesse said, "We can eat breakfast, spend one more morning together on the beach, then prepare for insanity."

Beca smiled as she looked at her husband. They chatted a little longer before Allie Claire wandered down the stairs.

"Good morning Peanut," Jesse said as the little girl sat down next to her parents, "Did you have a good sleep?"

"Yeah," Allie Claire said, "Is Nollie coming today?"

"Yep," Beca said, "But first, we get to hang out at the beach."

"Yeah," Allie Claire said, smiling.

They enjoyed their breakfast before throwing on their swim suits and spent the morning splashing in the waves. They ate lunch at a little place just down the beach before heading back to the house to get ready for their friend's arrival.

"They're here!" Allie Claire cried about an hour later, "They're here."

"Ok," Beca called, coming down from the bedroom with Jesse.

They all headed outside to welcome their friends.

"Nollie," Allie Claire cried as Matt opened the van door and let his son out.

The two kids hugged so tightly and were sooned joined by Ryder and Talia. The four kids ran into the house while Beca and Jesse greeted Matt, Aubrey, Benji, and Emily.

Once the families were settled, they went for a walk around the neighborhood, letting the kids get out some energy before going to dinner.

The rest of the week was filled with mini golf, beach fun, swimming, and lots of popsicles. The kids were so glad to spend time together as were the adults.

By the end of the week, they were all tired but happy as they loaded up the cars and drove back home, ready to start their next adventure.

* * *

 **So there it was. I probably could have squeezed another vacation chapter out of this part, but I promise this isn't the last vacation. Also, I promise I am reading your prompts. I will use the ones that fit with this story. I know you all want Allie Claire to be a big sister, but as someone who has watched and heard the fertility struggles of my own family, I want to do it at least a little justice. Anyway, I hope to update soon, but with school starting, it might be hard. Also, prompts are always welcome. Thanks so much!**


	38. Loose Teeth

**Alright People. I have been so so busy the past month and a half. I started school three weeks ago and this term is already kicking my butt. With rowing on top of all my school work, it has been almost impossible to find time to write. I promise I am working on this when I have time. So, without further ado, here is the next chapter!**

* * *

"Mommy," Allie Claire called as she got off the bus after school in late October.

"Allie Claire," Beca called back, smiling as her little girl ran into her arms, "Hi Peanut. Did you have a good day at school?"

"Yeah," Allie Claire said, smiling, "We got to play outside extra because we all finished our reading early."

"Wow," Beca said as they started walking home, "That sounds like a pretty good day."

"It was," Allie Cliare said, skipping next to Beca as she held her hand, "And guess what?"

"What?" Beca asked.

"Isaac lost a tooth on the playground, and he got a cool little box to put it in that looks like a tooth," Allie Claire said, eyes wide, "It was so cool. When am I going to lose my teeth, Mommy?"

"I don't know," Beca said, shrugging her shoulders, "But you have a dentist appointment in a week so we can probably ask him, alright?"

"Ok," Allie Claire said, letting go of Beca's hand so she oculd open the front door of the house.

Jesse got home not long after Allie Claire and the family decided to go to the park for a picnic dinner. Beca and Jesse chased Allie Claire around the playground, pushing her on the swings for a while before they went and walked around the pond. This was one of the reasons they were glad they lived in California, it was fairly warm for how late in the year it was.

Once the sun started to set, they headed home, giving Allie Claire a bath and tucking her in after reading a few stories and singing her a song.

The next week passed quickly and soon enough, it was time for Allie Claire's dentist appointment. Jesse got the job of taking her because Beca had work.

"What flavor of toothpaste are you going to get?" Jesse asked her as they sat in the waiting room.

"Um, I think bubblegum," Allie Claire said, looking up at her dad.

"Yum," Jesse said, smiling back at her, "That sounds delicious."

"It's the best one," Allie Claire said, nodding, "What's your favorite?"

"I usually like to get mint," Jesse said.

"That's too spicy," Allie Claire said, crinkling her nose a little, "You should try bubblegum next time."

"Maybe I will," Jesse said with a laugh.

Soon enough, Allie Claire got called back to see the dentist. After getting x-rays and her teeth cleaned, the dentist came in.

"Hello little lady," he said, leaning her chair back, "How did your teeth look today?"

Allie Claire shrugged her shoulders, looking to the hygienist who had cleaned her teeth.

"They look perfect," the hygienist said, smiling at the little girl.

"Good," he said, "Now can you open your mouth for me?" Allie Claire opened her mouth as wide as she could, allowing the dentist to look in.

"Well," he said after a few miutes, "They look great. I think these three front ones might be loose."

"Really?!" Allie Claire asked, eyes wide, "They might fall out?"

"Yes," the dentist said, "But it's not a bad thing."

"I know that," Allie Claire said, "When teeth fall out, you get a tooth box and money and you can put a straw in the space and eat your apples cut up."

"That's right," the dentist said, smiling, "Now, how about you get a toothbrush and some stickers and we'll see you back in six months."

"Ok," Allie Claire said, choosing the purple toothbrush the dentist offered.

"What do you say?" Jesse asked her as she got up.

"Thank you," Allie Claire said to the hygienist and dentist, "See you later."

They made her next appointment before they left.

"Daddy," Allie Claire said, "Did you hear that? I have loose teeth that can fall out."

"I heard Peanut," Jesse said as they got into the car.

The whole way home, Allie Claire had her fingers in her mouth, wiggling her loose teeth which were barely loose. When Beca got home, Allie Claire could barely wait to tell her.

A week went by, and Allie Claire was almost always messing with her teeth. Beca and Jesse tried to get her to keep her hands out of her mouth when she was out in public because it was the beginning of cold and flu season, but their little girl was stubborn.

As she got off the bus one day, Jesse noticed a little box hanging around her neck.

"Hey Peanut," he said as she walked up to him. "Hi Daddy," she said, sniffling a little.

"What's that around your neck?" he asked, knowing how excited she had been about losing a tooth.

"My tooth came out at school today," she said, smiling a little, "See."

"I see," he said, smiling at the whole that was in the front of her smile, "How did it fall out?"

"I sneezed and it came out of my mouth," she said, rubbing her eyes and nose a little.

"Are you alright Peanut?" he asked, looking at her, noticing she seemed a little flushed.

"I'm tired," she said, yawning, "And I have a headache."

"Come here," he said, putting a hand on her forehead, feeling a fever, "Well, I think all those nasty germs from your hands have finally caught up with you. You have a fever. Let's go home and get into jammies and get some sleep ok?"

She nodded, lifting her arms. He sighed and picked her up. She put her head on his shoulder, relaxing.

"Will the tooth fairy still bring me money for my tooth?" Allie Claire asked tiredly.

"If course," Jesse said, rubbing her back, "I know she will."

* * *

 **So there it was. Just a little filler chapter. I am always looking for prompts. There are big things coming up for this story, but I always am trying to find things to fill the space between bigger chapter. Just let me know if you have ideas and I might use them! Thanks so much for your patience!**


	39. Soccer

**So, I wrote this chapter over the summer, but I was waiting to finish the one before it before I published it. So you guys get a bonus! Two chapters in one day!**

* * *

Allie Claire had bugged them for months about playing a sport. They weren't really sure why they put it off, but the spring of her kindergarten year, they agreed to let her play soccer. She was so so excited. Jesse took her on a special father-daughter date to buy some cleats, shin guards, and shorts.

Beca and Jesse both took her to her first day of practice. She absolutely loved her first day and wanted to practice when they got home with Beca and Jesse. The parents obliged and soon, it was part of their daily routine to practice soccer. Allie Claire loved when Nolan and/or Bella came over and they could kick the soccer ball around the yard. Allie Claire was actually quite good at soccer and got better the more she practiced.

Soon enough, it was time for her first game. It was a Saturday morning when the family showed up to the soccer field. Emily and Benji brought Ryder and Talia, and Chloe and Evan brought Bella and EJ. Jesse and Beca were both there, though Jesse was leaving for a meeting as soon as the game ended.

They were all sitting, waiting for the game to start when Aubrey showed up with James and Nolan.

"Sorry we're late," Aubrey said, sitting down with James, Nolan sitting on the ground with Bella and Ryder, "It was a rough morning. Matt had an emergency meeting, and I wasn't feeling well so getting the boys moving was a struggle."

"Are you feeling better Aub?" Chloe asked, looking at her friend while bouncing EJ on her lap.

"I'm alright," Aubrey said, "It should only be another week or two."

"Wait," Beca said, looking at the blonde, "For real?"

"Yeah," Aubrey said, "Mr. James here is going to be a big brother."

"Mommy's having a baby," Nolan announced proudly, "I'm gonna show James how to be a good brother."

"Good job Nollie," Emily said, smiling at the little boy, "Oh, it looks like it's time for the game to start."

It was just game to teach the kids about soccer, no scores were kept and it was all just fun. Allie Claire scored two goals and played really well on the team. The whole bunch decided to go out for ice cream to celebrate Allie Claire's great game.

Jesse gave Allie Claire a kiss before heading out, having to skip out on ice cream, but the little girl promised to bring him some for later. The rest of them headed to the ice cream place.

Nolan couldn't wait to tell all of his cousin's about his new baby. They went to a park after they got ice cream, letting the kids run off some energy.

Eventually, all the kids were getting tired so they headed home.

"Can we have peanut butter and jelly tacos for lunch before nap?" Allie Claire asked as they drove home.

"Sure Peanut," Beca said, "You did so well at your soccer game today."

"Thanks Mommy," Allie Claire said, "Can we play soccer after I get up from my nap?"

"Sure," Beca said, smiling at the little girl.

They arrived home and Beca sent Allie Claire to change out of her dirty soccer clothes and into something she could sleep in. Beca made some lunch for them while the little girl changed, finishing just as Allie Claire came out of her room.

"Ready for lunch?" Beca asked as Allie Claire climbed into her chair.

Allie Claire nodded, grabbing a carrot off of her plate and munching on it. They ate lunch in relative silence, and Beca could tell Allie Claire was tired.

"Let's go to bed Peanut," Beca said after her daughter almost fell asleep at the table.

"Can you carry me?" Allie Claire asked tiredly.

"Of course," Beca said, scooping the five year old up.

"Mommy," Allie Claire asked as Beca carried her down the hall to her room.

"Yes Peanut?" Beca asked as she put Allie Claire on her bed.

"How come Nollie gets to have a baby, and I don't?" Allie Claire asked, looking at her with confusion in her eyes, "I want a baby like Nollie."

"I know," Beca said with a sigh, "Sometimes it takes longer to have a baby and sometimes it doesn't."

"I wish our baby didn't have to go away," Allie Claire said, "Or I wish it would come back."

"I know," Beca said, trying to keep tears out of her eyes, "It's time to take a nap now. I'll see you when you get up."

Beca kissed Allie Claire's head and left the bedroom, wiping the tears that were now running down her face. She went into her bedroom, pulling out her phone, calling Emily.

"Hey Beca," Emily said, "Allie Claire did so well in that game today. What's up?"

"I just needed to talk to someone," Beca said, tears still running down her face.

"Do you need me to come over?" Emily asked, "Benji's home and the kiddos are napping."

"Could you?" Beca asked, trying to calm herself down.

"Of course," Emily said, grabbing her keys and kissing Benji, "Give me ten minutes."

"Thank you," Beca said as Emily hung up.

Emily arrived quickly. By the time she got there, Beca had managed to control the waterworks but still wanted to talk to her friend.

After explaining what had happened, Emily hugged her and the two talked for a while.

Eventually, Beca started feeling better and decided to show Emily the progress she had made on the new tracks Emily had recorded the previous week. The two worked until Allie Claire woke up. Emily then left to give the mother and daughter time together.

The pair headed outside to play soccer for what ended up being almost two hours. Jesse was home late that night, just in time to tuck Allie Claire in.

"I think we have a little athlete on our hands," Jesse said as he slipped into the covers next to Beca.

"I know," Beca said, "How the hell did that happen?"

"I may never know," Jesse said, shaking his head, "But I think we should also get her in choir or something."

"One thing at a time Nerd," Beca said, "I don't know if I can deal with her singing while constantly playing soccer."

* * *

 **There it was! I hope you all liked this! Let me know if you have chapter prompts. I'll try to update again soon, but regatta season starts this week so I lose my weekends again. Stick around though. More to come as soon as I have time!**


	40. Flower Girl

**Guys, the fact that you are getting this today means I have been super unproductive and trying to avoid my school work. But, here it is anyway. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Wow," Allie Claire exclaimed as the hairdresser turned Beca around, "Mommy, you look like a princess."

"Thanks Peanut," Beca said, smiling at her nearly toothless five year old, "It's your turn now."

Beca helped Allie Claire up into the beauty salon chair, smiling as the little girl handed her her glasses.

"Aunt Mack," Allie Claire said, looking at the woman who was sitting in the beauty chair next to her, "This is so fun!"

"I'm glad you like getting your hair done," Mack said, smiling at her niece, "You'll have to tell Daddy you want to do this all the time."

"Don't give her ideas Mack," Beca said, frowning playfully, "I'm the one who does hair in our house."

Mack laughed a little before turning to talk to the woman next to her, Jill, her best friend and maid-of honor.

It was Mack and Jared's wedding day and all the Swansons were in the wedding. Beca was one of three bridesmaids, Allie Claire was the flower girls, and Jesse a groomsman. The wedding was in the afternoon so the ladies all appointments to get their hair done, nails polished, and makeup done before the ceremony.

"Grandma," Allie Claire called to the oldest Swanson woman, "Which clips do you like better?"

"I think the butterfly ones are very pretty," Susanne said, coming up to her only granddaughter.

"Me too," Allie Claire said, handing them to the hair dresser, "I want these please."

"Alrighty," the hair dresser said, taking the clips.

Allie Claire's hair was a little difficult to wrangle into an the bun they were going for because it was so curly, but eventually, it was done. The clips were added and lots of hairspray was applied.

"Alright," the hair dresser said, spinning Allie Claire to face the mirror, "What do you think?"

"Can I have my glasses please Mommy?" Allie Claire asked, reaching out her hand.

"Sure," Beca said, putting the glasses on the little girl.

"Wow," Allie Claire said, reaching a hand up toward the hair, "It's so pretty. Thank you."

"You're welcome," the hairdresser said, smiling as she helped Allie Claire down.

"Now don't touch it," Beca warned her little girl, "We need to keep it nice all day."

"You look beautiful, Allie Claire," Mack said as she got up from her own seat.

"You look so pretty, Aunt Mack," Allie Claire said, eyes wide.

"Thank you," Mack said, spinning around so everyone could see all sides of her hair.

"Looks amazing," Susanne said, smiling at her daughter.

"Alright," Jill said, getting up from her own chair, "Time for main-pedis."

"Let's go," Mack said, leading the way.

They got their nails and makeup done before heading over to the church to get ready.

Beca decided to dress Allie Claire last because as much as the little girl loved looking like a princess, her soccer obsession was still going strong and Jesse had agreed to take her outside for a little while to kick a ball around to get out a little energy.

Once everyone was dressed, Beca headed outside to find her family. She found Allie Claire laughing as she dribbled the ball away from Jesse while Jesse tried to catch her.

"Hey you two," Beca called, "Time to get ready."

"Alright," Jesse called as Allie Claire grabbed the ball and they walked toward Beca.

"Wow Becs," Jesse said as they got close, "You look hot."

"Thanks Jess," Beca said as he pulled her in for a kiss, "Now, go get cleaned up. This wedding is in a half hour."

Jesse headed to the men's dressing room while Beca guided Allie Claire into the women's.

"Alright," Beca said, looking Allie Claire over.

Her hair was still almost perfect, but there was dirt on her knees which Beca had anticipated. She quickly cleaned them off with baby wipes before helping Allie Claire into her dress.

The bridesmaids were all wearing light green dresses and Allie Claire had a white dress with a large ribbon wrapped around it that matched the bridesmaids dresses. Allie Claire got her socks and shoes on by herself before doing a twirl.

"Look at you Pretty Girl," Mack said, smiling at her niece.

"You look like Cinderella Aunt Mack," Allie Claire said, staring at her only biological aunt.

The photographer came and took a few pictures of them before the wedding started. The wedding went off without a hitch. Allie Claire loved throwing the pink flower petals down and could not take her eyes off her aunt.

Once the ceremony was over, they took a ton of pictures before going to the reception. Allie Claire absolutely loved dancing and spent most of the night dancing with her grandpa and daddy.

Jesse had asked Beca for a dance during one of the slow songs and the two had danced several dances together, letting their college A Capella training show. "Have you seen Peanut lately?" Beca asked Jesse after their fourth dance.

"No," Jesse said, scanning the dancefloor for the five year old.

The two of them walked off the floor, going to look for their daughter.

"Hey Dad," Jesse said, walking over to his father, "Have you seen Allie Claire?"

He nodded, pointing to suit coat on the floor. Poking out from under it was a sleeping flower girl.

"Well, I guess this wore her out," Beca said, smiling a little.

"It's tough work being a flower girl," Jesse said, laughing as he snapped a picture of his daughter, deciding that was definitely one for the picture slide show at her own wedding.

* * *

 **So there it was. Hope you liked it!**


	41. Pregnant Again

**So, I think this is the chapter a lot of people have been waiting for. Hope you like it!**

* * *

The summer before Allie Claire started first grade, Jesse and Beca decided it was time to try IVF to have another baby. They had tried naturally after their first miscarriage, but it just wasn't happening.

After Mack's wedding, Beca and Jesse went to the doctor and began the process. Chloe took Allie Claire for the night so Beca could rest after the procedure.

They waited six weeks and went back to the doctor and found out it didn't take. Beca was devastated, but they decided to try just one more time before looking into adoption. However, they waited until after Christmas break was over, and their latest projects were done before they tried again. By the time Beca finished with the latest album she was hired to work on, it was mid-March. Finally, they headed back to the doctor for one last shot at getting pregnant.

This time, Aubrey took Allie Claire because Chloe and Evan were in the middle of adopting five kids who they had been fostering for the past six months and had a court date the day of the procedure.

"I feel like this is it," Beca said as she and Jesse laid in bed the night after the procedure.

"I hope so," he said, kissing her forehead.

He really did hope this time worked because he wasn't sure if they could take any more disappointment.

After a few weeks, Beca noticed she was feeling nauseous when she woke up, and as much as she hoped it was morning sickness, she brushed it off as stress. She also swore her stomach felt a little bigger but knew even if she was pregnant, there was no well she would be able to feel that so she wrote it off as a lack of exercise because between Allie Claire and work, she had no time to work out ever.

Six weeks later, Beca and Jesse were sitting at the OB/GYN office waiting to see if it took this time. They had implanted two eggs this time in hopes that one would take.

"Beca Swanson," a nurse called after a few minutes.

"Ready?" Jesse asked, taking her hand.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Beca said, taking a breath.

They headed back to the examining rooms where Beca's blood pressure, weight, and temperature were taken.

"Dr. Luca will be in to see you soon," the nurse said before leaving.

"It's going to be ok Becs," Jesse said, getting up on the table and holding her.

They just sat there until Dr. Luca came in.

"Alright," Dr. Luca said, "Let's get right to it."

Jesse got down and Dr. Luca set up his ultrasound equipment.

"How have you been feeling?" he asked as he started the ultrasound.

"Pretty good," Beca said, "I've been nauseous for the past few weeks, but that might just be stress."

"I think it might be something else," Dr. Luca said, looking at the monitor, "Here are the babies."

"Really!" Jesse said, smiling at Beca who was elated.

"Wait," Beca said, looking at Dr. Luca, "Babies? Did both take?"

"Yes," he said, "Here is baby A, Baby B, Baby C, and Baby D."

"Wait," Jesse said, looking at the monitor as Beca's face went white, "I though there was only two eggs that were inplanted."

"Yes," Dr. Luca said, continuing his scan, "But it appears both have split so you are having two sets of identical twins. Now, we could talk about reduction…"

"No," Beca said, snapping out of her daze, "No, we worked so hard to have these babies."

"I thought so, but I am required to ask," Dr. Luca said, nodding as he continued his scan, "Now, all four look good. Would you like pictures?"

"Of course," Beca said nodding.

Five minutes later, Dr. Luca was done and Beca pulled her clothes back on.

"Now, you were high risk before because of your history, but now with four, you are extremely high risk," Dr. Luca said once Beca was sitting down again, "You have a high chance of miscarriage and delivering early is almost guaranteed. You will also probably end up on bedrest at some point. I am going to need to see you more often than with Allie Claire."

"Alright," Beca said, nodding as she tried to comprehend what was going on, "We will do whatever it takes to get these babies here safely."

"Alright," Dr. Luca said, "I would like to see you back in two weeks for another check. You need to rest as much as you can and make sure you're eating enough. Five to six small meals a day would be ideal. Make sure to take pre-natal vitamins. Here is a prescription for some morning sickness medicine if you need it. Call if you have any questions."

"Thank you," Jesse said as they got up to go.

They scheduled the next appointment before heading to the car.

"I can't believe it," Beca said as they got in the car, "We are going to have four babies."

"I know," Jesse said, taking a deep breath.

They just sat there for a minute before Jesse heard the sound of tears.

"Hey," he said, pulling her close, "Don't cry."

"We are having four babies," Beca said, crying, "I'm so scared."

"It's going to be fine," Jesse said, kissing the top of her head, " We've got this. We'll take it one day at a time."

She nodded, drying her eyes.

"Now," he said, "Aubrey has Allie Claire so how about we go get some lunch before we go get her."

"Are we going to tell our family and friends this early this time?" Beca asked.

"I think we are going to have to," he said as they started driving, "At least Chloe, Aubrey, and our parents because they knew about the IVF."

By the time lunch was over, they had decided to hold off on telling everyone who didn't know about the IVF until Beca got past the twelve week mark or until it became impossible to hide the bump that was already forming a little bit. They headed to Aubrey and Matt's house to pick up Allie Claire. Aubrey came to the door with four month Carson in her arms and two year old James whining next to her.

"Hey guys," Aubrey said, letting them in as Jesse picked up James, "How did the appointment go?"

"Well," Beca said, pulling out the ultrasound pitcures, "We're having babies."

"Oh my gosh," Aubrey said, hugging her firend with one arm, "Wait, babies?"

"Yep," jesse said, nodding, "We're having quadruplets."

"Four babies!?" Aubrey said, her jaw dropping, "You're having four babies?"

"Yeah," Beca said, nodding as she showed her the ultrasound, "A, B, C, and D."

"Wow," Aubrey said, looking at the pitcures, "I though having three in under five years was crazy. How did this happen? Is everything looking good so far?"

"Well, he implanted two embryos and they both took and split," Beca said, hands on her belly, "Dr. Luca said they all looked good. I'm considered extrememly high risk and there is a possibility of complications, but right now, everything looks good."

"Wow," Aubrey said,shaking her head, "Well, Matt and I are here id you ever need help with Allie Claire or anything else."

"Thanks," Jesse said, getting James calmed down, "Speaking of Allie Caire, Where is our little peanut?"

"Allie Claire, Nolan," Aubrey called, "Come down please."

They heard the pitter –patter of little feet and soon the two best friends were coming into the living room.

"Mommy," Allie Claire said, smiling, "Daddy."

"Hey Peanut," Jesse said as Beca bent down to hug her.

"Hi Aunt Beca," Nolan said, "Hi Uncle Jesse."

"Hey Nollie," Beca said, smiling as the little boy gave her a hug as well.

"Am I going to be a big sister?" Allie Claire asked, knowing her parents were going to see if her mommy was having a baby.

"Yes you are," Jesse said, "Mommy is going to have four babies."

"Wow," Nolan said, eyes wide, "My mommy only had one baby."

"Are they brothers or sister?" Allie Claire asked, loking at her parents.

"We don't know yet Peanut," Beca said, "And we aren't going to tell all our friends for a while. Mommy and Daddy will tell you when you can tell them."

"Are you guys going to tell Chloe?" Aubrey asked, wanting to know who she could talk to about this.

"Of course," Beca said, "But no one else just yet. You can tell Matt though."

"Alright," Aubrey said, nodding.

"Well, we need to get going," Beca said, "I want to swing by Chloe's before we go home and I'm exhausted. Thank you for watching Allie Claire."

"Of course," Aubrey said, putting Carson in his bouncer before taking James back from Jesse, "Sorry he was so cranky. His molars are coming in and he has been miserable today."

"It's no problem," Jesse said, rubbing the little boy's back, "We've been through it once and now we are going to have to do it four more times."

Allie Claire hugged Nolan, Carson, and James before the family headed out. They stopped by Chloe and Evan's. While the kids played, Beca and Jesse told Evan and Chloe their news. They were excited, shocked and offered their help with anything.

They then headed home where Beca took a nap while Allie Claire and Jesse got dinner made. After a night of yummy food and a movie, Allie Claire was put to bed, and Beca and Jesse cuddled on the couch.

"I love you," he said, kissing her gently before talking to her belly, "And I love you and you and you and you."

"I can't believe this is happening," Beca said, shaking her head.

"We'll be fine," Jesse said, "We're Beca and Jesse. This was inevitable."

"I love you nerd," she said, smiling at him.

"I love you to Mommy," he said as he put his hands on her belly as _The Breakfast Club_ started.

* * *

 **So there it was! Quads! I am obsessed with multiples so I decided Beca and Jesse needed some.**


	42. Strep

**So, I have had this one done for literally months and have been waiting to post it. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Allie Claire loved everything about going to school. She loved her teachers, her friends, the work, recess, and eating in the cafeteria. Beca and Jesse were both thrilled that she loved school of course but the one thing they hated about school was the germ infested kids.

It seemed like Allie Claire always ended up catching whatever was going around her class, and when she was in first grade, strep throat decided to rear it's ugly head in late April. When the dreaded pink slip appeared in her folder saying that students in her class were sick, Beca and Jesse encouraged Allie Claire to wash her hands even more than normal because with Beca being almost four months pregnant, they really did not need strep in their house.

However, about four days after getting the slip sent home, Allie Claire woke up with a very sore throat and fever.

"It hurts Daddy," Allie Claire said when Jesse came in t get her up for school just like every day.

"What hurts Peannut?" he asked, kissing her forehead and feeling the heat radiating off her little body.

"My throat," she said, pointing.

"I'm sorry," he said, brushing the hair away from her face, "I'll go call the doctor and get you an appointment. Go back to sleep."

"Can I go lay in the big bed?" she asked, knowing that when she was sick, her parents let her cuddle in their bed most of the time.

"Not today, Peanut," he said, frowing, "We don't want Mommy and the babies to get sick."

"Okay," Allie Claire said with a pout.

"How about after I call the doctor and your school, I make you some hot tea and we can cuddle in your bed?" Jesse said, his heart breaking at his little girl's face.

"Okay," Allie Claire said, rubbing her blankie on her face.

Jesse headed into the kitchen to start the tea pot while he called the school and doctor's office. He got her an 11 am appointment. Before going in to cuddle with Allie Claire, he went to see if Beca was awake. The quads were taking a lot out of her and she slept a long time. She already looked like she was five or six months despite being just under 16 weeks.

"Hey," she said, looking at him from her warm place in bed, "Is that coffee cause if it is, I might punch you."

"No," he said, shaking his head before kissing her, "I know coffee makes you nauseous. This is tea for Allie Claire. She finally caught that strep bug."

"Oh no," Beca said with a sigh, "Is she going to come cuddle in bed?"

"No," Jesse said, "We are going to cuddle in her bed and you are going to stay away from her until she is better."

"Jesse," beca said, giving him the look, "She's my baby and she doesn't feel well."

"Let me worry about that baby, and you take care of these four babies," he said, putting his hands on her belly, "She will be fine."

"I don't want her to feel like I don't care about her because of these babies," beca said, tears foring in her eyes.

"Hey," jesse said, used to this because the hormones during this pregnancy were insane, "It's ok. She will get sick plenty of times after these babies are born. I'll take care of her. She'll understand."

"Fine," Beca said, wiping her tears, "But don't you have to go do a pitch later today?"

"Shoot," he said, putting a hand on her forehead, "I guess I'll just have to cancel."

"You can't do that," Beca said, giving him a look, "We are going to need that money after these kids are born."

"I'll call Mack and see if she can come over for the day then," Jesse said, knowing his sister always loved spending time with Allie Claire.

"I've probably already been exposed," Beca said, sitting up and getting out of bed, "I will be fine. Leave her with me."

"I'm calling Mack," Jesse said, walking out of the room because he promised his little girl he would cuddle with her.

Beca groaned, getting up and going to the bathroom. Jesse went back into Allie Claire's room, giving her the cup of tea.

"Thanks Daddy," Allie Claire said, taking a sip and wincing a little.

"Come here Peanut," Jesse said, climbing into her bed and Allie Claire cuddled into his chest.

He rubbed her back, feeling how hot she was. He knew she probably needed some fever reducer but decided to wait until after he took her to the doctor to give her anything. Soon enough, it was time to go to the doctor so after saying goodbye to Beca from the doorway because he didn't want to infect her, he loaded Allie Claire into the car. Sure enough, the little girl had strep throat and after picking up her prescription from the pharmacy, Jesse took her home.

"Hey," Beca said, meeting them as they walked in, "What's the verdict?"

"Strep," Jesse said, sighing as he tried not to jostle the sleeping Allie Claire who he was holding.

"Poor baby," Beca said, rubbing her back gently, "Can you go put her in our bed so I can take care of her when you leave?"

"Bec," Jesse said, walking down the hall toward Allie Claire's room, putting her in her bed before going back to Beca in the living room, "You cannot take care of her today. You cannot get sick."

"Did you call Mack?" Beca asked, giving him a look.

"Shoot," Jesse said, sighing, "I forgot. Maybe she can still come…"

"Jess," Beca said, showing him the time on her phone, "You have your pitch in an hour and there's no way Mack will be able to get here in time for you to leave."

"I just texted her," Jesse said, getting up to go get ready.

Beca groaned, hating that he wouldn't just leave her with Allie Claire. Sure, being sick and pregnant didn't sound great, but it sounded better than knowing her little girl was sick and she couldn't help her.

"Mack said she'll be here in an hour," Jesse said, coming out of the bedroom, tying his tie. "I can take care of her," Beca said, giving Jesse a look.

"Tomorrow, she will have to be home again," Jesse said, "And the doctor said that after 24 hours of antibiotics, she won't be contagious so you can cuddle her all you want then. Now, I love you, but I have to go. Let Mack take care of Allie Claire."

"Love you too," she said, kissing him before he left.

Only minutes after Jesse left, Beca's phone rang.

"Hello," Beca said, answering it.

"Hey Beca," their realtor, Angie, said from the other end, "I have a family who is interested in seeing your house in about an hour. Would that be possible?"

"Umm, I guess," Beca said, sighing, "I'll try to be out of here by then, but Allie Claire has strep so…"

"Would you like me to tell them to come another day?" Angie asked, knowing that with a sick little one, it was hard to get the house in order.

"No," Beca said, "I've got it."

"Alright," Angie said, "Thanks."

Beca hung up and got off the couch, thankful that Jesse had just cleaned their house the day before so all she had to do was make the beds, clean up the bathrooms, and wash the breakfast dishes.

She called Mack, telling her they were having a showing and to not come to their house.

She then texted Aubrey, asking if they could come park their car in front of her house to wait for the people to leave. Normally, Beca would go hang out with Emily or Aubrey or Chloe when their house was being shown, but she didn't want to spread Allie Claire's sickness so she was just going to drive over there and sit in the driveway.

While waiting for Aubrey to respond, Beca went into Allie Claire's room and woke the little girl up.

"I'm tired Mommy," she said, looking at her mom.

"I know Peanut," Beca said, brushing a strand of hair from her forehead, wincing at the warmth, "But someone is coming to look at our house so we have to go."

Allie Claire nodded, getting up and grabbing her bunny and blanket before leaving her room. She went to sit on the couch while Beca fixed her bed. Aubrey had texted back, saying they could come over so after grabbing a frozen lemonade out of the freezer for Allie Claire, along with some juice and water, the two left.

When they got to Aubrey's, Beca turned off the car, rolling down the windows because it was a nice day.

"Mommy," Allie Claire said, "Can we play with Nollie?"

"No Peanut," Beca said, "You are sick and we don't want Nollie or James or Carson to get sick."

Allie Claire nodded with a sigh and went back to eating her frozen treat. After a few minutes, Aubrey came out with Carson strapped to her chest in a baby carrier.

"Do you guys need anything?" Aubrey asked, coming over to the car.

"We're good," Beca said, "She's hopefully going to take a nap and I brought a book. Thanks for letting us come over here."

"No problem," Aubrey said, bouncing up and down a little to calm a fussy Carson, "I'm sorry you don't feel good Allie Claire."

The first-grader offered a smile, eyes getting heavy with sleep.

"Why's the little man so cranky?" Beca asked, hearing Carson whine again, knowing he was almost never without a smile.

"Teething," Aubrey said with a sigh, "And maybe a touch of a stomach bug. I'm not really sure. He's had some bad diapers and I haven't been feeling the best either, but whatever it is isn't terrible."

"That is something I am not looking forward to," Beca said, hand on her belly, "four teething at once might kill me."

"I can't even imagine," Aubrey said, shaking her head, "Maybe they'll be good teethers like Chloe got with Bella and EJ."

"I doubt it," Beca said, "But maybe."

"Well, I'm going to take Mr. Cranky inside and get him a cold rag," Aubrey said, "Let me know if you two need anything."

"Thanks," Beca said, "Feel better."

"Thanks," Aubrey said, "Allie Claire too."

After Aubrey left, Beca looked at Allie Claire.

"Mommy," the little girl said, looking at her with her big brown eyes, "Can I come cuddle with you?"

"Sure," Beca said, knowing Jesse would kill her if she got sick, but she had just dragged her little girl from a warm bed to come sit in the car and couldn't refuse her. Allie Claire climbed into the from seat and snuggled into Beca's chest, legs around her waist and her head resting on the baby bump. Beca just ran her hands through the little girl's sweaty hair, singing softly to her.

Jesse texted her and asked why Mack had just texted saying she had told her not to come. Beca explained that they were having a showing and that she and Allie Claire were just sitting in Aubrey's driveway waiting for the people to leave. Jesse wasn't happy but decided to leave it for now.

Angie texted Beca over an hour later saying that the people had left and that they loved the house. Beca woke Allie Claire up enough to get her back in her seat before driving home. The rest of the day was pretty lazy as the two Swanson women watched movies together while Allie Claire ate popsicles.

When Jesse came home, he sighed, finding them both curled up together in the master bedroom fast asleep.

By the next morning, Beca had a sore throat and fever to match Allie Claire's and Jesse chastised her for not accepting help, but truth be told, Beca would do it again in a heartbeat for her little girl to be comfortable and happy.

* * *

 **So there it was! I promise I am reading your prompts and suggestions and am trying to use them. Now that there are going to be more babies, they'll be easier to use. As always, more prompts are always accepted!**


	43. Move

**Alright Friends. Here is the next chapter. With midterms coming up next week, I actually have a little free time shockingly so I have been doing some writing. This chapter is written using a prompt from one of you lovelies! I hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

When Beca was twenty two weeks pregnant, they finally moved from the house that they had brought Allie Claire home to, to a larger house closer to Chloe and Evan. At this point, Beca was on bedrest because she was growing bigger every day and it was getting to be a lot on her small body. This meant that while Beca rested in the spare bedroom at Chloe's house, the rest of the family was helping move them from one house to another.

That morning, when Jesse had helped Beca to the car to go to Chloe's, she had cried as she looked in Allie Claire's room one more time. The whole house was so filled with memories from Allie Claire's first six years of life, and it was hard to leave it all. It didn't help that her hormones were all over the place, and she was having a hard time sleeping.

Jesse got her to Chloe's where Aubrey was going to stay with her because she had found out about a month ago that she was pregnant with her fourth child. Allie Claire, Nolan, Bella, Ryder, Talia, James, Carson, and EJ were all staying with them to keep them out from under foot. Chloe and Evan's newly adopted children, Amalie Brooke (14) and Chase Dylan (11) would help with the move while Emerson Faith (9), Graham Henry (7) and Ian Johnathan (5) would stay back with the rest of the kids.

"Alright," Jesse said after he helped Beca settle on the couch at Chloe's, "I'll see you later. Call if you need anything."

"Love you," Beca said, kissing him, "Have fun."

Beca hated that she couldn't help with the move, but they had to move now or it would never happen. Beca's goal was to stay pregnant until she was at least 34 weeks. Her doctors were less optimistic and were aiming for 30 weeks.

The babies had been very active lately and Jesse had felt them kick on more than one occasion. Allie Claire had tried to feel the babies move, but for some reason, they never did when she was around. She had spent almost a full hour reading books to them the night before the move and never felt anything.

After Jesse left, the rest of the family started to arrive to drop off their kids. Very quickly, the house was filled with more chaos than normal. Chloe said goodbye after Aubrey got there, taking her oldest two kids with her.

Once Aubrey got all the kids playing a game in the basement, she came upstairs with Carson who was still only ten months old.

"How are you feeling Beca?" Aubey asked, sitting down on the couch next to Beca.

"Tired," Beca said, rubbing her stomach, "These four do not like to sleep at night."

"I remember that," Aubrey said, handing Carson a teething ring.

"So, are you and Matt done after this one?" Beca asked.

"Yes," Aubrey said, "I cannot handle another one. I thought we were done after this little happy boy though."

"Have you found out what you're having yet?" Beca asked, knowing Aubrey and Matt always found out.

"It's still too early," Aubrey said, "I'm barely twelve weeks. I have an appointment the week after next to get a blood draw so hopefully I'll know in three weeks."

"Maybe this will finally be baby girl Jones?" Beca said, knowing how much Aubrey had always wanted a girl.

"I'm not getting my hopes up," Aubrey said with a laugh, "Besides, I'm not sure exactly what to do with a girl at this point. Are you guys still set on not knowing?"

"Yep," Beca said, smiling, "We have four boy names and four girl names ready. If it's two of each, we'll use the first two names on each list."

"I don't know how you can wait like that," Aubrey said.

"It's no problem for me," Beca said, "I'm good at waiting. Jesse, on the other hand, has a hard time."

"Makes sense," Aubrey said, nodding.

They chatted for a while as the kids floated up and down the stairs with questions or complaints.

"These babies are really moving," Beca said, rubbing her stomach as three of the four babies started kicking.

Just then, Allie Claire came up the stairs.

"Hey Peanut," Beca said, smiling at her daughter, "Come here."

Beca took Allie Claire's hands and put them on her stomach. Just as she did this, the babies stopped moving.

"What Mommy?" Allie Claire asked.

"The babies were kicking," Beca said, sighing, "But I guess they stopped for now. Did you need something Peanut?"

"We want to know when lunch time is," Allie Claire asked.

"Woah," Aubrey said, looking at her watch, "Its already noon. I'm going to go start lunch Allie Claire."

"Alright," Allie Claire said, heading back downstairs.

While Aubrey went into the kitchen, Beca headed to the bathroom. She hated that she had to pee so much and that she couldn't get up except to do that. Beca settled back on the couch when EJ came upstairs.

"Hey Buddy," Beca said as he came over to her.

"Hi," EJ said, smiling at Beca as he climbed up next to her, "You got babies?"

"Yep," Beca said, rubbing the little boy's red hair.

EJ smiled and hugged her belly, rubbing it gently. EJ was a little over two and had recently become the youngest of 7 kids. He was a sweetheart though and loved hugs and kissed.

Soon enough, Aubrey was calling all the kids upstairs to eat. Once the kids were all settled at the table, Aubrey brought Beca a plate of spaghetti with meatballs and garlic bread.

The meal was eaten before Aubrey put EJ, Carson, James, and Talia down for their naps. The rest of the kids went outside to play while Beca took a nap too. The little kids eventually woke up from their nap, and everyone continued playing.

The adults and the older kids came back to Chloe and Evan's for dinner before everyone headed home. Jesse took Allie Claire and Beca back to their new house and helped Beca up the stairs to the master bedroom.

"Can you get me some apple juice?" Beca asked Jesse after she was settled in bed.

"Of course," Jesse said, heading downstairs.

The house was still a mess, but Jesse was between projects which helped. Benji was also off because it was summer so he was going to help. Jesse had another movie starting in about a week so his goal was to have the house done and the nurseries set up. They had decided to put one set of twins in each room and had agreed on gender neutral themes.

Jesse brought Beca her juice just as Allie Claire came running down the hall from her room which had yet to be put together because Jesse had plans to paint it tomorrow. Allie Claire would be sleeping on the floor in her parent's room for the next few nights.

"Come up here Peanut," Beca said, patting the space on the bed next to her, "Let's watch a movie before bed."

"Can we watch my movie?" Allie Claire asked.

"I'm sure Daddy could make that happen," Beca said laughing.

They had decided to show Allie Claire _The Breakfast Club_ early that year, and the little girl was hooked. Jesse pulled out the DVD and put it in the player.

About half an hour later, Allie Claire was resting her head on Beca's belly when all the sudden, she looked up.

"Mommy," she said excitedly, "I think one of the babies just kicked me."

"I think so," Beca said, "Put your hands back."

Allie Claire put her hands on her mom's stomach, smiling as she felt another kick. The movie was all but abandon as Jesse pulled out the camera and took pictures of Allie Claire smiling as she felt all her siblings kicking.

* * *

 **There is was. Hope you liked it. Hopefully more soon!**


	44. New Friend

**So, here is the next chapter! One of you Lovely people suggested this chapter! I hope you all like it!**

* * *

"Daddy," Allie Claire called as she walked through the front door, "I'm home."

"Hey Peanut," Jesse called from his office, "How was school?"

"Good," Allie Claire said, wandering into the office, "Can we go see Mommy soon?"

"Of course," Jesse said, smiling at her, "Do you have any homework for tonight?"

"I have to do a page of math and two chapters of reading out loud. Do you think I could read it to Mommy?"

"I bet Mommy would love that," Jesse said, "Why don't I go get you a snack and you can start your math. Then we can go see Mommy."

"Ok," Allie Claire said, "Can I go change my clothes first?"

"Of course," Jesse said, getting up from his desk to go make Allie Claire a snack as the little girl ran up the stairs.

Beca had been admitted to the hospital at the end of the previous week because she had started having contractions at just twenty six weeks.

It had been a stressful week with Allie Claire starting school on Monday and Beca going into the hospital on Thursday night. Jesse was doing his best to balance. Chloe was taking Allie Claire to and from school because Emerson, Ian, Bella, and Graham all went to the same school as Allie Claire.

Jesse was working from home as much as he could while spending time at the hospital with Beca when he could. They were hoping she would be pregnant for at least a few more weeks, but her contractions were getting difficult to control so it was an uncertainty still. Everyone in the family was taking turns hanging out with Beca while Jesse was working or taking care of Allie Claire.

Jesse sighed as he carried the plate of apples and peanut butter into the office where Allie Claire was pulling her math homework out of her bag.

"Here you go Peanut," Jesse said, handing the little girl the plate.

"Thanks Daddy," she said, taking it along with the glass of milk he offered her.

She ate her snack while she worked on her homework, and Jesse continued writing.

When they were both done, Allie Claire grabbed her book to read and they headed to the hospital.

They got there, and Allie Claire raced to the elevator to push the button. They went up to the fourth floor and checked in before heading down the hall to see Beca.

"Mommy," Allie Claire called, running for the bed, pulling herself up and snuggling next to Beca.

"Hey Peanut," Beca said, hugging Allie Claire tightly, "I missed you. How was school?"

"SO good," Allie Claire said, "We are working on subtraction with big numbers and phonics and cursive."

"Wow," Beca said, laughing at her daughter, "That sounds like so much fun."

"I brought a book to read to you and the babies," Allie Claire said, holding up her _Magic Tree House_ book.

"I love that book," Beca said with a smile, "Let's get started."

They stared the book, but only a chapter in, one of Beca's doctors came in.

"Hello Beca," the doctor said, "I need to take you for some tests."

"Alright," Beca said, sitting up, "Peanut, you can stay here with Daddy."

"Actually," one of the nurses said, coming in, "I was wondering if Allie Claire might want to come hang out in the kids area. The test is kinda long and I think I might have more fun stuff to do."

"Can I Mommy?" Allie Claire asked.

"Go for it," Beca said with a smile.

"Thank you," Allie Claire said, climbing off the bed.

"I'll bring her back when the test is over," the nurse said, taking Allie Claire's hand as they left the room.

"This is our play room," the nurse said, smiling as they walked in.

"This is so cool," Allie Claire said with a smile as she went over to a table where another little girl was coloring.

"Hi," Allie Claire said, sitting down, "My name is Allie Claire."

"Hi," the other little girl said, smiling, "My name is Courtney. Why are you playing here?"

"My mommy is having four babies and the doctors need to watch them," Allie Claire explained as she picked up a crayon, "What about you?"

"My mommy is having cancer," Courtney said, "And she has to come here to get medicine to get better."

"Oh," Allie Claire said, nodding as the two kept coloring.

Eventually, both girls went back to their moms. For the next four weeks, the girls played together almost every day.

Eventually, one day, Courtney's mom came to get her instead of the nurse.

"Mommy," Courtney cried, running towards her.

"Hey Baby Girl," her mom said, smiling, "Guess what?"

"What?" Courtney said. "Mommy is all done with her treatment. The doctor said the cancer is all gone."

"Really?!" Courtney said excitedly.

"Yep," her mom said, tears in her eyes.

"Yeah," Courtney said, hugging her mom, "Mommy, this is my friend Allie Claire. Her mommy is having babies."

"Hi Allie Claire," Courtney's mom said.

"Hi," Allie Claire said happily.

"Well, Courtney, it's time to go," her mom said.

"Wait," Courtney said, looking at her mom, "Now that you are all better, do I still get to play in the playroom with Allie Claire?"

"No Baby," her mom said, "We don't have to come back here anymore."

"But I'm going to miss Allie Claire," Courtney said, frowning.

Just then, Jesse came into the playroom.

"Hey Peanut," he said, coming over to the girls, "Hello, you must be Courtney."

Courtney nodded.

"Hi," Jesse said, extending a hand to Courtney's mom, "I'm Jesse Swanson, Allie Claire's dad."

"Hi," Courtney's mom said, "I'm Jane Henderson."

"Daddy," Allie Claire said, looking at Jesse, "Courtney's mommy is all better, but now she has to leave forever."

"I'm sorry Peanut," Jesse said, looking at Courtney' mom.

"I'm officially done with cancer treatments," Courtney's mom explained.

"Congratulations," Jesse said, smiling before looking at Allie Claire, "Maybe I can get Courtney's mom's number and we can do a playdate sometime."

"Really?" Allie Claire said.

"Give him your number Mommy," Courtney said, looking at her mom expectantly.

"Alright," Jane said, smiling as she pulled out her phone.

She and Jesse exchanged numbers and promised the girls a playdate as soon as they could. Allie Claire and Courtney hugged before Courtney and her mom headed off.

"Let's go tell Mommy that I get to have a playdate," Allie Claire said, smiling at Jesse.

"Well," Jesse said, looking down at his little girl, "Actually, that's why I came to get you. It's time for Mommy to have the babies now."

"Really?" Allie Claire said, eyes wide, "Let's go!"

"Hang on Peanut," Jesse said, grabbing her and picking her up, "I am going to go with Mommy for the babies to be born, but Aunt Aubrey, Aunt Chloe, Aunt Emily, and Aunt Mack are going to come stay with you until the babies get here."

"Why?" Allie Claire asked, looking at her dad.

"Because the babies are early so they need special care," Jesse explained, "We can go see Mommy for a little bit before she goes to have the babies."

"Ok," Allie Claire said, "Let's go see Mommy!"

* * *

 **It's finally time people! Allie Claire is finally going to be a big sister! After over fourty chapters, it's finally happening! I'm going to try to get that chapter up soon! I'm so excited for you guys to meet the four baby Swanson's!**


	45. Big Sister

**It's finally here! Allie Claire is finally going to be a big sister. To answer one of your questions, Beca will be having a C-section. I don't even know if it's possible to have four babies naturally. Anyways, without further ado, here it is!**

* * *

"Mommy," Allie Claire called as they walked into her room, "Daddy says its time for the babies to come."

"It is Peanut," Beca said as Allie Claire climbed up into her bed, "Mommy's body is saying it's time for the babies to be born so the doctors are going to take me back to a special room while you go hang out with your aunts and uncles and cousins."

"When?" Allie Claire asked, looking up at her mom.

"I think right about now," Emily said, coming into the room with Benji, Talia, and Ryder.

"That sounds about right," Dr. Luca said, coming in, "Beca, you ready to meet these babies?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," Beca said with a sigh.

"Well, Miss Allie Claire," Dr. Luca said, looking at the little girl, "I am going to take Mommy back with me so you can become a big sister, alright?"

Allie Claire nodded, hugging Beca tightly before getting down off the bed. Jesse hugged the little girl too before Emily and Benji wished them luck and took Allie Claire out to the waiting room.

Soon enough, the rest of the family arrived. Chloe and Evan came with some of their kids. Chloe's parents were up visiting for the weekend and offered to stay home with EJ, Chase, Ian, and Graham because they didn't want to come. Bella, Emerson, and Amalie all were really excited about the babies and Bella loved playing with Allie Claire. Aubrey and Matt came with Nolan, having left Carson and James with a sitter because they were too much work at a hospital. Mack and Jared arrived last, having had the longest drive. The kids all played various games that Amalie and Emerson made up.

Allie Claire was distracted and went to sit with her Aunt Mack for a while. Nolan came over next to them, putting his hand on Allie Claire's and just sitting with them. Mack ran her fingers through Allie Claire's hair.

About an hour later, Jesse came out, still gowned.

"Daddy," Allie Claire called, jumping up and running towards him, "Did the babies come yet?"

"They did," Jesse said, wiping a tear from his eyes, "You have two brothers and two sister."

"Wow," Allie Claire said, smiling, "Can I see them?"

"Not right now Peanut," he said, kissing her forehead, "They are all very tiny so they are going upstairs to a special floor where tiny babies go."

"Alright," Allie Claire said, "What are they're names? Did you take pitcures?"

"Yes yes," Jesse said, looking at the rest of the family, "Would you all like to see? They are stitching Beca up right now, but she's doing great."

"Good," Emily said, smiling as all the other adults gathered around Jesse.

"This is our oldest little boy, Jack Mitchell. He is 3lbs. 5 oz. Then is Quint Anders. He's 3lbs. 2oz. Then are our two girls. First is Elliott Mackenzie who is 2lbs. 4 oz., and lastly, is little miss Margaret Susanne who we will be calling Maggie. She was 2lbs. 6 oz.," Jesse said, beaming.

"Oh my goodness," Chloe said, smiling as she looked at the babies.

"Elliott Mackenzie?" Mack asked, looking at her big brother.

"Beca insisted," Jesse said, hugging his little sister as she started crying. Everyone talked and ogled over the babies.

Dr. Luca came out and informed them that Beca was in recovery. Jesse went back to see her alone first to see how she was doing. He came out and said that Beca was tired, but wanted to see Allie Claire first before anyone else.

"Come on Peanut," Jesse said, scooping up his oldest, "Let's go see Mommy."

They walked back to Beca's room.

"Hi Peanut," Beca said, smiling sleepily at the little girl.

"Mommy," Allie Claire exclaimed, "The babies are here."

"I know," Beca said, laughing a little, "Aren't they so cute?"

"Yeah," Allie Claire said, smiling, "Daddy said we can go see them in a little bit."

"That will be so fun," Beca said, "How about you go tell Aunt Mack and Uncle Jared I need to see them before you go upstairs."

"Ok," Allie Claire said, kissing Beca's cheek before heading toward the door.

"You good?" Jesse asked Beca, brushing a piece of stray hair off her forehead.

"As good as a woman who just had four babies can be," Beca said, laughing a little, "Now go. Take the big sister to see the littles but send me your sister first."

"Alright," Jesse said, kissing her.

Jesse and Allie Claire sent Mack and Jared in before heading up to the NICU.

"Here are you the babies," Jesse said, walking Allie Claire into the NICU quietly.

"Wow," Allie Claire said as they stopped first at Maggie's bed, "She is so little. What is that thing in her mouth?"

"That's a tube so she can breathe," Jesse said, crouching beside her, "She is too little to do it alone so she needs help. All your brothers and sisters do right now."

"Did I when I was a baby?" Allie Claire asked, looking at Jesse.

"No, Peanut," Jesse said, laughing a little, "You were born when you were supposed to be. These babies were supposed to come by Christmas time and it's only September 23rd."

"Oh," Allie Claire said, turning her attention back to Maggie, "Can I touch her?"

"Sure," Jesse said, having had Allie Claire scrub her hands before coming into the NICU.

Allie Claire reached in and put her hand on Maggie's finger, which closed over her finger.

"Look Daddy," Allie Claire said, smiling at him as Jesse snapped a picture.

They went around and saw all of the babies. Jesse got pictures of Allie Claire with all her siblings before Jesse walked her back to the waiting room. She was going home with Mack and Jared who were going to stay at Beca and Jesse's house until Beca came home. After everyone had left for the night, Jesse was sitting in a chair next to Beca's bed as he sighed.

"We have five kids," he said, looking at Beca with an exhausted look.

"I know," she said, shaking her head, "When you said we were going to have aca-children, I did not think it would be like this."

He laughed, grabbing her hand and kissing it, knowing they would be alright, even with five kids.

* * *

 **So, there it was! Anyone catch where the babies first names came from? Or what's special about their birthday? Let me know. Also, I will take any prompts that you all have for this story! Love you all!**


	46. Jumping on the Bed

**Guys! It's been way way too long since I worked on this. I have been so busy with school and other stuff that this project got put on the back burner. But never fear, I have some time off now so I'm hoping to get a few chapters written and/or uploaded soon. Anyway, this comes from a prompt from cruisingturtle. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Beca had been at the hospital all day. She was visiting the babies while Jesse worked and took care of Allie Claire.

It had become a kind of weird routine in their house. They would both get up around the same time each morning. One of them would get Allie Claire ready and take her to school while the other would get ready and head over to the hospital.

Once Allie Claire was dropped off at school, they would meet at the hospital and spend the day there together with the babies before one of them had to go get Allie Claire and take her home while the other one stayed with the babies until around six.

They then would eat dinner together before getting Allie Claire ready for bed and spending time together. Then they would sleep and the whole routine started over the next day.

It was hard because Allie Claire wasn't allowed to visit the babies due to it being cold and flu season. The babies had been in the hospital for a little over a month at this point so they were all very used to the routine.

At the moment, all the babies were stable.

Quint had had no complications and had been off his ventilator for the past week and a half. They were working on weaning him off of oxygen, which he was taking like a champ, as well as getting him to eat from a bottle. The biggest issue he had was he would fall asleep during his feeds which prevented him from getting enough. However, he was progressing and the doctors were hopeful that, barring any changes, he should be home by Thanksgiving.

Jack was also doing pretty well, but he had caught a cold that went around the NICU and had ended up back on his ventilator because he was struggling to breath. He had been weaned off of it early that week and was doing pretty well on a CPAP machine.

Maggie wasn't far behind either of her brothers and, like Jack, had been on CPAP for a few days.

Elliott was their tiny princess who was taking her sweet time to get strong. Elliott had a heart defect that the doctors were hoping would heal on its own. However, it was looking like that wasn't happening and it was preventing Elliott from growing so they were talking about surgery to help Elliott get better.

As Beca was driving home on this particular day, she was a wreck. Jesse had had a meeting for work today that he couldn't get out of so she had been alone with the babies all day. The cardiologist had come to talk to her about scheduling Elliott's heart repair which they had decided would be next Monday. Beca hated that her little baby was going to have to have surgery and had really wished Jesse had been there.

When she got home, she wiped the tears off her face and headed inside. As soon as the door opened, Beca heard squealing and laughing.

She tried to smile, but she really wasn't in the mood. She headed upstairs to find her husband and oldest daughter. She stopped when she got to the top of the stairs and saw them jumping up and down on the bed in the master bedroom.

"What are you two doing?" Beca asked, trying not to be angry, but her emotions were not in a good place.

"You're home," Jesse said, smiling at her as they continued bouncing, "How are the babies?"

She just shook her head, silently telling him they would talk about it after Allie Claire went to bed, "What are you two doing?"

"Well," Jesse said, stopping the bouncing for a minute, "I was changing the sheets on the bed and leaped across to try to get them on both sides. Allie Claire saw me and we ended up bouncing on the bed. Sorry. I know we shouldn't have."

"It's alright," Beca said, seeing the huge smile on Allie Claire's face and remembering the great parts of being a mom, "Come on. Let's bounce."

Beca got on the bed with Jesse and Allie Claire and the three of them started jumping. The bounced for a long time before all three of them collapsed on the bed in a heap of laughter.

They decided to order in Chinese food that night, eating it picnic style in the master bedroom while watching a movie, something that was normally banned on a school night.

However, Beca just wanted to spoil Allie Claire a little bit because she knew that the next few days and maybe weeks would be hectic and stressful with Elliott's surgery.

As they tucked Allie Claire into bed that night, Beca gave her an extra tight hug before she and Jesse headed to their bedroom to clean up the mess that had been made.

As they made the bed, Beca caught Jesse up on everything that the cardiologist had told her that day, tears welling in her eyes again as she talked. Jesse immediately set down the pillow he was putting on the bed, climbing over the freshly made bed to hug Beca. She cried into his shoulder as tears fell down his own cheeks.

They just sat there, holding one another for a while, knowing that no matter what happened, as long as they had each other, they would be just fine.

* * *

 **There it was! Hope you all like it! I have a Christmas chapter in the works so hopefully I'll get that up before Christmas. And if you all have any ideas for chapters, prompts are always welcome!**


	47. Quad's First Christmas

**So, I decided to finish this chapter too. This chapter was suggested so so long ago by** TheProdigy-FanCat. **I love when you guys have suggestions and love it even more when they work super well. This chapter is super duper long so I hope you like it.**

* * *

With the quads being born early and some of them having so many issues, Beca and Jesse weren't sure they would spend the babies first Christmas together.

However, Quint, the first baby to come home managed to make it home a week before Thanksgiving with no tubes or wires attached.

Jack joined his twin brother the day before Thanksgiving, and Maggie made it home to join the family December 5th.

Elliott was the only one left in the NICU because she was taking her sweet time gaining weight which had really started to improve after her heart surgery in the middle of November. The closer it got to Christmas, the less and less likely Beca and Jesse thought it was that their fourth baby would make it home. However, December 20, Elliot finally weighed enough and was healthy enough to come home. She was still on a little oxygen and an apnea monitor, but the most important part was she made it home for Christmas.

Christmas Eve, Aubrey's family, Chloe's family, and Emily's family were all coming over for a party. Normally, Aubrey had Christmas, but with four tiny babies with crazy schedules and needs, it was decided that this year, Christmas would be spent at the Swanson house.

Jesse's parents as well as Mack and Jared were coming in the next evening, and Shelia and Nathan were flying in for New Years. Jesse's parents and Shelia had met the quads already, but Dr. Mitchell hadn't been able to get time off to come see them so New Years would be the first time he would get to see them in person.

Allie Claire was obsessed with her baby brothers and sisters. As soon as Quint came home, it was a battle to get Allie Claire to school every day because she wanted to be with him all the time. As the rest of the babies came home, Allie Claire was even less willing to go to school. She went every day but would run home and want to be with the babies.

When Christmas break started, Beca and Jesse could not have been more happy because Allie Claire was much easier to deal with. She loved to help with the babies as much as possible and once all four were home, she was overjoyed.

They were having Christmas Eve with the family and spending Christmas day as just the seven of them. On Christmas Eve, Beca and Jesse were both exhausted from the babies, but it was getting easier ever night.

"Allison Claire Swanson," Beca called to her oldest who was up in the boy's nursery, "I told you to get in the shower ten minutes ago."

"But I was playing with the babies," Allie Claire protested.

"Shower," Beca said, coming into the nursery with Elliott on her shoulder, "Now. Let's go."

Allie Claire crossed her arms and huffed as she went to the bathroom. Beca sighed, bouncing Elliott gently. The babies slept in their beds during the day, but slept in Jesse and Beca's room at night.

Chloe, Emily, and a few other of their friends had been taking turns coming over at nights to help because Beca and Jesse could not do it alone. Mack and Jared been over every weekend to stay and help out.

Nathan and Shelia were planning on staying with them until Nathan had to go back to work in late January.

Aubrey made them meals three or more times a week, but being seven months pregnant, she couldn't do overnights.

Beca and Jesse were grateful for any help they could get with their kids.

Jesse came into the boys' room with four onsies in his hands.

"Let's get the littles dressed," Jesse said as he laid Maggie down on a blanket on the floor.

Beca did the same with Elliott before they each got one of the boys out of their beds and did the same.

"You do diapers, I'll do clothes," Beca said, handing Jesse four diapers and a box of wipes.

"No fair," he said, giving her a look as he started unsnapping Jack's pajamas.

"It is so fair," Beca said, tickling Elliott's tummy as she talked, "Because I did them this morning and changed two blowouts."

Jesse couldn't argue with that so he started changing diapers. They had a pretty good system down when the babies were happy to get them changed. Jesse changed the diapers and took off the clothes before handing the naked babies to Beca to get dressed.

Beca hated when the babies matched so she always bought them different clothes. Jack was wearing a long sleeved onsie with Santa, Quint had one with an elf, Maggie had one with a reindeer, and Elliott had one with a candy cane. They all had their names on them because no one could tell the babies apart. They also all had black pants and white socks on.

"There we go," Jesse said, tickling Quint's tummy after they got all the babies dressed, "Let's get these littles downstairs and fed so we are ready for when the family gets here."

"Allie Claire," Beca called as they walked out of the boys' room, "Are you done in the shower?"

"Yes Mommy," the seven year old called, "And I'm dressed too."

"Alright," Beca said as the little girl came out of her room wearing her candy cane striped pants and white shirt with a gingerbread on it.

"Can I help feed the babies?" Allie Claire asked as they walked downstairs.

"Sure," Beca said. She stuck Elliott in her swing for a minute, putting a pillow on Allie Claire's lap before handing her Maggie.

Jesse was already in the kitchen heating up bottles with Quint in on hand while Jack rested in his swing. As soon as the bottles were ready, Jesse brought them all into the family room. Maggie was starting to cry as was Jack.

"Bottles," Jesse said, sticking one in Maggie's mouth as Allie Claire took hold of it.

Beca sat down on the couch as Jesse popped one in Elliott's mouth and one in Jack's. Jesse then started feeding Quint.

Once the babies were fed and burped, they put them in the swings, Allie Claire watching them and pushing them gently.

Ten minutes later, the doorbell rang. Jesse went to get it because Beca was still finishing getting ready.

"Merry Christmas," Chloe said cheerfully.

"Hey guys," Jesse said, opening the door wider so they could all get in.

Just as Jesse was about to close the door, Aubrey and her family pulled up too followed quickly by Emily and Benji with their kids. No one else was coming for Christmas this year because of other family obligations.

Once everyone was inside, the house was chaos. Most of the kids went to play in the giant playroom in the basement However, Nolan, Carson, Amalie, Allie Claire, and Emerson all stayed upstairs with the parents.

"Go play Allie Claire," Jesse said to his daughter who was watching the babies swing, "The babies will be here all the time but your cousins are only here for a little bit."

"But Daddy," Allie Claire whined.

"Why don't you and Nolan go play," Aubrey suggested, knowing the two were inseparable most of the time.

Just as Allie Claire was about to go downstairs, Beca picked up Jack to give to Emerson.

"No," Allie Claire said, running over to them, "No one can hold the babies."

"Allison Claire," Beca said, giving her a stern look, "They are not only your babies. Other people can hold them."

Allie Claire looked upset but walked away. A while later, the kids all got called up for dinner. Allie Claire first went to check on the babies. When she went to look in their swings, she saw that none of them were in there. Looking around, she saw Aunt Aubrey sitting on the couch holding Elliott with Carson looking on and touching her.

"No Carson," Allie Claire shouted, catching everyone's attention, "You can't touch the babies."

Allie Claire ran over and moved his hand away, causing Carson to burst into tears.

"Allie Claire," Aubrey said, looking at her niece, "That wasn't very nice. He was being gentle."

"He can't touch her," Allie Claire insisted as Beca came over.

"Allison Claire Swanson," Beca said, looking at her oldest, "What is going on?"

"Carson is touching Ellie," Allie Claire said, looking close to tears, "He can't do that."

"Why not?" Beca asked gently, reading her daughter's face, "Was he hurting her?"

"No," Allie Claire said, biting her lip a little, "He's too little and he just can't."

"I think it's ok for him to touch her if he's gentle and Aunt Aubrey is watching," Beca said, getting down on her daughter's level.

Allie Claire just burst into tears and ran upstairs to her bedroom, shutting the door. Beca sighed, getting up.

"Want me to go talk to her?" Jesse asked, having watched the whole exchange.

"No," Beca said, "No, I'll go."

Beca headed up the steps and to Allie Claire's room, opening the door quietly going in before shutting it behind her again. Allie Claire was curled up on her bed, facing away from Beca.

"Allie Claire," Beca said, walking toward her, "Hey Peanut, can you look at me?"

Allie Claire shook her head, not moving. Beca sat down on the bed, scooping Allie Claire into her arms. She saw the tears running down Allie Claire's little face, holding her oldest close to her chest as the little girl cried.

As the tears slowed down, Beca pulled Allie Claire off her chest and looked her in the eyes, wiping away the tears.

"What's going on Peanut?" Beca asked, brushing a piece of stray hair from Allie Claire's face.

"I don't want anyone to hurt my babies," Allie Claire said, "I couldn't touch them at the hospital and I was scared I would never see them again. I don't want them to get hurt or sick."

"Oh Peanut," Beca said, hugging her again, "The babies are going to be just fine. They got to come home from the hospital because they got big and strong. Other people touching them won't hurt them. They are ok."

Allie Claire nodded against Beca's chest. The mother and daughter just sat there for a while, being together alone for one of the first times since the babies came home.

A few minutes later, Jesse came upstairs with Maggie in his arms.

"Is everything alright?" he asked, coming into the bedroom.

"Yeah," Beca said, smiling at him, "She's just a little worried about the babies. I told her they'll be fine. We can talk about it later."

"Alright," Jesse said, "Hey, Peanut, Nolan and Bella were looking for you. Are you ready to go play with your cousins?"

"Can I give Maggie a kiss first?" Allie Claire asked, getting off Beca's lap.

"Sure," Jesse said, holding Maggie so Allie Claire could kiss her.

The oldest Swanson then headed back downstairs. Jesse sat down on the bed next to Beca for a minute, wrapping one arm around her as Beca reached for Maggie.

"Is she going to be alright?" Jesse asked Beca as his wife cuddled their baby.

"Yeah," Beca said, "Unfortunately, she inherited my way of dealing with her feelings and let them get bottled up. She'll be alright."

"You turned out ok," Jesse said, kissing her forehead as she smiled.

* * *

 **There it was. I don't have the next chapter even started yet, but hopefully I will get more done. Any suggestions are always welcome!**


	48. Guitar

**So I decided as an early Christmas present for all of you, I would whip out another chapter. So, here it is.**

* * *

All Allie Claire asked wanted for Christmas, besides her brothers and sisters to be home, was a guitar. Jesse had learned to play guitar during college played for Allie Claire all the time. Beca had also picked up the guitar when she started producing and doing a little writing with Emily.

Allie Claire loved music and desperately wanted to play. Beca had taught her quite a bit of piano, but Allie Claire had her heart set on learning the guitar.

With all the craziness with the quads, Beca and Jesse had had to set aside a time to go to the store and pick out a guitar for their little girl. They also decided to sign her up for lessons to because they wanted her to actually learn how to play.

They decided to hid the guitar away on Christmas morning.

"So, did you get everything you wanted?" Jesse asked as he and Allie Claire worked on cleaning up the paper while Beca carried the babies up for a nap.

"Yeah," she said with a sigh, "Except a guitar."

"Shoot," Jesse said, smacking his forehead, "I knew we forgot something."

"It's ok," Allie Claire said, "I can just wait until my birthday."

"Did you have a good Christmas?" Beca asked, coming down the stairs with both her hands behind her back.

"We forgot to get her guitar," Jesse said, smiling at his wife.

"Shoot," Beca said, "I knew we were forgetting something."

"Why are you holding you hands behind you back?" Allie Claire asked Beca, noticing her mom was standing weird.

"Oh," Beca said, bringing her hands around to the front and producing what her daughter had so desperately wanted, "I guess I forgot I was holding this."

"Is that for me?" Allie Claire asked, her eyes lighting up.

"No," Beca said smiling, "It's for Daddy."

"No it's not," Allie Claire said, smiling at her mom, "It's too small for him."

"Darn," Beca said, shaking her head, "I wish I knew someone else who wanted a guitar who was smaller."

"Me," Allie Claire said, running over to her mom.

"Oh, perfect," Beca said, handing it to her daughter.

"Thank you Mommy," Allie Claire said hugging her, "Thank you Daddy."

"You're welcome," Jesse said, hugging his daughter.

"And you will start your guitar lessons when you start school again."

"Really?" Allie Claire asked, her excitement clearly growing.

"Yep," Jesse said, "But I can start teaching you over Christmas break. We can even start today if you get ready and help us get ready."

Allie Claire nodded, sitting down on the couch and strumming the guitar a little bit with a huge smile on her face.

Over the rest of Christmas break, Jesse taught Allie Claire a few things so she was ready for her first lesson. Her teacher was very impressed with her after her first lesson, and Allie Claire loved practicing. Beca and Jesse loved listening to her practice and Allie Claire liked to put on shows for her brothers and sisters every week.

Beca decided to take Allie Claire into the recording studio after she mastered her first few songs to record them for memory sake. That day was the first time Beca left the quads alone with Jesse and she was nervous to do so.

As she loaded Allie Claire into the car with her kid sized guitar, Beca was almost decided to change her mind. However, when she saw how excited Allie Claire was sitting in her car seat, smile on her face, she decided to brave it and go.

After kissing Jesse and all the babies goodbye, she and Allie Claire headed to the studio. Allie Claire had a blast playing her few little songs, and Beca loved being back at the studio. They were there for over an hour, loving their special Mommy-daughter time.

After the first five minutes of worrying about Jesse and the babies, Beca forgot all about her nervousness and focused solely on Allie Claire.

After an hour, Allie Claire came out of the studio and Beca played the tracks for her.

"That's really me?" Allie Claire asked in awe.

"Yep," Beca said, smiling as she watched Allie Claire's pride, "You sound just as good as the adults I have in here."

They finished listening to the songs Allie Claire had played before Beca started shutting everything down for the day. She texted Jesse asking how things were going. He told her the babies had all just gone down for a nap and were being really good.

"Alright," Beca said, turning off the last of her equipment, "I was thinking maybe we could go get some ice cream before we went back home."

"Yeah," Allie Claire cheered, jumping up and down.

"Alright," Beca said, smiling at her, "Grab your guitar so we can go."

They drove to their favorite local ice cream place, enjoying their cups of ice cream together. Allie Claire chatted about school and her friends as Beca listened intently.

After about a half hour of eating their ice cream and talking, Beca and Allie Claire headed home.

When they got there Jesse was sitting on the couch, notebook in hand, working on some new music.

"Hey guys," he said as his wife and oldest daughter walked in, "Did you have a good day?"

"Yeah," Allie Claire said, "We made a CD and it was so much fun. And we got ice cream after."

"Wow," Jesse said, "That sounds pretty cool."

"It was," Beca said, "Would you like to listen to it?"

"Of course," Jesse said. Just as Beca was about to put the CD in when they heard cries on the baby monitor.

Beca and Jesse went upstairs to find all four babies awake and rather grumpy.

"Can we still listen to it?" Allie Claire asked when her parents came down.

"Sure," Beca said, setting Maggie on Allie Claire's lap so she could put the CD in.

All four babies immediately stopped crying and whining when the music came on, smiles filling Maggie and Quint's faces.

"Look Mommy," Allie Claire said, pointing at Maggie, "She likes it."

"Me too," Jesse said, leaning over and kissing Allie Claire's forehead.

* * *

 **So there it was. Merry Christmas. Hopefully more soon. Ideas always welcome.**


	49. Bully

**So, this chapter was not in my original plan for this story, but it just kinda came to be in order to help with some future chapters. So, here it is. Enjoy!**

* * *

When Allie Claire stopped wanting to go to school after the babies came home, Beca and Jesse weren't surprised at all. They knew she loved her siblings and wanted to be with them as much as possible.

However, after Christmas, Allie Claire was excited to go back to school. About three weeks after school went back, Allie Claire started to resist going again.

At first, Beca and Jesse thought it was just her wanting to be with her brothers and sisters.

One morning, however, everything changed.

Allie Claire was having a particularly bad morning. For the third time that week, Allie Claire was saying she didn't want to go.

"But you love school," Jesse said as they sat at the table together eating breakfast.

"No I don't," Allie Claire said, shaking her head, "I want to stay home with you today."

"Well, I have to go to work today," Jesse said, taking a bite of his cereal.

"Then I want to stay with Mommy," Allie Claire said, frowning at him.

"Mommy has to take the babies to a doctor's appointment," Jesse said, "Which is no fun so you need to go to school."

"I don't want to go to school," Allie Claire said, "I don't feel good."

"What doesn't feel good?" Beca asked, coming into the kitchen and grabbing a cup of coffee.

"My tummy hurts," Allie Claire said, putting her arms around her stomach.

Beca walked over and put a hand on her forehead.

"You don't feel warm," Beca said, "How about you go to school today and if you still feel bad later, go to the nurse and I'll come pick you up."

"I don't want to go to school," Allie Claire said again, tears forming in her eyes.

"Peanut," Beca said, frowning, "Why don't you want to go to school?"

"Because," Allie Claire said, getting up from the table and running to her room, slamming the door.

"What has gotten into her?" Jesse asked, shaking his head.

"I'm going to go talk to her," Beca said, sensing something wasn't quite right.

When she got up to Allie Claire's room, Beca found her on her bed sobbing.

"What's wrong Peanut?" Beca asked, rubbing her back.

"My tummy hurts," Allie Claire sobbed into her pillow.

"Ok," Beca said, "Can I lay with you? Will that help your tummy feel better?"

Allie Claire nodded and moved over so Beca could crawl in. Beca knew the babies would be up soon, but she also knew Jesse could handle them.

"Is something bothering you?" Beca asked, "Do you feel like Daddy and I are spending too much time with the babies?"

Allie Claire shook her head, sniffling a little bit.

"Did you get in trouble at school?" Beca asked, rubbing Allie Claire's back, feeling her shaking with sobs, "Because you know Mommy and Daddy won't be mad."

Allie Claire shook her head again.

"Is someone being mean to you at school?" Beca asked.

"My tummy hurts," Allie Claire said, curling up in a ball.

Beca knew she had touched a nerve because she got a different answer.

"Alright," Beca said, rubbing her back, "It's ok. But if someone is being mean to you at school, you know you can tell Mommy and Daddy, right?"

Just then, Allie Claire started gagging and Beca quickly got a trash can under her mouth. Allie Claire threw up her breakfast before busting into deep sobs.

"Hey," Beca said, putting down the trash can and scooping her daughter up, "You're ok. You're ok. You can stay home today."

Allie Claire nodded, still sobbing hysterically. A few minutes later, the little girl was sleeping in Beca's arms. Instead of leaving her in her own bed, Beca carried Allie Claire to the master bedroom, tucking her into the big bed.

After she cleaned up Allie Claire's room, Beca headed downstairs where Jesse was busy making four bottles.

"What's going on?" he asked, noticing the lack of Allie Claire.

"Something's not right, Jess," Beca said with a sigh, "I think she might be getting bullied."

"What?" he said, sitting down on one of the barstools, "What makes you think that?"

"I asked her what was going on," Beca said with a sigh, "And when I asked if someone was being mean at school, she got so upset she threw up. She's sleeping in our bed right now. I don't know what to do Jess. She's our little girl. How could someone be mean to her?"

"I don't know Becs," Jesse said, wiping a tear from her eyes, "I'm going to call her teacher and see if I can go talk to her sometime today."

"Is that the best plan?" Beca asked, "What if getting the teacher involved just makes it worse."

"Beca," Jesse said, grabbing the bottles out of the microwave, "Allie Claire just made herself sick over this. I think it's already worse than we know."

Beca nodded, grabbing two bottles from Jesse and heading into the living room where all the babies were laying on their boppies waiting for milk. After propping up the bottles, Jesse looked at Beca, seeing the pained look on her face.

"I'm going to take today off," he said, "All I had was some paperwork to do anyways so I can do that at another time. I'll help you get these babies to the doctor and then go talk to Allie Claire's teacher."

"Maybe I should come too," Beca said, knowing what it was like to be bullied.

"No," Jesse said, "I don't think we should tell Peanut yet so you need to stay home with her and the babies. Maybe she'll tell you more about what's going on. You can call me if you want to be part of the conversation."

Beca nodded with a sigh. She had always hoped her kids wouldn't have to deal with bullies like she had growing up.

After the babies finished eating, it was time for their morning nap so Beca and Jesse carried them all to bed before Beca went to finish getting ready for the babies four month doctor visit.

After the babies nap, Allie Claire was awake and "miraculously" feeling much better. The family headed to the doctor's office, all four babies getting checkups and a round of shots before they headed home.

"I've got to go out for a little bit," Jesse said as he got ready to go to Allie Claire's school. He had called the school and gotten a meeting set up with Allie Claire's teacher.

"Where are you going?" Allie Claire asked, looking at Jesse.

"I've got some errands to run," Jesse said, kissing her on the top of the head before kissing the babies and Beca.

Soon after Jesse left, the babies went down for their long afternoon nap. When they did, Beca decided it would be a good time to sit down and talk to Allie Claire.

"Come here Peanut," Beca said, sitting down on the couch.

Allie Claire climbed up next to Beca, and Beca scooped her into her lap.

"We need to talk about this morning," Beca said, looking at her oldest, "Is someone being mean to you at school?"

Allie Claire hung her head and nodded just a little bit.

"What are they doing that's mean?" Beca asked, holding her daughter a little tighter.

"Megan has been calling me shorty and doesn't let me play with her friends, and sometimes she pushes me but pretends it's an accident," Allie Claire said in a small voice.

"Why didn't you tell us Peanut?" Beca asked, looking at her daughter.

"Megan said if I did, she would tell everyone I was a baby and a liar, but I'm not," Allie Claire said, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Peanut," Beca said, looking her dead in the eyes, "You don't ever have to be afraid to tell Mommy and Daddy anything. Even if someone tells you that something bad will happen, I promise it won't. Daddy and I will help you."

Allie Claire nodded, tears running down her face as Beca pulled her close to her chest and rocked her back and forth gently for a while.

"Daddy went to your school to talk to your teacher," Beca said, looking at her little girl, "Would it be ok to call him and talked to your teacher too?"

Allie Claire nodded, wiping the tears from her eyes. Beca grabbed her phone and called Jesse who answered immediately. Allie Claire talked with all of them about what had been going on before Beca sent her upstairs to watch some TV while the adults talked.

They made a plan to deal with the bully. Mrs. Clark, Allie Claire's teacher, was going to talk to the class about being nice to each other. Allie Claire was also going to talk to her every day after school for a few minutes about how the day went. If the bullying continued, Megan's parents would be called and a group meeting with both kids, both sets of parents, and Mrs. Clark would be arranged. Beca and Jesse were beyond grateful.

That night, after the babies were in bed, Beca and Jesse spent some extra time with Allie Claire, loving on her and telling her how important she was.

After they put her to bed that night, Beca and Jesse were in their room, waiting for the babies to get up for their midnight feeding before they went to sleep.

When Jesse came out of the bathroom after brushing his teeth, he saw Beca crying on their bed quietly.

"What's going on?" he asked, going over to her and wrapping his arms around her.

"I never wanted this to happen to her," Beca said, crying into his chest, "I know what she's going through, and I never wanted her to feel like that."

"This is so different than when you were a kid," Jesse assured her, "You and I are here to support her. She has a whole gaggle of cousins who love her and four baby brothers and sisters who adore her. We are going to get her through this. When did your parents ever go into the school and fight for you?"

"Never," Beca said, "My mom didn't give a shit, and my dad wasn't around."

"Exactly," Jesse said, "We were both with Allie Claire through this and will be."

Beca nodded, calming down. Jesse continued to rock her as the tears stopped, reassuring her that he was there for Allie Claire, for the babies, and for her.

* * *

 **So there it was. I have really been inspired to write for the past couple of days so I have the next chapter all ready to go. I'll probably be publishing that within the next week. Any prompts for this story or other stories are always welcome.**


	50. Camp (Part 1)

**Thank you so much to everyone who is reading! Hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

"Come on Daddy," Allie Claire called as she walked down the steps.

"I'm coming," Jesse called, "Did you say goodbye to Mommy and the babies?"

"Yes," Allie Claire said with a sigh, "I'm all ready to go."

"Just making sure," Jesse said, coming down the stairs with Jack and Maggie in his arms, "Because a week is a long time to not see your brothers and sisters and Mommy."

"Yeah," Beca said, following Jesse, holding Quint and Elliott, "And we are going to miss you so much."

"Bye Mommy," Allie Claire said, hugging her mom again, "By Ellie and Q. Bye Jackie and Mags."

She kissed all the babies, making them smile and laugh a little.

"Alright," Beca said, looking at her daughter, "I love you."

"Wait," Jesse said, looking at Allie Claire seriously, "Did you remember your underwear?"

"Yes," Allie Claire said.

"Toothbrush, toothpaste, water bottle?" Jesse asked as Allie Claire nodded, "Flashlight, guitar, blankie, pillow, sleeping bag?"

"Yes," Allie Claire said, "Yes. We already checked everything last night. It's time to go."

"Alright," Jesse said, kissing Beca after saying goodbye to the babies, "Let's go."

"Bye Allie Claire," Beca called as they headed out the door.

Allie Claire got herself buckled, and they were off.

"What should we listen to?" Jesse asked as they started driving.

"Aunt Emily," Allie Claire said loudly, "Her new CD."

"Alright," Jesse said, laughing as he turned on the CD that they always kept in the car.

After about two hours, Jesse and Allie Claire finally arrived at their destination. Jesse helped Allie Claire out of the car, helping her get her stuff out of the trunk.

"Hello. Welcome to Camp Hollar," a counselor said, coming over to them, "Are you one of our new campers?"

"Yes," Allie Claire said, "My name is Allie Claire Swanson."

"Welcome," the counselor said, smiling at Allie Claire, "Well, check in is in the mess hall over there. They will give you further instructions."

"Thank you," Jesse said as Allie Claire started walking toward the building.

As she approached the door, however, she slowed and walked back to Jesse. Jesse led her into the mess hall, going to the table for kids who were going into third grade. This was a music camp for kids going into third grade to kids going into eighth grade.

"Hi," the counselor at the table said, "Are you one of our new campers?"

"Yep," Allie Claire said, "My name is Allie Claire Swanson."

"Alright," the counselor said, "Well, look at that. You are in my cabin. My name is Natalie. We are in cabin 19 for the week. Your dad can help you bring you stuff there and then you can hang out with everyone who is here already."

Allie Claire nodded as she and Jesse got ready to go. They walked to the cabin 19 which was right next to the mess hall. The cabin had a living room area where a bunch of girls were already playing a game. They all smiled at Allie Claire, waving as Jesse led her to the bedroom.

"Look," Jesse said as they opened the door, "Your name is on this bed."

"Wow," Allie Claire said with a half-smile.

She was on a bottom bunk so she put her stuff right on it.

"Alright Peanut," Jesse said after he helped her get her sleeping bag and pillow all set up, "I'm going to go. I'll see you at the end of the week."

"Actually," Allie Claire said, folding her arms over her stomach, "I'm not feeling good. Maybe I should come back home with you."

"Come here," Jesse said, sitting down on her bed and gesturing for her to come sit on his lap, "It doesn't feel like you have a fever. What's wrong?"

"My tummy hurts," she said, burying her face in his neck, "I think I need to go home with you."

"Allie Claire," Jesse said, pulling her face out of his neck, "I think maybe you are just nervous. Are you scared about something?"

"What if no one likes me?" Allie Claire mumbled. With the bully she dealt with for the better part of the school year, Allie Claire's self-confidence had taken a major hit.

Beca and Jesse had tried their hardest to help her and boost her confidence, but they noticed their little girl had retreated into a shell. They were hoping this camp would help because Allie Claire really loved music and was confident in it.

"Everyone will like you," Jesse said, wiping the tear away that ran down her cheek.

Just then, the bedroom opened and someone walked in.

"Hi," the older girl said, walking in, "Are you alright?"

"She's just a little nervous," Jesse said.

"Are you Allie Claire?" the girl asked, looking at Allie Claire.

"Yeah," Allie Claire said, rubbing her eyes.

"My name is Alice," the older girl said. "I'm going into sixth grade. At camp. We get buddies. So the third graders pair with the sixth graders. I'm your buddy for this week. I'm here to help you out and teach you things about camp. I play guitar just like you."

"Really?" Allie Claire said, looking at the older girl.

"Yeah," Alice said, "Maybe we can play together later tonight during buddy bonding."

Allie Claire nodded, smiling.

"Want to come with me to hang out with the rest of the cabin?" Alice asked, holding out her hand to Allie Claire.

"Sure," Allie Claire said, taking her hand.

"Bye Peanut," Jesse said, hugging and kissing her before he headed out, "Have fun this week. You can always call me and Mommy on the phone if you need to."

"Ok," Allie Claire said, "Love you Daddy."

"I love you too," he said, "Now go have fun."

Allie Claire nodded as she and Alice went to join the rest of the girls. As Jesse drove home, he knew she would have fun because after all, music nerds were the best kind.

* * *

 **There it was. Would you guys like to see another chapter of Allie Claire's time at camp? Or should I move on? Did anyone pick up on the references I made? Also, I am in need of some prompts that would work for this story for Allie Claire between age 8 and 15. If you have suggestions, PM or review! Thanks guys.**


	51. Camp (Part 2)

**Guys, I didn't even realize the last chapter was the 50th one. That is s crazy. It's all because of you guys. I hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

After Jesse left Allie Claire at camp, the little girl sat in a circle with all the other girls her age and the older girls who were acting as their "big sisters" for the week. She was very quite, not talking as the other little girls chatted excitedly about the coming week.

Alice sat down next to Allie Claire.

"Are you excited about this week?" Alice asked. Allie Claire nodded timidly, smiling at Alice.

"Have you ever been to a music camp before?" Alice asked. Allie Claire shook her head, looking down at her hands.

"It's really fun here," Alice said, smiling at Allie Claire, "We get to play music and learn how to write it and take dance classes and swim and have camp fires. How long have you been playing guitar?"

"Since Christmas time," Allie Claire said, "And I know how to play the piano too."

"Really?" Alice said, "That's so cool. I don't know how to play piano. I want to learn though."

"My mom taught me," Allie Claire said, "And my dad taught me guitar, but I took lessons in that too."

"You're parents are into music too?" Alice asked, watching as Allie Claire's confidence slowly built, "I wish my parents were. They like that I play, but they defiantly don't play themselves."

Allie Claire shrugged, not sure what to say. She didn't usually talk about her parents because she had mentioned things about her parents' jobs at school, and Megan had called her a liar and freak.

"Do you have brothers or sisters?" Alice asked, wanting to help make Allie Claire comfortable.

"I have two brothers and two sisters," Allie Claire said.

"Are they older or younger than you?" Alice asked.

"They're all babies," Allie Claire said, "They are 7 months old."

"Wow," Alice said, "I wish I had that many brothers and sisters. I just have one big brother and one younger sister."

Allie Claire nodded, smiling a little. They sat there for a little while, Alice chatting with the older girls. One girl who was Allie Claire's age noticed her sitting off to the side and came over to her.

"Hi," the other girl said, "My name is Katherine."

"I'm Allie Claire," the shorter girl said, offering a small smile.

"I'm so excited for this week," Katherine said, "My big sister has been coming her for like three years and she loves it. Do you play any instruments?"

"Yeah," Allie Claire said, "I play guitar and piano. And I sing in choir at home."

"Wow," Katherine said, "That's really cool. I play violin."

"Cool," Allie Claire said.

"Who's your favorite singer?" Katherine asked.

"My Aunt Emily," Allie Claire said.

"My favorite is EmJay," Katherine said.

"That's my Aunt Emily," Allie Claire said.

"Really!?" Katherine said, "That's so cool."

Allie Claire nodded, "My mom helps her record her music and write and sometimes they sing together."

"Wow," Katherine said, "Do you ever sing with her?"

"At our house," Allie Claire said, "And when we go places. My mom said sometime I can go record with her at the studio."

"You're so lucky," Katherine said, "I wish my aunt was a cool singer."

Allie Claire smiled and was about to keep talking to Katherine about other things when their counselor came in, telling them it was time to go to their first meeting.

For the rest of the week, Allie Claire really opened up to the other girls in her cabin. She played guitar with Alice for hours on end and loved singing in the choir with Katherine.

Beca, Jesse, and all four babies came up at the end of the week to watch Allie Claire perform in her concert.

Allie Claire was playing a duet with Alice on the guitar while they both sang. She also performed in the choir and had a solo. Beca went to find Allie Claire while Jesse stayed with the babies.

"Hey Peanut," Beca said, coming up behind her daughter.

"Mommy," Allie Claire said, jumping into her mom's arms, hugging her, "Come meet my friends."

"Alright," Beca said, smiling, so happy to see her daughter so happy and making friends after the hard school year she had had.

"This is Alice," Allie Claire said, introducing her to her "big sister."

"Hi Mrs. Swanson," Alice said, sticking out her hand.

"Alice was my big sister this week," Allie Claire said.

"Nice to meet you Alice," Beca said, smiling at the older girl, "You did a great job playing tonight."

"Thank you," Alice said, smiling.

"Can you give Alice your email so we can talk?" Allie Claire asked, not wanting to lose touch with her big sister when they weren't together anymore.

"Of course," Beca said.

Once the exchange was done, Alice went to find her parents. Allie Claire introduced Beca to Katherine and Katherine introduced Allie Claire to her mom.

As their parents talked, Allie Claire tugged on Beca's arm.

"Where are Daddy and the babies?" Allie Claire asked.

"They're out waiting for us out by the seats," Beca said, looking down at her daughter.

"Can I go take Katherine to meet them?" Allie Claire asked, looking between the parents.

"Sure," Beca said, getting a nod of approval from Katherine's parents, "Why don't we all go out there?"

Everyone walked out and Allie Claire ran for Jesse, jumping into his arms.

"Daddy," the little girl said, "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too Peanut," Jesse said, kissing her cheek, "You did so good tonight."

"Thanks," Allie Claire said as Jesse put her down.

"Hi Maggie, Hi Quint, Hi Ellie, Hi Jack," Allie Claire said, smiling at all her sibilings and kissing their heads as they laughed at her.

"Katherine," Allie Claire said as her friend approached, "This is my dad and these are my babies, Maggie, Ellie, Jack, and Quint."

"Hi," Katherine said to Jesse before she and Allie Claire started playing with the babies.

Beca and Jesse chatted with Katherine's parents for a while, finding out Katherine lived pretty close to them. They exchanged phone numbers before telling the girls it was time to leave.

"We can get together with Katherine soon," Beca promised as Allie Claire said goodbye to her friend, "Let's go get your stuff and head home though."

Allie Claire nodded as they headed back to the cabin to grab her stuff.

Once the Swanson family was loaded in the car, Allie Claire started telling Beca and Jesse all about her week at camp. She fell asleep about forty five minutes into the ride, a huge smile on her face.

"This week was so good for her," Beca said, smiling when she saw her daughter's face so happy.

"I told you," Jesse said, "She comes from a family filled with music nerds. Those were her people."

* * *

 **There it was. I hope you liked it! I have a bunch more chapters coming up, but I need more prompts for when Allie Claire is a little older. Any suggestion is welcomed. I'm going to have two weeks off of school coming up in about two weeks so I should have a ton of writing time. More to come soon!**


	52. Homeschool

**Hey guys. So I've been feeling inspired lately and also trying to avoid all homework so that means you guys get more chapters. Here's the next one.**

* * *

When Allie Claire started third grade, Beca and Jesse were hopeful that it would go better than second grade. They had never been more wrong. The third day of school, Allie Claire came home with scraped knees and tears in her eyes.

Jesse had been at work at the time, but Beca scooped her daughter up, holding her tightly as she sobbed.

"What happened Peanut?" Beca asked as Allie Claire's sobs quieted.

"Megan tripped me while we were going to the buses," Allie Claire sniffled, "And she kicked me after that."

"Why didn't you tell you're teacher?" Beca asked, rubbing her back gently.

"I did," Allie Claire said, "But she said we had to go and that it was just an accident, but it wasn't."

"I know Peanut," Beca said as her daughter started sobbing again, "I know. Let's get you cleaned up. Are you still feeling up to soccer tonight?"

"Yeah," Allie Claire said, wiping her eyes, "Then I get to see Leah."

"Alright," Beca said, smiling at her daughter, "Let's get those cuts cleaned out, and you can rest a little before soccer."

Allie Claire nodded as Beca took her upstairs to get her cleaned up. She found that in addition to the cuts on Allie Claire's hands and knees, she had a nasty bruise on her shin, which is where Megan kicked her. Beca was angry and knew she needed to go talk to the teacher.

Just as she finished cleaning Allie Claire up, they heard the babies waking up.

"Want to help me get them?" Beca asked Allie Claire as she took her off the counter she had been sitting on.

"Yeah," Allie Claire said, nodding excitedly.

They went into the girls' nursery first, Beca getting Maggie out first then Elliott. She carried the babies down stairs to the living room, leaving them with Allie Claire as she went to get the boys.

When she came back down stairs with the boys, she found Allie Claire sitting on the couch with Elliott curled up next to her. Elliott and Allie Claire had a very close bond, and with Elliott being very clingy with her recent teeth coming in, she was rarely far from her big sister if she had a say in it.

"Hi Jack Jack," Allie Claire said, smiling at her brother, "Hi Quiny."

Both babies smiled at their big sister.

The rest of the night was relaxed, Jesse getting home just in time for Beca to take Allie Claire to her soccer practice. Allie Claire loved soccer and especially loved that her best friend Leah was on her team. Leah had been in her class the year before but her family had moved across town and Leah had to switch schools.

After an hour and a half of practice, Beca took Allie Claire home where they ate dinner before all the kids went to bed.

Once Allie Claire had been tucked in, Jesse and Beca curled up on the couch.

"I don't know what we are going to do Jess," Beca said, not looking at her husband as her head was on his chest, "She can't keep getting bullied."

"I know," he said, kissing her head as he rubbed her back, "We'll talk to her teacher and try to get this worked out. Everything will be fine."

However, everything was not fine. Allie Claire's new teacher was not helpful and had a belief that kids should deal with disagreements on their own. Allie Claire came home with scrapes and tears.

However, the thing that did it was when Allie Claire came home holding her arm and crying inconsolably. Beca called Jesse who rushed home. Two hours in the ER revealed a sprained arm.

Megan had tripped Allie Claire again, but this time, Allie Claire had fallen wrong. That was the end of it for Beca and Jesse.

They decided that night after putting their injured daughter to bed, that they were pulling her out of school for the rest of the year. Jesse was between big projects, and they decided that homeschooling Allie Claire would be the best option for the rest of the year. Not only because they needed to get her away from Megan, but because they didn't want to cause more trauma by switching her to a new school in the middle of the year. They decided that Jesse would do most of the schooling with Allie Claire with Beca helping when need be.

The next day, Beca and Jesse let Allie Claire sleep in before sitting down with her and telling her they were going to homeschool her for the rest of the year.

"Really?" Allie Claire asked, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Yeah," Jesse said, nodding, "It that ok?"

"Yes," Allie Claire said, "That's so good. And you will be my teacher?"

"Yep," Jesse said, "And Mommy too sometimes."

"When do we start?" Allie Claire asked, looking at her parents.

"We have to order books and get you registered. We will probably start the beginning of next week," Beca said.

"What will I do until then?" Allie Claire wanted to know.

"Well," Beca said, "We can read books and talk about anything you want to learn in school and just have a week of fun."

"Ok," Allie Claire said, clearly excited about this idea.

"Alright," Jesse said, "Now, do you want to help me make breakfast?"

"Yeah," Allie Claire said, following him into the kitchen while Beca went to get the babies from upstairs, smiling as she heard Allie Claire laughing with Jesse for the first time since school had started that year.

* * *

 **There it was. Prompts always welcomed!**


	53. Concert

**Here is the next chapter! Hope you like it!**

* * *

For as much music as Allie Claire had had in her life, she had never been to a concert. Sure, she had been to school programs and other things like that, but she had never been to a real concert. Part of the reason for that was that Emily had taken time off some time after both Ryder and Talia came home. Then, Beca got pregnant with the quads so there just hadn't been time.

However, just after Allie Claire started third grade, Emily had been on tour for much of the summer and was ending it with a show in their town. Emily invited everyone to come. The quads were way too little to go to a concert as were Matt and Aubrey's two youngest, Carson and Josie. Jesse's parents along with Mackenzie and Jared offered to watch those six and any other kids that wanted to stay home.

In the end, Jesse, Beca, Allie Claire, Matt, Aubrey, Nolan, James, Chloe, Evan, Amalie, Chase, Emerson, Graham, Bella, Ian, and EJ were all going along with Benji, Ryder, and Talia who had been traveling with Emily all summer.

All the kids who were in school got to invite a friend if they wanted, and Allie Claire decided to invite Katherine from summer camp.

"What am I going to wear?" Allie Claire asked Beca one morning about a week before the concert.

"Well," Beca said, "I talked to Katherine's mom yesterday and we decided that on Wednesday, we would all go shopping together to find you and Katherine clothes to wear."

"Really?" Allie Claire asked excitedly.

"Yep," Beca said, smiling as she watched Allie Claire's excitement.

The next week Beca, Allie Claire, Jack and Elliott all went out to meet Katherine and her mom Julia. Jesse stayed home with Maggie and Quint who were teething yet again and absolutely miserable. Beca had found since having quads that baby wearing was something she could not live without. She strapped Elliott on her front and put Jack in a stroller as she took Allie Claire's hand.

"Let's go find some concert clothes," Beca said as she and Allie Claire walked into the mall.

"Katherine," Allie Claire exclaimed as they walked into the mall and saw her friend.

"Allie Claire," Katherine exclaimed back as she ran to her friend.

Katherine was also homeschooled so the mall was pretty much empty when they were there. Julia and Beca chatted while they took Allie Claire and Katherine around to various stores.

By lunch time, Katherine had decided on a dress that was a sleeveless jean on the top with a black and white polka dot bottom. Allie Claire chose a romper that was jean material on the bottom with flower buttons and the top was black and white polka dots with a ruffle across one sleeve and a purple bow on the other.

They ate lunch together before Beca and Allie Claire had to go home because the babies were tired. On Saturday, Katherine arrived around lunch time.

"Katherine," Allie Claire said with a huge smile.

"Hi Allie Claire," Katherine said, hugging her friend as she walked in.

Julia came up with an overnight bag for Katherine because they had decided the girls could have a sleepover after the concert.

Once Jesse's family got there along with Aubrey to drop off Josie and Carson, they headed out. They were going really early to visit with Emily and Benji before as well as watch sound check. When they arrived, they got to go through to the back of the stadium where Emily, Benji, Ryder, and Talia were waiting for them.

"Aunt Emily," Allie Claire shouted, jumping out of the car as soon as they stopped.

"Hi Allie Claire," Emily said, scooping up the girl as she came running for her.

"Hey Em," Beca said, smiling at the younger woman.

"Hey Bec," Emily said, hugging her friend and producer.

The rest of the family said hello and Allie Claire introduced her Aunt Emily to Katherine. They then all followed Emily and Benji into the stadium, the kids all happy to be back with their cousins.

"Is it nice to be home?" Jesse asked Benji.

"Of course," Benji said, "We got in Thursday night and I got to go back to work Friday. Ryder and Talia will go back to school on Monday. Em is ready to have a break and of course get back at it with Beca. It was a long summer."

"I'm sure," Jesse said, nodding, "How did the kids do?"

"They were great," Benji said, "It was a lot to ask of them and there were about four days that were hard because we all ended up sick, but they had so much fun. We got to go out and explore different cities. Ryder really had a good time in DC and Charleston. And of course we all loved Orlando."

"Hopefully I'll get my kids there some day," Jesse said, "Not until the babies can at least enjoy it though."

The two men, along with Evan and Matt all continued talking while Beca, Emily, Chloe and Aubrey chatted too, the kids running through the auditorium and around the stage.

"Did you bring Allie Claire's guitar?" Emily asked Beca.

"Yep," Beca said.

"Good," Emily said, "And you said she knows "Together"?"

"She plays it all the time," Beca said, nodding, "But I haven't told her about this little idea of yours."

"I will," Emily said, pulling away from the group and going to where Allie Claire, Katherine, Nolan, Ryder, Bella, and Graham were all playing.

"Hey Allie Claire," Emily said, "Can I talk to you really quick?"

"Sure," Allie Claire said, getting up and going to her aunt.

"How would you like to play "Together" with me tonight?" Emily asked.

"Like on stage?" Allie Claire asked.

"Yeah," Emily said, nodding.

"I don't know," Allie Claire said, looking at her feet, "I don't think I'm that good."

"Your mom send me a recording from a few weeks ago," Emily said, "You are amazing. Will you please?"

"Alright," Allie Claire said, nodding, "But I don't have my guitar."

"Your mom put it in the car," Emily said.

"Ok," Allie Claire said, nodding.

Four hours later, sound check was done and the concert was about to start.

From the side of the stage, the whole family watched the concert.

"Alright," Emily said into her mic, "Now for this next song, I am going to bring one of my favorite guitar players up here with me. Allie Claire, come on out here."

Allie Claire came out on stage with her guitar. Together, they played, the crowd cheering loudly for Allie Claire as she started to sing along with her aunt.

"Let's give it up one more time for Allie Claire," Emily said as Allie Claire headed off the stage when the song was over.

The rest of the concert was amazing, ending with all the kids going on stage to dance in the last number with Emily.

"That was so much fun," Katherine said as they got in the car when the concert was over, "Thank you for inviting me."

"You're welcome," Allie Claire said, still smiling.

Both girls fell asleep quickly on the ride home as it was nearing 1 am.

"That was so nice of Emily to have Allie Claire play with her," Jesse said as he drove.

"Yeah," Beca said, "I told her about everything that has been going on this year, and she wanted to help Peanut get some confidence back."

"That," Jesse said as he turned into their neighborhood, "Is what family is all about."

* * *

 **There it was! I just want to say thank you for all the prompts. I promise I do read them and if they fit, or I can make them fit, with this story, I try my hardest to use them. I am always looking for more too so any idea, let me know and I'll try to incorporate it if I think it will work for the future of this story.**


	54. Christmas Pictures

**This chapter was suggested by AnonymousWriter23456 a really long time ago, but it just didn't work well in the story until now. I hope you all like it!**

* * *

"I didn't know it would be this difficult," Jesse said as he and Beca loaded their five kids back into the car, "It was so easy with Allie Claire."

"Jesse," Beca said, finally managing to get Elliot strapped in before reaching for Maggie, "Everything is more difficult with five kids, especially when four of them are barely a year old."

The morning had started off great. It was Saturday and both Beca and Jesse didn't have work.

Jesse got up with Allie Claire and they made pancakes together. The quads were obsessed with pancakes and Allie Claire loved helping make them so it was a win win in the Swanson household. By the time they had a big stack of pancakes, Beca had brought all the babies downstairs and put them in their high chairs with a quarter of a banana each.

"This looks good Peanut," Beca said, going over to the griddle, hugging Allie Claire.

"Thanks Mommy," Allie Claire said, smiling up at her, "Daddy and I made them blue and purple."

"I see that," Beca said, laughing as she went to fill the quads bottles.

Soon enough, they were all sitting at the kitchen table eating.

The quads had gotten new chairs for their first birthday that hooked onto the table so they now could all eat at the same table. Maggie and Jack sat on one side of the table while Quint and Elliot sat on the other with Allie Claire between them.

They all ate pancakes happily before hauling the quads upstairs for a bath while Allie Claire went to shower.

Today was a special day in the Swanson house. They were getting Christmas pictures professionally taken this year. The year before, the babies had barely been out of the hospital for Christmas so pictures were out of the question, but this year, it was decided that a Christmas picture was a must.

Because the babies' first birthdays were at the end of September and this shoot was at the beginning of November, they decided to get their one year old pictures taken too.

Once the kids were all clean and diapered, they threw them in some onsies. Beca helped Allie Claire get dressed and did her hair before it was time to go. They were waiting to dress the quads until it was time for the pictures because those kids destroyed clothes faster than any kids Beca knew.

"Do we have the bag with the kids clothes?" Beca asked Jesse after they had the quads distracted with a show Allie Claire was giving.

"Right here," Jesse said, holding up the bag they had packed the day before.

"Good," Beca said, grabbing a bunch of bottles, filling them before filling up a water bottle for Allie Claire.

She also packed a large bag of snacks to keep the kids happy. They knew it was risky doing this photo shoot because the quads had just transitioned down to one nap and were sometimes cranky because of it. However, they were determined to make this happen.

"Alright," Beca said, looking at Jesse, "Let's get these kids in the car."

They headed upstairs, each grabbing two babies as Allie Claire followed behind. Eventually, they were all in the car, heading over. They got there and got everyone inside.

Allie Claire was getting some pictures taken first so while Beca helped figure out poses and things, Jesse dressed the quads in their Christmas clothes.

They brought a playpen to keep the kids in while they weren't taking pitcures which was helpful.

Soon enough, it was time to get the quads in the picture. The babies were mobile which meant that keeping them in one place was next to impossible. Beca and Jesse spent the better part of an hour wrangling one kid or another into the place they needed to be for the pictures.

Eventually, they got a few good ones and decided to switch to the one year old pitcures.

Maggie, who was usually a very chill baby was having none of the photo shoot and cried hysterically when they put her on the floor without her siblings.

They decided to give up on her for a minute while they tried Quint instead. The little boy was their happiest kid and smiled nonstop… as he tried to crawl away. They got really cute shots of him nonetheless though.

Elliott went next. She was their trouble maker so when she managed to pull over one of the lights, Beca and Jesse were embarrassed but not surprised.

By this point, Maggie had calmed down after Jesse held her for a while. They tried again and got about five minutes before the little girl started screaming again.

They decided they had something that would work so they went to get Jack all set up. When Beca picked him up, however, she found that he had had an exploded diaper. They decided that they would capture their class clown's personality best in just a diaper anyways so once he was cleaned, they got his pictures done.

Maggie was still a mess of tears and Elliott was trying everything in her power to get out of the playpen. They decided to call it a day at this point and thanked the woman who did the pictures.

Allie Claire was so helpful in getting all the babies stuff together with Beca while Jesse started loading the quads into the car. Beca grabbed Maggie and Elliott as Jesse took the playpen and Allie Claire's hand.

They stopped at Taco Bell on the way home and got some lunch for everyone. They fed the babies as soon as they got home before putting them down for a nap.

"Thanks for being so good today Peanut," Beca said as they sat down on the couch.

"You're welcome Mommy," the eight year old said, smiling at her mom.

"How about next week, we get Aunt Mack and Uncle Jared come over and watch the babies, and Mommy and I will take you out on a special date?" Jesse said, looking at his oldest.

"Yeah," Allie Claire said with big eyes, "Can we go to the indoor park and practice soccer?"

"Of course," Beca said, hugging her, "And would you like dinner at Red Robin too?"

Allie Claire nodded excitedly.

"It's a date," Jesse said, "I'll text Aunt Mack right now."

"Yeah!" Allie Claire said, smiling as she hugged her parents.

* * *

 **There it was. I hope you all liked it! Do you want to see Allie Claire go out with just her parents or skip that and go on to the next chapter? Also, any prompts are always welcomed!**


	55. Special Time

**Wow guys. It has been almost a year since I have posed anything. The past year has been crazy. I spent the summer in Ghana, started my junior year of college, was diagnosed with severe anxiety and depression, and had surgery to correct a bone in my foot. I had a super hard time writing over the past year, but things are slowly getting back to somewhat normal and I have wanted to write a little more. Hopefully, I'll get more stuff written. I'm hoping this summer to have a lot of time because I am staying at school to work, meaning I'll have more free time without family stuff. Anyways, here is the next chapter, finally!**

* * *

"Thanks so much for coming," Jesse said as he opened the front door to his sister and brother-in-law.

"Anything for you guys," Mackenzie said, coming in the house.

"Aunt Mack," Allie Claire said as she came running down the stairs, "Uncle Jared."

"Hey Allie Claire," Mackenzie said, scooping Allie Claire up into a hug, "How are you?"

"Good," Allie Claire said as her aunt set her down and she hugged her uncle, "Mommy and Daddy are taking me to play soccer and Red Robin."

"Wow," Jared said, smiling at his niece, "That sounds like fun."

"Where are our charges?" Mackenzie asked, not hearing or seeing the normally crazy toddlers anywhere.

"Jack and Quint are still sleeping," Allie Claire said, "And I think Maggie is too. Elliott is the only one awake, and she was grumpy cause her teeth hurt so Mommy is getting her some medicine and singing to her."

"I see," Mackenzie said as her niece ran off.

"Yeah," Jesse said, "Lottie and I think Jack are teething right now, but they haven't been too bad. A little grumpy, a little clingy, but nothing crazy."

"Nothing we can't handle," Jared said as they walked further into the house.

A minute later, Beca came down the stairs with her littlest girl on her hip, face buried in her mother's shoulder.

"Hey guys," Beca said, smiling, "All the babies are sleeping still except Miss Lottie here. She's not feeling great because of the teeth, but I just gave her something so she should be better soon. She teethes like Allie Claire did."

"We'll be fine," Mack said, taking her niece from her sister-in-law, rubbing the little girl's back as she started to fuss.

"It's ok Princess," Jesse said, rubbing his daughter's back.

"Alright," Beca said, finishing putting on her shoes, "Let's go. Bye Mack, bye Jared, bye Princess. We'll be back later, hopefully not too late."

Jesse kissed his youngest daughter on the cheek before Allie Claire tickled her sister's feet, telling her bye. The three Swanson's then headed out.

The plan, unknown to Allie Claire, was to go to Red Robin for lunch then go to a professional women's soccer game. Allie Claire just thought that they were going to eat and go to her favorite soccer park.

They got to Red Robin, Allie Claire jumping out of the car excitedly. She walked in holding Beca and Jesse's hands, clearly very happy to have her parents to herself. They got a table and even let Allie Claire get a milk shake, a rare treat.

They happily ate their burgers, Allie Claire chatting happily with her parents. She spent a lot of time with her parents because she was being homeschooled this year, but she still loved the time she got that wasn't about school.

"Can we go to the zoo in the spring for science class?" Allie Claire asked, taking a bite of her burger.

"Sure," Beca said, nodding, "That would be fun."

"Yay," Allie Claire said happily.

Allie Claire then launched into stories about her adventures with Nolan, Bella, Ian, and Ryder. Allie Claire loved her cousins. Nolan was still her best friend, but she spent a lot of time with Ryder and Talia because Emily and Benji homeschooled them. It made it easier with all the touring Emily did to just have the kids be homeschooled instead of pulling them out of school for long periods of time. Often, when they were in town, the two families would do outings together. Allie Claire also was over at Chloe's a lot because they lived close and she loved all her cousins there.

Once lunch was done, they left.

"Daddy?" Allie Claire said, looking out the window, "We're going the wrong way."

"We need to run a errand first," Jesse said, smiling at Beca because they both knew the truth. Soon, they were pulling into the parking lot of the soccer stadium.

"Wait," Allie Claire said, looking at where they were, "Are we going to see a Striker's game?"

"Maybe," Beca said, turning around and smiling at her daughter.

"No way?!" Allie Claire said, squealing, "No way."

"Yep," Jesse said, pulling into the parking lot and going to find a spot.

"This is so cool," Allie Claire said, smiling broadly.

"Come on," Beca said, getting out of the car.

Allie Claire jumped out, smiling as they walked into the stadium.

"Wait," Allie Claire said, "There's like no one else here yet."

"Yeah," Beca said, "A few years ago, before Talia I think, Aunt Emily performed before a game and is still friends with the manager so she got us special access to the field and the players before the game."

"No way," Allie Claire said, eye huge.

"Yep," a man said, walking up to them, "Hi, I'm Joe, the manager for the Strikers. Come with me to meat the team."

Allie Claire was beyond excited, following the man. Allie Claire had an amazing time that day, playing with the team a little, getting a ball and jersey that was signed by every player, getting pictures. It was a dream for the little girl. Beca and Jesse loved it because their little girl was so happy.

They had amazing seats very close to the field. Jesse captured a million photos of their daughter cheering and enthralled in the game. When they left later that evening, Allie Claire still had the biggest smile on her face.

"Thank you so much Mom and Dad," she said as they climbed into the car.

"Well thank you," Beca said, turning to face her oldest daughter, "Thank you for being such a big help with the babies and for never complaining about it."

Allie Claire smiled as they drove. She loved her siblings and would do absolutely anything for them, but it was nice to have her parents acknowledge everything she did. The three chatted as they drove home.

When they pulled into the driveway, Allie Claire jumped out of the car, running inside.

"I'm home," she cried, running in to find all her siblings in the toy room with her aunt and uncle.

"Hey guys," she said, running in, "I missed you all today."

Beca and Jesse followed Allie Claire into the house, smiling when they saw their oldest daughter sitting on the floor in the playroom, Elliott on her lap, Jack sitting next to her, and Maggie and Quint playing nearby. Allie Claire was telling her siblings all about her day.

Jesse and Beca smiled, realizing even more in that moment that the bond between their kids was going to be strong, and that as much as it was nice to let Allie Claire have her own special time, she would always eventually find her way back to her siblings.

* * *

 **So there it was. As always, I always appreciate prompts. Hopefully, it won't be so long between chapters this time. Thanks for your patience.**


	56. Broken Arm

**Wow, two updates in two days. Who am I. I was super inspired with this one. Maybe I'll get more up tomorrow or this week. We shall see.**

* * *

"Go Allie Claire," Beca cheered as she watched her daughter dribbling the ball down the field toward the goal.

It was spring and Allie Claire was officially back in outdoor soccer season. Beca had wrangled all the quads to the game. Jesse was at work on that particular day, which he was bummed about because he hated missing Allie Claire's games, but the little girl had games at least twice a week, if not more, so it wasn't that uncommon for either him or Beca to miss a game once and a while for work.

Luckily for Beca, Amalie and Chase, Chloe's oldest two, were always willing to help out with the babies so they came with Beca on this particular day. They were climbing on the playground near the soccer field while Beca was watching Allie Claire while also keeping an eye on the babies without having to follow them everywhere. Quint was actually sitting with Beca, watching his big sister play.

"Come on Allie Claire," Beca yelled, watching her daughter getting closer and closer to the goal.

"On Lie Aire," Quint yelled just like his mom.

Just as Allie Claire was about to kick the ball into the goal, someone came in and stole the ball. Allie Claire tried to stop herself but couldn't and down she went. This wasn't abnormal. Allie Claire played well and liked to play rough.

However, this time, the little girl didn't get up.

The ref blew the whistle and ran over to Allie Claire along with her coach.

Beca, still holding Quint, ran toward her daughter, slowing down as she approached and heard her daughter crying.

"Let Mom in," the coach called to get the other people to move.

Another one of Allie Claire's teammate's parents came over and took Quint so Beca could get to Allie Claire.

"Mommy," Allie Claire cried as Beca got down on the ground next to her, "My arm."

"It's ok Peanut," Beca said, sitting her daughter up, "Come here. Can I see it?"

Beca took Allie Claire's arm gingerly and looked at it. The arm already looked bruised and swollen. Allie Claire was still crying which was telling. She was pretty tough and the tears were not a good sign.

"It's going to be ok," Beca said, letting Allie Claire take her arm back and helping her stand. Allie Claire's coach came to talk to Beca.

"I'm going to take her to the ER," Beca said, rubbing her daughter's back, "It's not looking good."

"Yeah," her coach said, nodding, "Keep me updated."

"Will do," Beca said, walking off the field to where their stuff was.

"Alright Peanut," she said, getting Allie Claire sitting in the chair, "Are you ok to sit tight while I go get your cousin's and the babies?"

Allie Claire nodded. Beca grabbed her phone and as she headed over to the playground, she called Jesse, explaining the situation. He said he would meet them at the hospital to help with the babies. Beca then called Chloe to let her know what was happening too so she could come pick up her kids at the hospital.

"I'll come take the babies," Chloe said, already rustling with her shoes, "That way you and Jess can focus on Allie Claire."

"Are you sure?" Beca said, already getting the babies off the playground with Chase and Amalie, heading back to her hurt daughter.

"Yeah," Chloe said, "I'll drive to the hospital, take your car and have Amalie drive mine home. Jess has his car, right?"

"Yeah," Beca said, "You are a lifesaver."

Soon enough, Beca had all the kids loaded into the car, heading to the hospital. Amalie sat next to Allie Claire and comforted her. They got to the ER pretty quickly.

"Alright," Beca said, "Amalie and Chase, your mom is going to be here soon. I'm going to leave you with the keys. Your mom's gonna take this car. I need to get Allie Claire inside. Text me when your mom gets here."

Amalie nods, knowing all of this because her Aunt had told her on their way to the hospital.

"Alright," Beca said, getting out and helping Allie Claire out.

Beca carried her into the ER, Allie Claire still whimpering quietly. They got her checked in, and before they were taken back, Chloe had picked up the littles and Jesse had arrived.

They took the little girl back, taking a blood pressure, weight, height, and temperature. Then, they brought her back to a room. She insisted on sitting in Jesse's lap, leaning against him. Beca rubbed her daughter's back. A nurse came and took Allie Claire for an x-ray.

"Alrighty," a doctor said, coming into the room soon after the x-ray, "It looks like we have a broken arm here."

"Oh no," Beca said, rubbing her daughter's back again.

"Good news is," the doctor said, pulling up the films, "It is a clean break, which means no surgery. We will need to put a cast on you for about 6-8 weeks and then a brace for a week or two after that. Sound good?"

Allie Claire just nodded.

"Alright," the doctor said, "Well, I'm going to send you to casting to get a cast. Do you have any questions?"

"Can I still play soccer?" Allie Claire asked, talking for the first time since they got there.

"I'm afraid not until your arm is completely healed," the doctor said, seeing Allie Claire's face fall, "Sorry."

"It'll be ok," Jesse said, seeing tears welling up in Allie Claire's eyes, "It's not too long. And we can still kick a ball around the yard I'm sure."

"Of course," the doctor said, smiling at his young patient, "That would be fine. Just not contact, but kicking the ball around and being careful with it is totally fine."

Allie Claire nodded, wiping her tears with her good hand.

"Alright," the doctor said, "I'll have a nurse take you to casting then get you a script for pain medication just in case your arm is hurting."

The Swanson clan nodded and soon enough, a nurse was taking them back to a casting room.

"What color would you like?" the woman who was casting her asked as she wrapped a soft gauze on Allie Claire's arm.

"Can I get purple?" Allie Claire asked from her place in Jesse's lap.

"Of course," the technician said, smiling at her as she began wrapping the arm in purple.

An hour later, the family was on their way home.

"We need to go to Chloe's to get the babies," Beca said as they started driving home.

"You ok to do that?" Jesse asked Allie Claire.

Allie Claire nodded, head leaning to one side.

Beca called Chloe, letting her know they were on their way. Chloe insisted that she bring the babies home so Beca and Jesse could let Allie Claire just rest. Beca agreed eventually, telling Jesse to just go home.

By the time they got home, Allie Claire was asleep, a combination of the stress of the day and the meds she was given for pain at the hospital. Jesse carried her into the house, laying her on the couch, knowing that at some point, they would need to get some food in her. Beca sat down on the couch with Allie Claire, rubbing her back gently before covering her with a blanket.

A few minutes later, there was a knock at the door.

"I've got it," Jesse said as Beca started to move, "Just sit with her."

At the door, he found Chloe holding Jack and Maggie with Chase and Amalie behind her with Elliott and Quint.

"Come on in guys," Jesse said, taking Jack from Chloe for a quick hug before the little boy wanted to be put down, "Thank you so much for taking care of this crazy kiddos."

"Of course," Chloe said as she and Chase came in while Amalie snuck back to the car, "We all the love them, and the more the merrier at our house."

Jesse smiled as the rest of the kids got down and ran to play.

"How is Allie Claire?" Chloe asked as she walked in with Jesse, "Hey Becs."

"She's alright," Beca said, rubbing her daughter's back as the quads tried to check on their big sister. Allie Claire started to wake up then.

"Mommy," she said, tiredly, looking around.

"Hey Peanut," Beca said, helping Allie Claire sit up and lean on her, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm tired," she said, closing her eyes again as she leaned on Beca.

"Lie Aire owie?" Elliott asked, touching her sister's arm.

"Yeah," Allie Claire said, opening her eyes and nodding at her baby sister, "Allie Claire has an owie on her arm."

"Otay?" Jack asked, clearly concerned for his sister.

"I'm ok," Allie Claire said, smiling at her siblings a little. The quads nodded, kissing Allie Claire's arm before going to play.

"Aww," Chloe said, sitting down next to her niece, "I bet your arms pretty sore, huh?"

Allie Claire nodded, curling closer to her mom.

"I have something for you Allie Claire," Amalie said, coming back inside with a large brown paper bag and a smaller gift bag.

Allie Claire took the bag, opening it to find a teddy bear inside with its arm wrapped in a cast just like hers.

"Thank you," Allie Claire said, smiling as she hugged the bear.

"And this is for you Uncle Jesse," Amalie said, handing him the bigger bag.

"Dinner?" Jesse said, looking in the bag, "Thank you so much. You guys are a life saver."

"It's Panera," Chloe said, "I know you all like it."

"Thank you so much Chloe," Beca said, smiling at her best friend.

"Of course," Chloe said, smiling, "Anything for you guys. Now, we will get out of your hair so you can get her what she needs. If you need any more help, just let me know, ok?"

"Thanks again Chloe," Jesse said, walking her to the door.

Once Chloe left, Jesse went to wrangle all the little kids into their seats.

"Do you want to eat on the couch Peanut?" Beca asked, looking at her daughter.

Allie Claire nodded.

"Want me to eat with you?" Beca asked, kissing her daughter's head.

Allie Claire nodded again.

"Alright," Beca said, getting up, "I'll be back in just a minute."

Beca got up, helping Jesse get food for the babies before grabbing food for her and Allie Claire. When she got back to the couch, however, she found the little girl asleep. Covering her back up with a blanket, Beca went to the table to help Jesse with the babies. It was rare that the couple ate when their kids were eating because feeding quads took a lot of work.

Once the babies were all fed, Jesse took Jack and Maggie upstairs for a bath while Beca went to play with Elliott and Quint.

Once the first two babies were clean, the couple switched and before long, all the littles were clean and having their pre-bed bottles.

Then, one by one, Jesse took the kids upstairs and read to them. They took turns reading to the kids every night but always read to them individually because it was important for them to have special time with their parents.

Once all the little kids were in bed, Beca and Jesse woke Allie Claire up.

"Come on Peanut," Jesse said, rubbing her back gently, "Time to wake up and eat so you can take some more medicine."

Allie Claire woke up and ate with her parents, taking some more medicine before Beca and Jesse helped her into her pajamas and into bed. They told her she could come wake them up whenever she needed them and if she needed it, she could sleep with them. Beca and Jesse climbed into bed a while after putting Allie Clair down, sighing.

"I can't believe my baby is broken," Beca said with a sigh.

"It won't be the last I'm sure," Jesse said, shaking his head, "You are one of the clumsiest people I have ever met, and these kids seem to take after you."

Beca stuck out her tongue at Jesse before leaning into a kiss with him, knowing that, unfortunately, he was so right.

* * *

 **So there it was. I hope you liked it. Prompts always accepted happily.**


End file.
